Summer Lovin'
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Kurt Hummel found out he was pregnant due to a summer romance right before his senior year. Calena Devon was born and Kurt is found a single father. Three, almost four years later, Kurt comes face-to-face with his former flame and his daughter's new pre-school teacher. Can the flame be rekindled? How will he react to being a father? Very AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 No One's POV

Tears flow as fate reveals itself in the form of a stick with pink stripes. Yes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is pregnant. Sitting on his bed next to his best friend, Mercedes Jones, he just hugs her and cry.

"What am I gonna do? B-b-blaine's g-gone Cedes, I c-can't do this alone," he sobs to his best friend since they were babies.

They tell each other everything, and are always there for each other. When Kurt got constantly sick, Mercedes is the one who suggested the test just to rule it out. They along with Kurt's parent knew that he had the mpreg gene that allowed some, mostly gay, males conceive and birth a child. However, only Mercedes knew who they father was. He was only with Blaine for three, almost four months, but they were the best months of his life. He found the love of his life, but the cruelty of fate took him away. Blaine and his family had to move to New York because of a family emergency. They tried long distance and they were doing fine until life took over and they got way to busy for even a skype date or phone call.

Kurt and Blaine still love each other very much, but sometimes when you're young, it's just not enough. Now here Kurt is, scared out of his mind and sad because he will now be a single father, abortion is NEVER an option, and the love of his life is so far away.

"Maybe you should tell him Kurt. Maybe this can be what would get you two to find your way back to each other," she offers with a small smile.

Kurt just shake his head and smile sadly, "I can't do that to him. We didn't lose touch because we stopped loving each other, life just got in the way. Even if we could go back to us, I don't want him to feel like he has to stay out of obligation to the baby. If we ever were to speak or see each other again and something is still there then that's great, but if not, I am just going to focus on me and my baby," he says rubbing his still flat stomach. More tears fall and the best friends just sit there cuddling, Cedes telling him it's going to be okay and Kurt trying his hardest to believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 No One's POV

"Hey boo! I'm home," announced Mercedes as she entered the apartment she shared with her best friend and favorite little girl.

It has been close to four years since Kurt gave birth to a beautiful little girl on March 15, 2012 in Lima. They have now been living in New York for nearly three years, spending the first year in Ohio. Calena Devon is the perfect mixture of one Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. She is gorgeous with slightly tanned skin, chestnut shoulder length curls, and hazel eyes with specks of green and gray. She is now three years old with such energy, passion, talent, kindness, and intelligence in her little frame. She is the apple of Kurt's eye and anyone she comes in contact with.

"Auntie Cedes!" exclaimed the precious angel jumping into one of her favorite people's waiting arms.

"Hey Diva! How was your day baby girl?" Mercedes smiles and place a kiss on the head full of curls.

"Great," she cheered as she then recalls her day with THE most important person in her life, her daddy. Cedes listens attentively to her goddaughter talk, but then notice her best friend is nowhere to be found.

"That's awesome boo, but erm, Lena where is daddy?" With little fingers she points to her father's bedroom door and jumps down to play in her own room. Confused Mercedes walks to Kurt's door and knocks lightly. She hears a broken sob and quickly opens the door to find her best friend crying while looking at Calena's baby book.

Sighing deeply, she walks over to the bed and hugs her best friend since forever, "Kurt? What's wrong boo?"

Another sob, "I'm not r-r-ready for h-her t-t-to leave me," he chokes out with fresh tears escaping his tear ducts.

"Kurt, she is not leaving you baby. She is just starting pre-school, which is only 5 hours a day for 4 days of the week. She will NOT leave you," she tries to reassure him the best she can. Kurt is a single parent and though he was and is never alone, you don't give over the fact that your child was one parent short while growing up. Losing the love of his life and knowing he missed almost four years of his child's life can make you heartbroken and a little guilty for not telling them.

"I know!" he exclaims. "It's just that I know we have all you guys and I am forever grateful, but she has been my world for almost fours in March and now I have to share her with outsiders. What if we find him and he tries to take her? What if she likes him better than me? What if something happens to her and I can't fix it? What about bullies? I would I even-"

"Kurt!" she raises her voice to get his attention. "Do you hear yourself? You are a parent and I know you have fears, but that is ridiculous. By any chance he finds out, if he's still even in New York, he will never try to take her away. Even if he does, he can't because YOU raised her since she was born. He can never compare to you as a father because he didn't provide for her like you have. Plus, he loves you too much to hurt you like that. And that's only if you see each other again. Also, Kurt she is growing up and she has to be able to live her life. You can't protect her from everything boo and it sucks, but you have to trust that you raised her right, which you have. You are one of the best parents I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and that's saying a lot because Papa Burt is awesome." He chuckles. "Kurt, everything is gonna be fine and when it's not, we will deal with it TOGETHER! We are in this together and you and that's little girl are never alone," she finishes hugging him extra tight.

"Thanks Mercy. I don't know what I would do without you," he smiles hugging her just as tight. Minutes pass by with the two friends just hugging when little hands knocked on the cracked door, followed by a little head of chestnut curls.

"Hey daddy," she says skipping to climb on the queen sized bed. She looks at the two adults, "Did I miss cuddles," she pouts in such an adorable way.

"Never pumpkin!"

"Come on Diva!"

They say at the same time as they make room for their princess. They decide on a movie and cuddle up watching Lena's favorite movie for the week, _Frozen_. Kurt looks down at his baby girl who is singing along to the film, and then his best friend, smiling. This is love, this is family, this is home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Blaine's POV

_I saw him across the room in the crowded house. We make eye contact and I just knew I had to meet him. I walk towards him, he shyly looks away. He is so beautiful. "Hi, my name is Blaine," I introduce myself. _

_He shakes my outstretched hand, sparks, "Kurt." And I'm a goner. _

"_So, are you here with anyone?"_

_He smiles, internal swoon, "Just my best friend and my brother. They dragged me here," he rolls his eyes. _

"_I hear you. My brother and sister made me come. I'm not really a party person either." _

"_Yeah, this is my brother's best friends party and since it's the end of the year, why not enjoy it, but so far I'm not," Kurt shrugs sipping his drink. _

"_I wasn't, but it just got better," I flirted, seriously affected by the alcohol in my bloodstream because I never flirt. _

"_Well now that you mention it, I do have better company now," he smiles that gorgeous smile. _

"_You want to go somewhere quieter and," I look around at the half drunk teens grinding hard on each other, "less hormonal," I laugh and so does he. I could listen to that sound forever. I extend my hand, he nods and interlace our fingers. We find a bedroom and spend the entire night talking about any and everything. That night he became my best friend within the hours I had met him, but I never knew how he truly would effect my life in the best way possible. _

I snap back to reality, and I frown. I can't believe it has been almost four years and he is still in my thoughts, my memories, and my heart. I fell in love so many years ago and I never figured out how to fall out of it. When we first lost touch, I was so depressed because of everything that was going on and not talking or seeing him caused such a pain in my heart. Then, I believed he moved on, so I tried to and it didn't work. Not even a little bit. No guy ever made it to a second date, except one because he reminded me of Kurt, but he wasn't Kurt so I gave up. Now that I am 22 years old, I hold out hope of finding out where he is, what he's been up to, and what it will take for him to love me again, for good this time. Just as I start to think about how to find him, I glance at the clock, "Shit. Sam, we have to go! Dinner is at 7 pm and mom is gonna be pissed if we miss it," I call to my brother that I've been waiting on for like 15 minutes.

"Dude chillax! It's only 6:30 pm now, we got time," he says as he jogs down the steps. I send him "the look" and he quickly stops talking and starts to heads out to the car. We have been living on our own for about a year now. We moved to New York when my grandfather died almost four years ago. My dad had to move here so he could take over granddad's law firm, no matter how much I begged, I had to come too and finish my senior year at Dalton Academy with Sam. I hated the idea of moving, but over the years it hasn't been so bad except that big hole in my heart. Our parents and younger siblings live about 15 minutes away, so it wasn't a long drive. We wanted independence, but not to where we couldn't be there for the twins or our parents if needed. We pull into the drive way and are immediately attacked by our twin brother and sister, Stevie and Stacie who are 8 years old now. They were two when they along with Sam came to live with us. Sam has been my best friend since kindergarten when he moved from Tennessee. Freshman year of high school, his parents passed in a car accident, so my parents took them all in. They even adopted them as their own with Sam's permission of course.

"Hey little monsters," I grin, hugging my favorite two little people. We were all close, even my older brother, Cooper Jr. (CJ) who is 28 and lives in Los Angeles. He is a talented actor and is currently the lead in a show called White Collar, awesome show by the way. I also have a sister my age who was born a week before me. When my dad wasn't the best dad, he had an affair and got her pregnant at the same time my mom got pregnant. My dad chose my mom, but she put him out until I was about five. Ever since, he has been a good father and husband, and accepting of who I am and my sister who is living here, in New York with her girlfriend.

"Blainey! Sammy!" they exclaimed attacking us with hugs, which we never turn down. We walk through the door with the twins still attached to each of us.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Momma is in the kitchen and daddy is in the study," Stacie answers finally letting go to continue whatever it was before we got here. Stevie then follows to do the same. I walk in the kitchen, Sam not too far behind.

"Hey mom," I greet with a kiss on the cheek, Sam does the same.

"Hey boys," what took you so long, you cutting it close to time aren't you?" she questions while stirring whatever smells so good in the pot.

"Sam was being slow again. He knows I hate being late for anything," I complain with a smile.

Sam just rolls his eyes, "How are you mom? You don't need anything do you?"

She just smiles at her sweet boy, "No, baby we are fine. The twins hate that school starts tomorrow, but they will get over it. If I'm not mistaken, school starts for you two as well. Are you excited?"

"I am! I can't wait for tomorrow. It is gonna be epic to be able to mold young minds aaannnnd I get to teach music, how AWESOME is that," I finish excitedly.

"Well, I am excited to, but obviously not as excited as Blainey," they both laugh at me.

I just pout, "Forget you guys, I'm going to go find my father who won't laugh at me," I say childishly sticking my tongue out at them as I head towards the study.

"Hey dad. How are you old man?" I greet my father with a smile. I love my dad. It was hard for him to accept that I am gay, but over the years it got better and now we have the best relationship.

"Hey Blaine. And I got your old, young man," he chuckles as he hugs me quickly and retakes his seat. I just laugh, shake my head, and sit opposite of my father.

"So how are you Blaine? Excited for your first day tomorrow?" he questions which fires my excitement right back up. For the next 15 minutes or so, we just catch up and talk until my mom calls us for dinner. As we sit down to dinner, my mom asks if my sister would be joining us.

"No, she is having dinner with her girlfriend and friends. She said to come see her tomorrow, so I'll be over there after school," I inform everyone at the table before I did into my own meal. Dinner was pleasant with banter, laughs, discussion, and just family. These are the moments that mean the most, when I am just laid back with my family and though two people are missing, it still is a time that I cherish. But for a brief second, my mind wonders to pale skin, glasz eyes, and an angelic voice. I'm gonna find him, no matter what it takes, I need to fill the void that is becoming bigger and bigger without his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me and though I am nothing like some of my fave fanfic writers like, Nellie12 (HUGE SHOUT OUT TO YOU BOO), and so many others, I love what I do. Writing is my way of expression and to show a bit of who I am. It also allows me to pay tribute to the characters I refuse to ever let go. If I am doing anything wrong, please feel free to tell me. If you have any suggestions for the story at all, do not hesitate to let me know and I will do whatever I can to make it happen. I really appreciate you guys for all the love and support and I love you all bunches xoxoxo

P.S. There is not a lot of Kurt in this chapter, but there will be a lot more of both of the boys in the next chapter. I do not own Glee because if I did, the final season would have been very different ;)

Chapter 4 Kurt's POV

"Calena Devon Hummel!" I shout at 8am the next morning. "Princess, you have to hurry up or we will be late on your first day! Breakfast is getting cold!" A minute or two later, little feet are heard running down the steps from my place in the kitchen.

"I comin' daddy!" she makes it to the kitchen and twirl around showing off her new dress, a purple sleeveless dress with a bow tied in the back and purple sandals.

"You look beautiful baby. Now come eat breakfast so we can go okay?" she nods her eat little head and sits to eat her breakfast. Minutes later when she is done, I fix her hair, make sure her lunch is packed, and then we are ready for her first day of school, well as ready as you can be to let your little girl go.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Blaine's POV

"Blaine! Let's go, we can't be late for the first day!" Sam yells to me from the bottom of the steps. The nerve, now he wants to be on time.

I shake my head and walk down the steps, "Look who's on time for once. I'm coming knucklehead!" I say reaching the last step and heading towards the door. We drive in my car today, a convertible left to me by my grandpa, and head to Dalton Academy. I know what you're thinking, but Dalton is pretty prestigious. It is not only a high school, but a middle school and an elementary school. Each building stands right next to each other with a playground closest to the elementary school. Today is my first day as a real teacher! Not a teacher's assistant, or a volunteer like my high school and college days, but a real life teacher with my own class. I will be teaching a combined class of preschoolers and kindergartners. With there being a total of twelve children between the ages of 3-5, the faculty insured that I can handle the combination. And of course I could! I love kids and the more the merrier right? Sam on the other hand, can only handle the kids in our own home life. Kids from other families kind of scare him, which is just the funniest thing I've ever heard. He got a job teaching middle school, the age where you are trying to figure out who you are, and seek guidance when needed. You see, Sam likes helping people, even when there's not much that he can do. That kind of makes him perfect for the job. He gets to be some sort of a role model for those trying to find their way. It doesn't hurt that Sam has had his own fair share of pain over the years. Thank God, Dalton is only twenty or so minutes away because in no time, I pull up to the faculty parking lot. My brother and I share a smile, take a deep breath and exit the car at the same time. I can't move, I am frozen in place.

Sam notices my frozen stance and comes around to my side of the car, "B, you will be fine. You love kids and they will just love you. You're a Disney freak, you're great with kids, just use that to your advantage. If all fails just come get me in the next building, but I have no doubt you will do awesome," Sam reassures me.

I take another deep breath and smile at my best friend in the entire world, "Thanks man. I know, I just freaked out for a second. You will be awesome to Sammy! Those kids will love you." We share a hug before going our separate ways for the first time since kindergarten on two separate journeys.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: You guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough, with the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys give me life xoxoxo

To thank you... TWO UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT! I love you guys and keep reading :) I do not own Glee, you know the drill :p

Chapter 5 Kurt's POV

"Okay," I sigh with a watery smile. "You be good, okay pumpkin. Mind your manners, be polite, be helpful, and if anything happens tell the teacher or Auntie Tina. Okay now, what's our family motto Lena?"

"Nobotty push da Hudmels around," my little girl recites to me, beaming proudly.

"That's right baby girl! Alright, I will pick you up at 2 pm on the dot and then we are going out for ice cream. How does that sound kiddo?"

"Yay!"

"Yeah I thought so. Hugs and kisses?" She jumps into my arms and gives me a big wet kiss on the cheek, while I kiss her chestnut curls and hug back tightly. "I love you so much, more than anything."

"I wuv you too daddy! Bye!" she walks away into the next chapter of her life ready for the world, while I just watch as tears fall. We did good the last few years, but now it's time for her to live. I smile looking back once more before walking out that door and leaving my little girl for the first time since she was born.

Today to distract me, I planned a girls day with my best friends. Mercedes will join us later and Tina's at the school with Lena, so it's just me, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Kitty. Yes, you heard right Kitty. After graduating a year or so after us, she followed us out here to the great state of New York. She and Artie now have an apartment just five minutes away from Cedes and I's place. They didn't want to rush their relationship like high school, so they were not together for about a year, just roommates until they just weren't. Today's agenda is lunch at a place that resembles The Lima Bean, but so much nicer and shopping at the mall. They just knew I needed this day to go by as fast as possible, and for that I am grateful. I know my daughter is in good hands with Tina being there, but I still worry. I pull up to the little cafe styled place to find Santana and Brittany all ready there.

"Hey ladies," I greet with hugs and cheek kisses each.

"Porcelain."

"Hey Kurtie!"

I smile at Britt while rolling my eyes at Tana. You would think that nickname would have gotten old, but apparently not.

"Where's Rachel and Kitty? Shouldn't they be here already too?"

"Yoda and friend are on their way. They are riding together, and you know how Rachel's always late, so there you go."

I nod and the three of us walk in together to wait for the others to arrive. I catch up with the couple since I couldn't attend the dinner with all of my friends yesterday because of work after my day with Lena. Santana has been spending a lot of time with her biological dad's family. When she was little and her mom got married, she took his last name of Lopez, but she remained in touch with her brother who is the same age through the whole ordeal. It's weird that I don't even know who he is, but that's her business and I'm not one to pry because I would hate for that to happen to me. Hence, why only Mercedes knows about Blaine. I wanted to keep him from everyone because our relationship was special and it meant the world to me that I didn't need people on the outside looking in and judging me, much like they did when I was pregnant. Thankfully the bullying was kept at bay and I was safe with Finn, Mercedes, or the other glee clubbers with me 24/7. I didn't want to feel the pressure of a million questions thrown my way about the father, why not tell the father, and other bull. I just wanted to focus on Lena. Close to ten minutes later, none other than Rachel Berry, Ms. Broadway Bound, runs through the door with an irritated Kitty close behind.

"So sorry I'm late! I had rehearsal since about 5 am and I told them I had to be gone by at least 10 am and then I will be back around 1 pm. I am the star, you would think they would show me some privilege for my amazing star quality. I mean -"

"Rachel!" the four of us yell to shut her up. I love the girl, but man can she talk and about herself no less.

"It's fine Rach. Just sit down and shhhh," I tell her with a teasing smile. She playfully slaps my arm and hugs and kisses my cheek, Kitty does the same and they have a seat. We order and just catch up on life while sharing some memories of our high school days. Today was exactly what I needed to not feel like I was sending my baby off into the real world that can be hell. When lunch was over, we all piled into our cars and headed to the mall, one of my most favorite places in the world. Cedes meets us there at the entrance and we began our trek through the mall.

"So how was dropping off Lena?" Mercedes asks as the other girls nod in wanting to know.

"Easy for her, not so easy for me," I sigh. "I'm just glad Tina's there because a place with complete strangers is just not okay."

"Well hopefully it gets better. She is a smart, beautiful, and friendly little girl. She will make tons of friends, teachers will be wrapped around her little finger. Just you wait, she's gonna do really great," reassured Rachel of all people. The others nod in agreement and I start to actually believe she will be fine.

"What school is she at again?" questions Santana out of the blue.

"Dalton Academy, the elementary school division. Why?" I asks very curious.

"Well I think my brothers teach there. One at the middle school and the other at the elementary school. I can just tell my brother to keep an eye out, just in case."

"Awe, thanks Tana! That means a lot. I just don't want her to feel like she has nobody to go to in case things stop being okay you know."

"I get it. He should be by today when school ends so I will tell him then." We share a smile and continue our journey. Yeah I definitely needed this. I am truly thankful for the people in my life that love me and my daughter so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Blaine's POV

One by one, little feet with adorable faces file into the classroom with their precious first day of school attire. As they all find their seats with the help of the math and science teacher who share the class, my friend Tina. I met Tina my first day of college when she moved from my hometown, Lima, Ohio with a lot of her high school friends. We instantly clicked and have been friends since. She is now married to her high school sweetheart who weirdly has the same last name as her so her name didn't change much. She wanted to be a actor/ singer, but it wasn't in the cards for her like it wasn't for me I guess. I still sing in small clubs and bars, but it's just a hobby rather than a career. However, music is still a large part of my life. I see the last little girl running into the classroom over to Tina to give her a big hug. I hear her call her Auntie Tina, so I'm guessing this is one of her high school friends child. I shrug it off, but can't help but notice that the little girl looks familiar to me. I take a deep breath and make my entrance in the teaching world. "Good morning guys!" I greet as cheerfully as I can with how nervous I am. "My name is Blaine Anderson and this is my friend Tina Cohen-Chang. You can call me Mr. B and her Mrs. Tina. Okay since Mrs. Tina has the roster for you kiddos and I don't," I hear giggles from my students, "why don't we find out each others names? That way it will be easier to make friends. Alright, you sweetheart with the pretty pink and white dress, you can go first."

"My name Skylar and I this many," she says holding up three fingers. I nod with a smile a signal the next person to start. After introductions are made by John (4), Adyan (3), Daisy (3), Ryder (5), Marley (5), Jake (5), Lauren (3), Joseph (3), Jane (4), and Jason (5), the last child to go was the last child to come into the classroom. I notice she looks over at Tina, which Tina just smiles and nods for her to go ahead and talk.

"My name is Calena Devon! I'm three and I like singin', dancin', and clothes just like my daddy," she beams and take a seat. I just smile at the little beauty because how could I not. "Okay, it is wonderful to meet you all. Now, let's get started kiddos."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt's POV

After my girls day, I realize that it's 1:45 pm so instead of heading home, I head to the school to wait for Lena. I decided to do some exploring before going to Tina's class to pick up my little girl. It was a very posh school with a modern yet classic feel to the place. It's not as old as the high school building that has been around for decades, but it isn't fairly new either. I just love the feel of the places, it's texture, it's color, it's atmosphere is all very calming and elegant. I chose this school because of it's credentials along with it being on twenty minutes or so from our loft. After graduating from Parsons, I got many job offerings for my unique taste and style, but I accepted a job at when approached by THE Isabelle Wright who is the modern Carrie Bradshaw. I fell in love with my job and the opportunities I have been given to be all I can be for myself and my daughter. Isabelle is another saving grace upon coming to New York. I was reluctant when I found out about Calena, but my friends and family pushed me to continue to follow my dreams even if it seemed impossible through my eyes. They believed in me so much and I will forever be grateful for their love and support. I used to think about Broadway and being a singer, but Lena came first so I followed the dream that allowed much more leniency. I didn't give up singing complete though which I'm glad because it saved my life in high school. Every Friday we all get together and attend karaoke for old time sake. It's like Friday night dinners at the Hudmels, we're all together and having a good time. I miss those times with my dad and Carole, but I make sure to take to them every other day, we skype, and we also visit when we can. As I continue my personal tour, I get lost in a daydream and bump into an unsuspecting bystander.

"Shit. I am so sorry! Are you okay? I really need to watch where the hell I'm going..." as the man rambles on, he helps me back to my feet. "Hey! It's okay, I'm fine. No harm, no foul, no bruise. It was an accident, I wasn't paying attention either and should have been more careful," I reassure the stranger. "Are you sure? We have a nurse I can take you to," he worries sweetly. I shake my head with a chuckle, "No, I'm okay real-" We finally make eye contact, my breath hitch as I stare into familiar eyes with a look of amazement and shock, while mines show shock and fear. I open my mouth to talk and just then the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I turn and walk as fast as I can to find my daughter and make a run for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Kurt's POV

I panicked and so I ran for it. I had to get away from him, I had to leave right now because I just can't handle this. I knew it would happen eventually, but why the hell would he be in this school where my daughter goes? _Does he have a kid of his own to pick up?_ At that thought, my heart breaks a little, but it's been almost four years, he has the right to move on. _Okay this is not helping, I need to get the hell out of here._ I glance back just as I reach the door of Lena's classroom, just to see if he is following me. Half of me hopes that he will like he used to after an argument, but the other half hopes I made a clean escape from the chaos of the situation. I enter the classroom and see Tina helping the students gather their belongings.

She looks up as the door closes behind me, "Hey Kurt! Lena, look who it is!" Next thing, a body hit my legs, hugging them in a death grip, and I am instantly calmed.

I kneel down to her level, "Hey baby girl! Did you have fun today?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm. She nods and hugs me with arms around my neck, and instinctively I hug back just as tight.

"Okay baby, go say see you later to Auntie Tina so we can leave. Ice cream remember, now go," I said trying to not rush, but to get out fast. I hug Tina goodbye and I pick of Lena so I can walk just a little faster. I finally get to my car without another incident and drive off to get ice cream with my daughter and listen to her talk about her day.

Blaine's POV

_What the hell just happened?_ One minutes I am using the bathroom, walking around a little while Tina finishes the last lesson, and next thing I know my body collides with someone else's. When I helped the man up, I swear I could feel the same chills I did almost four years ago when I shook his hand. _I haven't felt that way since then with anyone._ I shrug it off as my imagination until he speaks... I've only come across one person with that angelic voice, so beautiful and elegant. _But it couldn't be right?_ I mean he lives in Lima, but now that I think about it, his dream was New York. If this is my chance please give me a sign because I have going fucking insane. I take a deep breath and look up to the man's face. My body felt like someone punched me in the gut and the wind got knocked out of me. He hasn't looked up yet, but all I can do is stare while he continues to tell my dumbass that he is fine. I can't believe he's here, I can't believe I found him, but wait, why is he here? _Is he picking up a child of his own?_ I should have known, it's been four years, he probably is married with a family. I can't help, but feel my heart break in a million pieces like it did so long ago. He finally looks up at me and freezes, recognition evident on his face along with amazing and fear. _Fear of what? Fear of who? Why does he look afraid to see me?_ Just when he is about to say something, the school bell rings signaling the end of the day. He turns and walks away while I just stand there looking stupid as hell. I let him walk away again, I watched him walk away. When I finally come to my senses, I weave through the bodies of children and parents to try and find him. I don't know where he entered or exited and I feel myself becoming desperate to find out why he was here, what class did he go to?

I reach my class at the end of the hall and see Tina with the last few kids waiting on their parents, "Tina, did someone named Kurt just come in here?" I ask desperately to get information on the man I love.

She looks confused, "Yeah. He just picked up his daughter, why? And how in the world do you know him?"

I sigh in defeat, "I know him from a long time ago when I lived in Lima. Who was his daughter?"

"Calena Hummel. She was the little girl that was going around talking to everybody throughout the day. Do I need to know something that you're not telling me?"

I just shake my head and think I need that beautiful little girl looked familiar. Wait, "Wait, the little girl that called you Auntie Tina? How do you know Kurt?"

"We went to high school together, we were apart of Glee Club. We are all still really close and when Lena came about, we all just band together as family to help raise her," she explains still uncertain for why it's important.

"How is it possible I didn't know about this?" I mumble sadly.

"Blaine? Why does any of what I'm telling you matter? I have other friends besides you and Sam you know," she chuckles.

"I know. I know, it's just a shock. I haven't seen him in almost four years so it was just a surprise to see him here. You know what I'm going to go, I will see you tomorrow," I say as I hug Tina and head out the door to wait for Sam. Something is not adding up, I don't know what, but I will find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 No One's POV

By the time Kurt got home, he was calmer yet still slightly shaken at the whole encounter. It was still hard to believe that he saw Blaine, his Blaine after almost four years of no communication whatsoever. They tried long distance for awhile, but just got too busy that when the calls came less and less, the skype dates became non-existent, and the good morning and good night texts just disappeared, Kurt's heart just shattered. When he found out about Lena, he knew he couldn't expect Blaine to just reappear. He had hoped he would, that someday Blaine would just show up and be his again. However, that wasn't fair and he didn't want Blaine to stay just for the baby and regret it later. Just when he got lost in his thoughts, Lena comes to his open door and climbed in his lap.

"Hey pumpkin. You wanna watch a movie and possibly take a nap because daddy tired," he asked completely drained for today. She nod her head looking tired herself. Kurt puts in _The Little Mermaid_ and within the first ten minutes or so they are curled up together fast asleep in each others arms.

Mercedes POV

I came home when my set at the Starlight Diner ended. I have a regular gig there every Monday and Wednesday since that's where me, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana all worked when we first arrived. I have a few gigs here and there to help pay the bills and I love it. I just can't wait for my big break, but I'm happy with my life. After the girls day, I was still worried about Kurt because of this morning, but he seemed fine. But when I talked to Tina earlier, I could tell something must of happened because she said Kurt was kind of rushing to leave. I told her I would talk to him and see what's going on, but as I walk through the loft to his bedroom door, I see two figures curled up together. It was truly a beautiful sight and I just had to capture the moment. When the flash sounded, Kurt began to stir.

"Hey Mercy. What time is it?" he asked groggily. I tell him a little after 6 pm and he gets up without disturbing Lena to start dinner. I take a close look at his features as he moves around the kitchen and notice he does seem a little off.

"What happened when you picked up Lena boo?" I cut to the chase, why beat around the bush. He tenses up and ignores my question by asking what I wanted for dinner. "Kurt. What. Happened. When you picked up Lena?"

He sighs deeply and turn to face me and I notice a single tear rolling down his cheek, "I saw him," is all he says before I realize who he is referring to. I knew this would happen eventually, but not today. Not the day he sends his little girl off to become more dependent without him. I stand up from my place at the counter-top and pull him into a tight hug while he clings on to me and sobs. My heart breaks at the years of frustration, years of fear, and years of pain after losing the love of his life that my best friend has finally released. I guess seeing Blaine triggered all the emotion he held in over the years. We will have a long talk a figure everything out later, as of now, I am going to be her for my best friend like he is always there for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: You guys have seriously boosted my confidence in my writing ability so thank you for that. Also ya'll are so response to something completely made up in my head and you don't know how much I appreciate each and every one of you. For those who actually like what I have to say on paper or in general, I have more story ideas, if you want others, just say the word. As of now I have a total of 12 chapters written and ready to go, I don't know how long it will be, but I'm writing every single day. Summer break is coming up after this week of exams (I'm in my fourth year of college lol). After this week I am all yours exclusively. But I just thank you for sticking with me and my story xoxoxo

I do not own Glee, you know the drill, enjoy my loves.

Chapter 9 Kurt's POV

I woke up the next morning with a major headache, eyes puffy, and mouth dry, like cotton. After crying for what seemed like hours, but was only about one, Mercedes and I talked about what happened and what I should do in case I ran into Blaine again. I had to work today so she was dropping off Lena at school, which is perfect because I couldn't risk a second encounter so soon. Blaine knows about Mercedes, and they have met and have hung out once or time, but Cedes can definitely handle the inevitable. If push comes to shove, knowing her she will drop off Lena to Tina and walk right out with no problem. Once she went into diva mode, there was no stopping her. I look at the clock, it is 7:30 am, so I get up, shower, get dressed, and start breakfast for the three of us. As I finish up the pancakes and set the eggs and bacon on plates, I hear shoving coming from the hall leading to the kitchen. In walks my little princess and best friend dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning baby girl! Did you sleep well?" I ask my angel as she sits in her usual chair at the counter. She nods, she is not a morning person, I swear she gets it from Finn. I set her plate in front of her and watch her chow down, yup definitely gets that from Finn. As she eats, I hear Mercedes asks if I'm doing better.

"I'm getting there. I just have to figure out when to tell him and how. But not right away, if I see him anytime soon. He doesn't need to know Lena's his yet, I just want to make sure that when I tell him, he will stick around. You know, even if he doesn't love me anymore and has moved on," I smile sadly her way.

"You are not that easy to forget. And you are sure as hell not replaceable. If you see him again and actually talk to him, he will be crazy to not love you or Lena for that matter."

This is why I keep her around, "Thanks Cedes. You are truly the best friend a guy could have. I don't know what I would do without you," I said as my eyes started to water, but tears refused to fall. I am seriously all cried out for the year.

She hugs me and kisses my cheek, "And you are the best friend a girl could have. And I know you will always been there for me as much as I am there for you." Out of nowhere I feel a little hand wrapped around my leg.

"I love you daddy," a tear actually fell this time. That is exactly what I needed to start my day.

I picked up my little girl, hugged her close, and kissed every inch of her face, "I love you too Calena Devon, so very much." She smiles at me and jumps down to grab her things for school. Minutes later I am saying see you later to her and Cedes as they drive off in one direction and I drive in the other. This is what I live for, knowing that my daughter is happy, healthy, and loved. She is the reason I live and I know I can make it through anything because I have her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's a treat, just because I love you so much xoxoxo

Chapter 10 Mercedes's POV

Lena and I are driving to school, radio blasted, and singing loud and obnoxiously. How can you not love this little girl when all you feel is joy around her. With the short distance it takes to get to her school, we finally pull up to the parking lot and walk in the hand in hand. We head to the end of the hall where Kurt told me her classroom was, as I enter the door the first person I see is none other than Blaine Anderson, the love of my best friend's life. To avoid him, I politely squeeze through the other parents dropping off their kids, and make a beeline to Tina with Lena right by my side.

"Hey Cedes. What are you doing here?"

"I had to drop off Lena because Kurt had to work this morning. Keep an eye on this one will you and I will see you after school," I say kind of in a rush in order to avoid_ him._

"I always do. Hey Lena, sweetheart."

"Hi, Auntie Tina," she greets back before running off to talk to some kids. I hug Tina goodbye before making a mad dash to the door. Once I get one foot out, I hear my name being called...

"Mercedes?" I turn around slowly, pissed that I got caught.

"Hello Blaine."

Blaine's POV

I am completely drained from yesterday's events. After going home and talking through everything with Sam, things are just not making sense to me. Kurt has a kid. A beautiful little girl that is three years old. She can't be adopted because she looks just like Kurt except the skin color and curls. For now I just shrug off today's crazy events and head over to Santana and Brittany's house. Since neither of us cook, we just went to the Spotlight Diner which is not to far from their house. I tried to stay focused throughout dinner and I did good for the most part, but I keep drifting to what encountered that day. Santana and Sam were going back and forth with the insults like usual. They don't hate each other, they just find it funny to play the dozens. After so many years, you would think things like, "Shut you're trap trouty mouth before you swallow us all." Or, "Did you eat a kid today with that guppy mouth," would grow trying, but not so much. I swear they are like birth brother and sister the way they fight and then seconds later laugh like nothing happened. Brittany on the other hand just looks confused, watching them go back and forth. Usually I would take part, but I had a nagging voice in my ear making me question everything about those three and a half months with Kurt. Did he decide to have a baby with someone? Did a relative pass and leave the baby to him? I have no idea, but I did rack my brain trying to figure it out. After dinner, we all go to a movie and chill before it was time to leave our separate ways. I hug my sister and her girlfriend and walk away while Sam does the same thing.

Just then Santana yells my name as I get closer to my car, "Yeah. What's up Tana?"

"You have a little girl in your class, slightly tanned skin, chestnut brown hair, and hazel eyes, just keep an eye on her and make sure she is okay, got it? She's important to me and so his her parent so please and thanks. Gotta go, see you Blainey," she kisses my cheek and runs to Brittany and leave.

What girl? She just described three girls of the same caliber, what the hell? I just shrug it off and start up my car to head home. Safe to say I didn't get much sleep that night. So this morning, I am kind of dragging behind. I don't get to my class early like I wanted to do in order to greet my student, and I arrive just after the herd of about six sets of parents and students getting settled the kids settled in for the day. I walk over to my desk and see Tina talking to a voluptuous African American woman with a small tanned hand clutched in her own. From the back, I think nothing of the woman or the little girl guessing they are just getting settled in like the others. As I see the conversation wrapping up and the little girl run off to talk to the other students, I realize that it is Lena. My heart contracts at the familiar face, and I try my hardest to look at the woman who brought her, maybe I know her, maybe I can find Kurt. I see her make a dash for the door, but before she does, I catch a glimpse of her face, "Mercedes?"

She freezes and turns around slowly and I see her more clearly, my heart is about to burst out of my chest, "Hello Blaine."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 No One's POV

"Mercedes?" he says again in utter disbelief. "Is that really you?"

She just smiles sadly at him and nod, "Yeah it is. So if you will excuse me," she turns around to leave.

"Wait!" he hesitates for a heartbeat, "Is he happy?"

She sighs and turns back around, "He's... content with his life. It's been a challenge, but he's not alone."

Blaine nods his head in understanding, "Is he seeing anyone?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but seeing how you actually work here and it wasn't some sort of fluke, you will see him again soon. And by that look in your eyes, I can tell you still love him so here's some advice. Do fuck up again, he has someone else to think about this time around. Also keep an open mind to the life he has now because she is the most important person in his life besides his family, friends, and," she hesitates for a second, "and you." She embraces him in tight hug and whispers in his ear, "It's great to see you again Blaine. Don't break his heart again," she lets go and walks away from a man who has found the hope he was looking for the last four years.

Kurt's POV

Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Work was uneventful because Isabelle had meeting after meeting so I ran errands and assisted with said meetings. When five o'clock came around, I packed up to head home, exhausted from the day and couldn't wait to cuddle up to my baby girl. I knew Mercedes had a show at 8 pm, so she wouldn't be home until 11 o'clock or so depending on the crowd. As I get home, I announce my arrival just to be hug attacked by my bouncing three going on four year old. This is what I look forward to on a daily basis, she is the reason I wake up and feel like I can do anything. "Hey Lena! I missed you. How was school?" In no time, she talks at rapid speed telling me about what she learned, her new friends, and how much she loves her teachers. If only she knew that one of the teachers she loves should have been someone who loved her in return if it wasn't for me. I've been through all the stages from sadness to anger to denial, not in that order, to just guilty. It's my fault that he doesn't know, it's my fault that my child grew up without her other father because I didn't want to stop Blaine from living his life. I guess my thoughtful intention was outweighed by a selfish reasoning. I wanted Blaine to not worry about us and drop his life for me and Lena, but I was really scared and didn't know how to tell him so I panicked and now I feel so ashamed. He deserved to know. Back to reality, "That's amazing baby girl, do you have anything to work on?" She nods pulling out her homework folder from her Hello Kitty backpack. I look at the papers and see that they are practicing writing their names and the letter C, so that is killing two birds with one stone. Lena and I work on her homework together, which isn't so difficult because we practiced all summer. After 45 minutes to an hour, I get up to make dinner with Lena trailing behind to help. After putting the chicken breast in the oven and boiling the potatoes, Mercedes walks into the kitchen and starts setting up the counter-top for dinner, while showing a sign of distress on her face. I tell Lena to sit at the table and pull Cedes over to the side where we're out of ear shot. "Mercy? What happened when you dropped off Lena?" Deja Vu. She sighs and looks me in the eye, "He recognized me, I talked to him, and it wasn't so bad." I stare at her speechless, "Y-y-you talked to him? What did he say?" She recalls the brief conversation and I just sit there gobsmacked because this doesn't help with the guilt when she said our sad he looked. "Kurt, you have to talk to him. You can't avoid him anymore, and I know you still love him, I can tell he still have feelings for you. You owe it to yourself to be happy and for Lena to be happy with BOTH of her parents. He would be crazy not to love Lena because she is an amazing little girl raise by an amazing man. You have to stop running from him, from love because you lost it once. You found him again, that's gotta count for something right?" She squeezes my hand, and gets up to check on dinner, leaving me with so much to think about. Once dinner is ready, we all sit down to eat and talk about our days and enjoy the time together because come tomorrow our lives was about to change. I guess it's time to get my man and my daughter's father back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 No One's POV

Kurt woke up the next morning, feeling very anxious for the days events. Dalton has a strict rule about parent involvement. Kurt signed up for every other Wednesday because those were his only day off except the occasional request when it came to spending time with Lena. He forgot all about it with the drama of the past few days until Lena actually reminded Mercedes and Mercedes reminded him. Today he will be spending the day with Tina, one of his best girl friends for several years and the love of his life. It is still hard to believe that Kurt is this close, yet so far away from Blaine. He get up at his usual time of 7:30 am, he showers, gets dressed, do his skincare regimen (yes he still needs to look fabulous doesn't he?), and heads down to make breakfast and pack Lena's lunch. With all the hustle and bustle, his mind still drift at the thought of today and actually talking to Blaine. He doesn't want to scare him right off the bat, so he feels it would be better to ease fatherhood on him. In Kurt's mind, conversation, date, more conversation, and then fatherhood would work best for Blaine since it has been four years since they last spoke to each other. They have to get to know each other all over again. They have to find out if they can still love each other with how much they have changed over the years. Just then, Lena and Cedes both walk into the kitchen and take their usual seats. Breakfast is quiet due to Kurt being lost in thought, Mercedes wishing for things to go well, and Lena obliviously stuffing her face. When all the food is finish and the dishes in the dishwasher to be taken out later, the three head out for their day with hugs and kisses, wishing the best for today's events.

Kurt's POV

I am currently pulling into the school parking lot and freaking out. When I park the car, Lena notices I am not moving, "Daddy! We at school now. I wanna see my friends," she whines.

"Okay, I'm coming sweetheart." I quickly exit my car and go to the passenger back door side of my Navigator to let her of her booster seat. She jumps done, grabs my hand and takes off. I don't have time for freak out like I did on the drive here, too busy trying to keep up with her. In no time, we are at her classroom door and she lets go of my hand and runs and hugs a little girl around her age. I take a deep breath and walk into the classroom preparing myself for what is yet to come. I see Tina and walks over to give her a hug and a cheek kiss in greeting.

"Hey Kurtie," I roll my eyes at the name.

"Hey Tee, what am I doing today?"

"Well, for now you just have to hang around and watch over Lena. Then you will help pass out papers during the lessons and interact where you feel comfortable. They are pretty young, so just be yourself and you should be fine. Also, Blaine, the other teacher, will probably want to see you. He says you're old friends from when he lived in Lima. That is pretty cool that we all know each other right? Anyway, just relax for now while I greet the rest of the parents," she says rapidly as she walks away. She seriously reminds me of Rachel when she starts talking non-stop. I shake my head and head over towards my daughter who is surrounded by a group of about four other kids.

"Daddy! This is Ryder, Marley, Jake, and Lauren. This is daddy," she beams after introducing everyone all by herself.

I smile at the little kiddos, "It's great to meet you guys." I am met with a chorus of smiles and waves before I direct Lena to her seat. As I sit and chat with my daughter as she tells me all she does in a day at school, I feel eyes watching me from a far. I know without even turning around, but I turn anyway to be met with wide eyes that looked a little teary-eyed. I smile sadly at him, he smiles back, and before I know it, it is time for classes to start for the little ones.

Blaine's POV

I woke up much like the last couple of days in deep thought, but today I had a little pep in my step. After seeing Mercedes and talking Sam's ear off the entire way home, I feel hopeful for the first time in four years. Today is gonna be a good day, I can feel it, and it's all because I have a second chance to do this right. When, yes I am confident enough to say that, when I see Kurt again I will not let him walk away again without telling him that I still love him. I will not let him walk away again without being totally and completely mine. Sam is already in his car when I exit the house and get in through the passenger side. The car ride is silent because of my thinking of how to get Kurt back, and Sam not being a morning person. When we make it to our destination, we go our separate ways with a goodbye and a bro hug. As I enter my classroom, I look around with the smile never leaving my face, I wake up every morning to teach these little people, to guide them, to make a difference. All set for a day of learning, I turn to put my things away at my desk. Out the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of chestnut hair. Thinking it's Calena, she is seriously one of my favorite students, I turn fully to look in her direction just to stop in my tracks. Not only is it Lena, but it's always the man I have loved for four whole years of my life. The man I met at a stupid party, who I talked to all night long, who I spent the greatest four months of my life with, was sitting at the table with his little girl smiling and talking. It was the most beautiful sight, ignoring the pain in my chest, and I just couldn't look away. Just then he turns, making eye contact, and my eyes became watery. He smiles sadly at me and I felt like I could bust, I smile back at him because how could I not. Suddenly the bell rings signaling the start of the day, we break eye contact and I start the day with my favorite little kiddos.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Are you guys ready for this?! I don't think ya'll ready for this lol. Finally we have a goshdamn Klaine conversation and so much more in store for you lovely lovely people. I am truly appreciative for the love I have been seeing since I started this story. You guys keep me going and I love you to pieces. Alright, I'm nervous so fingers crossed... let's do this!

P.S. I do not own Glee which sucks ;p

Chapter 13 No One's POV

Watching Blaine was a surreal experience for Kurt. The Blaine he once knew everything about was not the same Blaine standing before him. Teaching was just a fall back plan when it came to them sharing their dreams for the future. No matter where he ended up, music was Blaine's dream first and foremost. It's crazy to think about the future they laid out never became reality, except maybe Lena, but seeing how he doesn't know, as of now it doesn't count. All of their plans included an _us_, they were supposed to be together forever. As time goes on you realize, you can plan the future you want, bur life has a way of throwing a few twists and turns along the way. As Kurt sits lost in thought while mesmerized by his former flame, the recess bell rings interrupting his thoughts. Calena looks up at her daddy expectantly with her eyes saying 'What are you waiting for?' He slowly stands up and grabs his little girl's hand and head for the door with Tina, the other students, and the two other mothers that volunteered. Recess lasted a good half hour with Kurt having the time of his life chasing Lena around, pushing her on the swing, going down the slide together. Nothing beats the moments he shares with his pride and joy. Not realizing, it was the most relaxed he felt all day considering the situation he put himself in almost four years ago. Once playtime is over, all involved re-entered the classroom in preparation for the next lesson of the day.

Kurt's POV

It is finally two o'clock and my head is reeling from so much anxiety. I said I would talk to Blaine and that is what I intend to do. But what I will say is the million dollar question. As the parents all retrieve their children and I send Calena home with Tina, which she offered to watch her, I take a deep breath and approach Blaine's desk.

"Hi, Blaine," I say softly, loud enough to hear, but not to startle him. His head shoots up so fast that it might have caused whiplash.

"Kurt," he breaths and that's all it takes for a lone tear to slide down my cheek.

"Wow. I just can't believe you're really here. Look, erm, I am really sorry for running off. I just didn't know how to respond to seeing you again. And I was surprised," I reply in a shaky voice.

"Good surprised or bad?"

"I'm actually still trying to figure that out," I admitted to him. His face fall and at realizing what I said my eyes went wide.

"NO! No, I didn't mean seeing you is bad. I mean so much has happened over the years and I missed you being there you know? It's been four years. We don't know each other anymore. We are totally different people now and it's like meeting all over again. Seeing you has caused mixed emotions, I won't lie about that, but it's amazing to see you again Blaine," I clarify as quickly as I can.

He stares for a second before he gives me a small smile that made me release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It's incredible to see you to Kurt. A lot has changed over the years, but hopefully we can make up for lost time. It would be great to have you in my life again. I've missed my best friend," he finished with watery eyes.

"I've missed mine to," I reply my eyes tearing up as well.

Out of nowhere he looks at his watch and notices the time, "Shit. Uhm, I have to get home before he kills me for keeping him waiting, but how about we have dinner Friday. You know to just catch up on the last four years?" he asks with so much hope in his voice while my heart shatters. So he is taken? I knew after all these years, that I was stupid to think someone as amazing as Blaine would still have a place for me in his heart.

I smile my best fake smile and nod, "Of course, that's sounds great. Erm, I have to go to, Lena is with Tina and Mike so, yeah, see you Friday. You can get my number from Tina and we can meet somewhere once you decide. It was good to see you Blaine really. Friends?" I ask holding out my hand for him to shake. It physically pained me to say that, but I want him in my life and I will take what I can get.

He frowns confusingly at my change in mood no doubt, but takes my hand anyway.

_There are those sparks again_, "Yeah, friends." I smile and turn to leave with a few more tears escaping without my permission. _Ugh, I am seriously one hell of a mess._ I think as I compose myself enough to drive away from another broken heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I know, I know, I suck right. I should have just forced them to kiss, but I am super evil lol No that is not how this goes, I want to exceed all spectations of this story because I want to tell a real love story with very questioning genetic conditions. So to celebrate the end of the semester for me, last exams whoot whoot, I present a new chapter early for you guys :) Okay I am done, enjoy and for my Samcedian... this one's for you baby ;p

P.S. I do not own Glee because if I did it would be plenty of PG 13 action going on lol

Chapter 14 Kurt's POV

I make it home in one piece after picking up Lena from Tina and Mike's which is thankfully not too far away and in the same direction of my home. I just want to curl up, watch _Moulin Rouge_, eat ice cream, and cry. I know pathetic, but that's my mood dammit so bite me. I try to distract myself by singing along to the radio with my baby girl as loud as we can. When I finally pull up to the loft, I find Mercedes's car already there along side a black old truck, that I have never seen before, which is strange because she never beats me home. Upon entering through the door, I walk into the living room just to see her on the couch in a heavy make-out session with some blonde, obviously from a bottle, and I quickly cover my daughter's face and rush her to her room. Going unnoticed because really have they came up for air yet? After getting Lena situated, I come back to the living room and clear my throat to get the lovebirds' attention. They didn't hear me, well duh, they are too focused on eating each others' faces.

"MERCY!" I yell and yeah that got their attention. I stand there amused as they both jump apart to opposite sides of the couch and pretend like nothing happened.

"Hey boo. I didn't hear you come in," she replies breathlessly.

"Well duh, I wouldn't notice the world either if I was sucking face with blonde boy over here," I tease with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel. Best friend and roommate to the girl you were just devouring on our sofa," I stick my hand out in greeting giggling at a blushing Mercedes.

"Sam Evans. And I am really sorry for that, we just kind of got lost there," he says turning bright red while Cedes just looked super embarrassed.

"I bet you did. Nice to meet you Sam. So are you staying for dinner or are you already satisfied with your appetizer you just had?"

"Kurt!"

"I'm joking. You are welcome to stay Sam. The more the merrier, just please be cautious of my daughter. There is a lot she still doesn't need to know about life and I would like to keep it that way."

He nods and blushes at the awkwardness I am causing. I love watching people get embarrassed. I chuckle once I have achieve my goal of humiliating my best friend, and went to start dinner for the four of us. Smiling and singing to myself, I move around the kitchen, feeling so much better than before I got home.

No One's POV

Dinner was surprisingly okay which is not really a shock. Sam was funny, kind, and charming. Kurt still needed the back story of how all this went down, but things were definitely PG with Calena there. Sam made her laugh, so she loved him right away and he was a gentleman which made Kurt love him because his best friend deserved the best life had to offer. When dinner was finally done, Sam announced his brother was wondering where he was so he had to go. Mercedes walked him to the door and Kurt watched them say goodbye with a hug and soft kiss. _Awww young love, I had that once_, Kurt thought. It was a sweet moment and before he knew it, it was Lena's bedtime, so he gave her a bath, and tucked her in. Tonight she wanted a song instead of a story so he sang his favorite love song, _Come What May_, to his favorite person in the world. When she finally began to doze off, he pulled up the covers, turned off the light, whispered he loved her, and kissed her forehead loving before walking out of her room. Mercedes had already gone to her room, so that is the direction he went in for his interrogation. He is really happy for her, but he couldn't help by feel sad that she didn't want him to know. Kurt knocked lightly on the door and when he heard the muffled come in, he waltz in and sat on the end of the bed.

"You have some explaining to do diva."

Mercedes' POV

Sam surprised me at work and I was seriously the happiest girl ever. I got off of work early with permission of course, checked the time, and noticed that Kurt wouldn't be home right away because of the whole Blaine situation. After greeting my boyfriend with a hug and a kiss, I tell him to follow me to my home so that we can get some much needed alone time. I have been putting in extra work at the diner and playing gig after gig in the hopes of finally being discovered by someone. One guy was interested, but within 20 minutes of talking to him, I found out he was a whack job, so I bolted. I really haven't had one on one time with my Sammy in a few weeks, just coffee dates and many many phones calls and text messages. I miss him holding me where we would steal sweet kisses and talk for hours about any and everything. As I pull up in the driveway with Sam pulling up right beside me, I check the lot to make sure Kurt isn't home. You see, Kurt doesn't know about Sam and I feel really bad about it. We tell each other everything, and I knew he would be happy for me, but I didn't want him to feel neglected or betrayed in whatever way because I found somebody and he hadn't found Blaine yet, until recently. We enter the loft and I direct him to the couch while I head to the kitchen for drinks and snacks. Returning to the living room, I sit next to my amazing boyfriend and we just talk for the next hour or so. He makes me laugh and that is something I just adore about him. When he kisses me, I feel my skin tingle and I can't help but return the kiss. Pretty soon, we are in a seriously heated make-out session, in our own little world, oblivious to life outside of each other. Suddenly, I hear my name being called, startling me to jump away from Sam's delicious lips. _Oh shit!_

"Hey boo. I didn't hear you come in," I say trying my damnedest to catch my breath. After being thoroughly embarrassed, and introductions were made, we all had dinner. I loved seeing the reaction of two of the most important people in my life gave to my boyfriend. More than anything, their approval matters most because one I live with them and two I trust them with my life. I know Lena's three, but if I needed 911, my little diva would call. When it was time to say goodbye, I walked Sammy to the door and gave him a hug and kiss goodbye. Noticing that Lena and Kurt were no longer around, I cleared the counter-top and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I then headed to my room to prepare for the interrogation that was bound to come once Calena was sound asleep.

Kurt's POV

"Explain," I demanded trying to be stern, but failing miserably.

"He makes me happy Kurt," she admits firmly with a soft tone. My face breaks out into a smile and next thing I know we are squealing and jumping up and down like we used to do when we were young.

I hug her tightly, "I am so happy for you Mercy! You deserve this and so much more. He is a real catch sweetie."

She tears up a little and hugs back just as tight, "Thank you. Your opinion matter to me most. I really really like him, I could maybe love him."

"That's amazing. But Cedes why didn't you tell me? How long have you two been together?"

She looks away slightly ashamed, "A little over four months."

"Mercedes!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I just felt bad about it because I was so happy and you were sad. Don't try to deny it, I noticed anytime we go to Central Park, you looked at the couples and sighed. You saw a family with a baby and you just about cried. You missed Blaine, even after all these years and I felt like it would be pouring salt in old wounds. I am really sorry Kurt, but I didn't want you hurt anymore than you already were. Then when you found Blaine again, things weren't better, but they weren't the worse. You are still in limbo about the whole Blaine thing and I get it, I really do, but I didn't want my relationship to make you feel negative about yourself because you are amazing and any man would be lucky to have you and Blaine would be lucky to be let back in."

I sit there speechless thinking to myself, _would I have been able to see them act like a loving couple when the love of my life still held my heart yet nowhere to be found?_

"You are right Cedes, but you have to know I would have gotten over it. I love you too much to stop you from living just because I felt a little lonely. You deserve to be happy more than anyone I know, you know besides Lena, because you have always been there for me and I will always be here for you," I reassure her as she pulls me into another hug. _A lot of hugs tonight, but I don't mind one bit._ After our little heart to heart, she tells me about Sam and I tell her about my day at school with my baby girl. I told her all about Friday and Blaine possibly being taken and how dumb I felt for thinking he would still love me when he could have anybody he wanted.

"Kurt, that is insane. I saw him the day after you guys ran into each other. That boy still loves you and you love him. You just wait, Friday you are gonna walk away with a boyfriend and Lena's other daddy," she says with all the confidence in the world, confidence I didn't feel myself.

"I hope you're right Cedes." _I really hope you are right._


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thanks for the response from last chapter! I actually love how that came about and I am excited to see where it goes from here. Up next after this chapter is the 'not date' and all hell will be breaking loose, just a little bit. Not only does Blaine find out, but so does Santana, Sam, and every freaking body *insert evil laugh* For now here is some Blaine, Sam, and Santana for you. Enjoy lovelies xoxoxo

I do not own Glee because if I did, I'm pretty sure that more than half of fanfic writers could have got the job done better than the professional writers.

Chapter 15 Sam's POV

_I really love that girl. _Mercedes and I have been going strong for almost five months. I know it is crazy to be in love with someone so fast, but from the first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she would change my life forever. We met one day when she was my waitress at the Spotlight Diner. I was actually on a date that hadn't gone so well so while my date left me half way through, I stayed to listen to the singing. Relationships are really hard to come by when you are me, I am an extreme failure at them. Most of the girls I have went on dates with wants an idiot, someone to disrespect them, or just plain old use them. I am not that guy whatsoever. I was raised by wonderful parents, biological and adoptive. I was taught to be a gentleman, make a girl laugh, make her feel beautiful, make her feel loved and that is what I intended to do for whatever lucky girl who wanted a guy to worship them. Out of nowhere I hear this beautiful rendition of _I Will Always Love You_ _by Whitney Houston_. I look around to find the angel with the voice and spot my Mercedes one table ahead of me singing her heart out. I became mesmerized and I couldn't stop myself from staring at such a beautiful and talented woman. I just knew I had to talk to her and after that the rest was as they say, history. Nobody knows except my parents, Cooper, and the twins. Mercedes has been to my house for dinner once or twice when Blaine was too busy with something else. Cooper knows because he is the one I go to for relationship advice. I love Blaine and I know he will always be there for me, but romance is not his niche especially with his constant pining for his 'Summer Love' which I like to call him. I never got the chance to meet this mysterious man, but I have heard plenty about him over the last three and a half years. As for Santana knowing, hell naw. I just know Ms. Snixx will have something not so amusing to say, so why bother. Yes, I love her because she is my sister, but I swear she knows how to get under my skin. As I pull up to the house, Blaine car is there. Before I am out of the car good, the front door flies open with Blaine bouncing like he has to pee really bad, with a stupid grin on his face. I just shake my head and walk up the steps preparing myself for another long night listening to the wonderful sounds of how _he_ is so wonderful.

Blaine's POV

I am seriously so happy I could explode. After Kurt left, I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out to my car to head home. Sam and I drove separately because the middle school got out a little early because of a guest speaker or something of the sort. I told him I would catch up with him at home and that was that. Driving home, I cannot help, but replay my conversation with Kurt in my head over and over again. This Friday, I am going tell him how I am still in love with him and I don't care what it takes, I will win him back. I know that's a little overconfident because what if he doesn't want me back? What if I am too late and have lost him forever? I can't think like that though. I have to believe that we are meant to be together. He is the Topanga to my Cory, I have to hold on to that hope that we are soul mates. When I arrive home, I noticed that Sam's car isn't even in the driveway. _So I rushed out for nothing? _I just sigh, shaking my head, and walked into the house. I text Sam to see where he was and he texted back that he was visiting a friend so don't expect him for dinner. I just shrug it off because there were times that I couldn't make our family dinners or be home in time. I decided to text Tana and see if she wanted to hang out because I am starving and could use some advice on the whole Kurt situation. She doesn't know about him, he will remain anonymous until I get him back, but she is the person I go to for advice. I love Sam, he is my best friend, but I know he goes to Cooper for relationship assistance, so I go to my sister. Santana may be sneaky, a little crude, a bit rude, and very conceded, but she has been in love with Brittany since cheerleading camp in 8th grade. They have been together since junior year of high school and their relationship is one I admire.

"Hey Tana. What you up to?"

"Nothing much Short stuff. Wassup?"

"Wanna do dinner? Sam bailed, he is hanging with a friend, and I am starved."

"Sure Blainey. Britt has rehearsals until late again, so it should be fine." Brittany works at a dance studio with Tina's husband Mike. They are the best dancers I know along with my friend Jeff from Dalton who also works there. They all have a big showcase in a few weeks that they are preparing for.

"Okay, how about 7 pm? I will shower and come get you and we can go find somewhere to go."

"Okay gelmet head, I will see you then. Love you, bye," she says before hanging up after I say love you too. We have such a weird relationship, we all do. Cooper is the lovable asshole who acts superior, but is the best big brother ever. He is very protective over those he loves. Sam is the comic relieve of the family. You would think our home life was just stuffy and boring and snobby, but I love how we grew up. Yeah, we have had some stuffy dinners before, but our home life is really chill and I admire my parents for making my life simple and the best. Santana is the oversexualized, insulting, sometimes straight up rude yet has the best heart you could imagine. She grew up in the nicer parts of Lima Heights Adjacent. Though my dad made sure her and her mom had everything they needed, Marie Lopez didn't do hand outs. She was a hard worker and a really amazing person despite the obvious. She is truly a second mom to the rest of us. She and my mom are civil, but can you really love the woman your husband had an affair with and got pregnant. We are a weird mixed up family, but I wouldn't have it any other way. As for the twins, they are the innocence of the house. They are seriously our babies and I love them and wish they would stay this young forever. I hop into the shower at about 6:15, leaving my curls wild and free, I don't use as much gel as I used in high school, but these beasts still needs to be tamed. By 6:45, I am heading out the door to pick up Tana. She doesn't live too far, but she lives in the same neighborhood as most of her friends from high school. I haven't met any of them, but I know that they bonded over Glee Club, and nothing has broken that bond since. I don't know much about Santana's other life, outside the family and Brittany, but I guess she is just really protective of her personal life. I pull up to her driveway and honk the horn and nothing. Typical she is never ready when I am. It's like she does this on purpose. I get out and knock on the door, and I hear her yell to come in. I walk in to find her half dressed and applying makeup.

"Seriously, Tana? I said 7 and it is going on 7:05, what are you doing?"

"Relax Frodo, I am almost ready, Brittany had a lunch break so she came home and well... yeah."

I just rolled my eyes, see what I mean about oversexualized?

I stretch out on the sofa waiting for Santana to finish whatever the hell she is doing. I flip on the TV and start to watch a rerun of, how ironic, _Boy Meets World. _It's the episode where Cory tried to get Topanga back and follows her to Disney World. I start to think to myself that yeah, _I love Kurt that much that if he ran, I would follow him anywhere. _I didn't a few days ago, but I will never let that happen again. A few minutes into the episode, Santana finally emerges saying she's ready. Well damn I was ready by 6:45 so whatever. We ended up going to a restaurant resembling Breadstix, a place back in Lima. Santana was obsessed with that place, which she makes sure she visits when she goes to see Mama Lopez. Dinner is good, we talk about the latest and it is not until dessert that I bring up Kurt.

"So there is a guy that I have known since Lima. Before we moved here, we were together and so in love. But when I moved to New York, we kind of lost touch and I was devastated. Well, I recently ran into him and we had a talk today and made plans for Friday, like a catching up thing. Should I tell him I still love him or see what happens?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you have been in love with Brittany since you were 13 and you have been together since junior year of high school. You know I value your opinion a lot because we have both struggled with a lot and you have always been there when I needed you and vise versa. I know you are a hard ass, but you are a real sucker for love and I want the love of my life back. Please Tana?"

"Oh Blainey. Damn my soft spot for your curly headed cuteness. Okay first are you sure you want him back? You gotta be sure because if you go for it and find out it is not worth it, it can be a disaster waiting to happen. I mean one of my friends has a baby by some douche, I don't know who, that has nothing to do with him or his daughter," she says.

"Wait him? You have a gay friend who can carry babies? Wow, that's interesting and amazing and weird. Anyway that reminds me, he has a kid, but I don't know if over the last few years if he adopted or accidentally got some girl pregnant, which is weird because he is 100% gay."

"Well that is different, but that's another reason to think it through. A child is a big responsibility and anyone who enters their lives has to make a commitment not only to the person, but the kid as well."

"Oh, I've met his daughter, she is something special. I would be happy to be apart of her life, but I just gotta get the guy back you know," I reassure my sister.

"Okay you do have two options. You can start all over," I groan at this, I want him now. "Or you can tell him you love him. Lay it all out on the table and hope for the best. He loved you once, I'm sure he still has love for you deep down. Knowing you, you will go for the latter, so be gentle. Ease it over on him during dinner or whatever. Don't come on too strong because you will scare him off. Just be yourself and get to know the new him because a lot can change about someone in years," she smiles self-satisfied. She could be the best person ever when she wanted to be, that is why I love her so much. She used to be angry all the time because of her sexual preferences. She tried to cover it up with the football team, Puck especially, who threw the party I met Kurt at, and any guy who looked her way. I would never insult my sister by calling her a slut, she was just lost and I am so happy she found her way in one piece.

"Thanks Santana. That really helps, like a lot and I know I came to the right person."

"So why didn't you go to Lisa Rinna for advice, I mean you guys are besties. Surely he could have been some help to your love sickness."

"Sam's never been in love to my knowledge, so it's different. Plus whenever he has a date or something, he calls Cooper. I don't mind, but yeah we are best friends, we're brothers, but sometimes we need you guys as much as we need each other," I say to her.

"Way to get mushy Jumping Shrimp," she insults with a smile on her face. I just smile back and we go back to eating and talking before heading home for the day.

When Sam pulls up, I am a hopping mess because I just got Kurt's number from Tina and when I texted him he texted back. Now I know it is a stupid thing to be excited about, but come on this is a form of communication which brings me one step closer to my one and only. Just before he gets to the door, I see he looks deep in thought, in a dream-like state, happy for whatever reason. Lately he has had a little more pep in his step, but I brushed it off. Have I been so distracted with Kurt, that I didn't notice what was going on in my best friend's lifestyles? _Wow I am a horrible person. _Why didn't he just tell me, I would have understood. We are brothers, we are suppose to be there for each other no matter what. Now I feel guilty.

"Hey Blainey. What's got you so excited?" he sends me a half smile which I can tell is kind of forced.

"Oh nothing. I, erm, I gotta pee so I'm going to do that. I was just making sure all was well when you got home. How was dinner at your friend's house?" I hurriedly said.

His smile grows on his face, "Great. Really great." Yup it's a woman. It has to be because no friend can make him smile like that. But I won't say anything, hopefully he will tell me when he is ready.

"Goodnight Sammy, I will see you in the morning," I say before racing up the stairs. Why the hell didn't I notice this before? I mean we tell each other everything, you know besides the Kurt thing, but that is complicated. For now I just put it to the back of my mind and get ready for bed. I really cannot wait until Friday.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Kurt's POV

It is finally Friday and I am freaking the hell out. Today is the day that I tell Blaine about Calena. I know it could ruin any chance of us, if there can ever be an us again, but I can't do it anymore. He needs to know and though I had good reason, I feel so damn bad for waiting so long to tell him. So hopefully he won't hate me too much when I tell him because I just know he is gonna be so pissed. Mercedes and Sam are going to watch Lena, one because Mercy is off today and offered, and two Sam really wanted to spend time with the both of them. That is really sweet of him, yet weird, but mostly sweet. I trust Sam, he's a good guy and I know my daughter is in good hands with him and her Godmother. I have been texting Blaine the last two days. Nothing major, just _Hello, how are you? _messages. We are meeting at that restaurant similar to Breadstix. I don't know why me and my friends spent so much time there because the bread sticks actually suck, but the food wasn't awful. Plus this is not a date so the less it feels like a date, the less nervous I will be. We are meeting there at about 7 and it is now 5:30, so I decided to play with my daughter before leaving because by time I get back she will be in bed. This is the first time I have been out with someone other than my friends and child in forever, except maybe Adam. I know what you are thinking, but hell no. Adam is a nice guy, but just a friend. He is not my type and when he wanted more than friendship I told him to back off. Not that he isn't handsome, smart, or kind, it's just that he is not Blaine. This all happened about a year after we moved, so all is well and good and we remained friends ever since. When six o'clock finally rolls around, I get up from playing with Lena, make her a quick snack before dinner and jump in the shower. After my shower, I stand in my boxer briefs in front of my closet, trying to figure out what the hell to wear. I want him to notice me, but not be too obvious about it. I settle for my dark skinny jeans, light gray shirt rolled up at the sleeves, and dark lapel vest with my Doc Martens, oh the beauty of working at a fashion empire. By the time I finish getting dressed and coiffing my hair, the clock reads 6:30 so I make my way out the door with a hello to Sam, hug from Mercedes along with a good luck, and a hug and kiss from my baby girl. This is it. This is the day my life changes forever and it can be for better or for worse. _Damn, now I'm nervous again. _

Blaine POV

I am so freaking excited that I am actually sitting outside of the restaurant half an hour early waiting for Kurt. We have been in contact for the last few days, nothing major, but still meaningful for me. To me it is the first step to being Kurt&amp;Blaine again. I mean I know it will take more than mere text messages, but hey I'm being positive here dammit. In no time at all, I see Kurt's Navigator, I can't believe he still has that from high school, pulling into the lot. My nerves are seriously kicking in, but I'm pretty chill for the most part. This is not a date, but hopefully it will lead to dates. _Okay breath Blaine, you can do this. It's Kurt, the love of your life, your one and only. _We exit our cars at the same time, I notice, and meet at the restaurant entrance that me and Tana was just at two days ago. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him in greeting and he hugged back. I hold the door open and we are seated within minutes.

"You look great Kurt."

"Thanks, so do you Blaine," he smiles and I swoon.

"I'm really glad we are doing this. I really missed you," I admit kind of shyly.

"Me too. I've missed you to Blaine. And can I just say, I am really really sorry for running away when I first saw you again. It was just in so much shock and fear that -"

"Fear? You were afraid to see me again? But why, I mean I'm still me, just a few years older. I'm still Blaine, why would you be scared of me?" I really curious to know the answer to my question.

I notice he seems very nervous. He takes a deep breath and starts to talk, "Well, I have been keeping something really important from you and I am scared of your reaction to it."

"What is it Kurt? Is it something really bad?" I am scared as hell. What secret? We always told each other everything when we were together. What can he be hiding from me?

"No! No, it's not bad per say, but I really wanna wait just a little longer and just catch up on life. I don't want to ruin the evening, not that I would intentionally, but you know the thing I have to tell you is pretty big and I don't know how you will react, but I really hope you understand -"

"Kurt! Okay, calm down, you can tell me later. I don't mind waiting, but please tell me you're not dying or sick or something," I beg.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, but yeah after dinner I promise." I nod. He gives off a relieved sigh, but I shrug it off as the waiter finally makes his appearance. We order our drinks and food. When the waiter scurries off, we fall into a awkward turned easy conversation. We reminisce about the past, we recall the time we missed, and we shared out hopes for the future. Dinner was amazing and I could find myself falling in love with him all over again. I just had to tell him, and I had to tell him now.

"Kurt."

"Yeah, Blaine."

"I have to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it, but I want you to listen please."

He braces himself like it's bad news, but he could not be more wrong.

"You see, the last four years has had many ups and downs for me. The first year, I had to move away from you and everything I've known all my life, but I coped as best as I could for my parents, grandmother, and siblings. I mean I was the 'strong one' and I took pride in that, but I was miserable for a long time. I was just going through the motions for a long time until Monday. Monday, I got some of my spark back because I saw you. I got my hope back that everything happened for a reason and that everything would work out. That day I saw you, I knew this was my second chance to love you and be loved by you. I know it's been years and a lot can happen in that allotted amount of time, but I never stopped loving you. I never stopped hoping and wishing to see you again. I never stopped believing that you were and are my soul mate. I waited all these years just for the chance to never let you go again without a fight. I should have fought harder, I should have visited, I should have kept us going even when we thought it couldn't be done. And I know you might be thinking how can I want to be with you when you have a daughter. And the truth is I love Calena because she is so smart, adorable, loving, kind, and wonderful. But most of you she is a part of you and that makes her all the more special because you are wonderful in every sense of the word. Please. Please Kurt, tell me I'm not crazy for loving you even more then I did all that time go. Tell me there is hope because I need you like the air I breathe, I need you like my heart needs to beat because baby you are my heart. Please Kurt. Please," I finished pouring my heart out with tears running down my face. "Say something Kurt, please."

I look up to see tears running down his face as well and I can't help but think he is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen.

"Blaine," he chokes out. "Oh B-blaine. I l-love you t-t-to."

I smile through my tears until I hear the one word that can change everything.

"But," he continues. "I have to tell you something."

I brace myself for the rejection. "After you left, I went into a deep depression. Nobody could make me feel better for losing the love of my life that soon. I uhm, I got really sick and Mercedes brought me a pregnancy test because she and parents are the only people to know about my special condition. You see, erm, I have something called the mpreg gene that allows me to carry and birth a baby. When the test came out positive, I couldn't be depressed anymore because I had a little one to think about." _He cheated on me? _"Once I actually went to the doctor's and he confirmed that I was pregnant, I made up my mind to not tell the father because he deserved to live his life without having to worry about a baby. I was trying to do the right thing, but I always felt guilty about not telling him. On March 15, 2012 I gave birth to a little girl, 6 lbs 3 oz, 21 inches long and it was the best day of my life. I named my daughter after my best friend and her daddy." _Why is he telling me this? This is breaking my heart to pieces. I thought he loved me, but he cheated on me? _He takes a deep breath continuing, while tears remained flowing on both of our faces, "I named my baby, Calena Devon Hummel. I named her after you Blaine. I named OUR daughter after you." My head snaps up with the quickness and the next thing I know, I feel dizzy and everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: So now Blaine knows, but how will he react? Thank you all for sticking by me, I love and appreciate all of you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys give me life and I love hearing from you guys. Any suggestions or anything feel free to tell me because I do this for your enjoyment and I am super ecstatic that you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Prompt line is open as well so by all means take advantage. That is all my lovelies xoxoxo

P.S. I do not own Glee because more shirtless Klaine would have occurred, with them together ;)

Chapter 17 No One's POV

When Blaine went down, Kurt immediately jumped out of his seat shouting for help. He props Blaine's head on his lap and dabs a cool cloth on his forehead that the waiter brought out. Checking his pulse, breathing, anything that could have caused him to collapse, they gently began trying to coax him to wake up. Within minutes, Blaine's eyes begins to open and he was gaining consciousness. When Kurt was finally able to see those beautiful hazel green eyes that reminded him so much of his little girl, he breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt and the waiter both helped Blaine to his feet and got him a glass of water to drink in slow sips. Once Blaine was finally coming back to himself, he looked down at his and Kurt's interlaced hands. No telling what was going through his mind, but his face showed him to be angry, to be hurt, to feel every emotion he had the right to feel. Realization set in and he quickly ripped his hand from Kurt's a little more harshly then he intended. Kurt's face fell at the movement and the look of pure anger and betrayal.

"We. Have. A. What?" he said slowly, eyes going a shade darker.

Kurt was crying even harder then before and struggled to speak, "C-c-calena's y-yours B-blaine," he managed to stammer out.

Blaine looked seriously pissed the hell off and he had right to be. Before anyone could stop him, he hurriedly grabbed money from his wallet, threw it on the table and walked out of the restaurant. Kurt immediately followed after him, thanking the waiter and manger who later joined to make sure everything was okay.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine, please! I am so sorry! Please talk to me, please don't hate me. You have to know that yeah it was a selfish thing to do, but I thought I was doing the right thing for you," he rambled on and on trying to get Blaine to somewhat understand.

Blaine swiftly turned around at Kurt's words, "The right thing Kurt? THE RIGHT THING? Who the hell was it right for? You, you kept her from me for almost four years! You kept me from my daughter and that is inexcusable. You should have told me, I had a right to know about my child being born. I had a right to be there for you as your partner, the guy that loves you more than anything. I had a right to experience every first she has ever had from her first smile to her first steps. I should have been there the first day of school as her dad and not just her teacher. You took that away from me and I don't know how I can ever forgive you for that," he blew up in the near empty parking lot except a few bystanders.

"I know Blaine! I know! Don't you think I wanted to tell you?! You left me and I was so alone except for my family and friends. If I didn't have them there is no way in hell I would have made it. They saved me from myself and I was able to go on and be there for Lena. I didn't want you to give up on your dreams for a child and I know it was wrong, but I thought I was helping. I was 18 years old, I was stupid and I'm sorry, but please understand I did it out of love," Kurt cried.

"You didn't even give me a choice in the matter. You took away my right to make that decision for myself. What you fail to realize is that I have and never saw my life without you. Even when we were apart, I knew you were my destiny. If given the choice, I would have and always would chose you and Lena. But Kurt, you didn't trust me or my love for you because I would do any and everything for you. You are my air, my heart, my life, but right here in this moment you are the man that broke my heart almost four years ago. How could you do this to me? To us? You got me questioning if you ever loved me at all and my heart believes you did and do, but my head is another story," Blaine sobs really heartbroken over the situation.

"Blaine, honey, I am sooooo sorry. You have to believe I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway. I just did what I thought was right until I realized that it was so wrong. I really am sorry, please forgive me, I don't wanna live without you now that I have my air, my heart, my life back. Please don't make me live without you because of a mistake I so stupidly made, please."

Blaine did something very unexpected next. He slowly walked towards Kurt, Kurt held his breath, and then Blaine is kissing him passionately and deeply. The kiss was everything the two could remember and then some. There was love, desire, passion, but there was also anger and betrayal. After what felt like forever, they slowly pulled apart panting heavily. Blaine looks deep into Kurt's eyes, lets him go and get in his car and drive off. Watching him leave, Kurt just stands there and cry his heart out for what could have been and what is.

Kurt's POV

Three days. I haven't heard from Blaine in three days. No calls or texts or anything. I feel so stupid and I don't know what to do. I had some personal days to use up so I called off the whole week in hopes of getting myself together. I spent the last three days in bed, watching rom-coms, and crying my eyes out. Lena is out with Mercedes and Sam right now, but was with Finn and Rachel Saturday and Sunday. I missed my baby so much, just to have her snuggled up to me, but I didn't want her to see me like this. I can't believe how things got so bad, so fast. I guess I didn't really think this through. I knew he would be devastated, but never to the point of almost if not totally hating me. I feel so broken right now, but I refuse to go back to that dark place I once was in after he left the first time. A week should do wonders for me because I will not stop my life over this. With any luck, things will get better and he will forgive me. Lena is at the zoo because of her school having a workshop thing going on, so when she gets home I plan on hugging my baby close and enjoying the gift that brought me joy in my darkest hour.

Blaine's POV

Three days. It's been three whole days since I found out that I have a child. I have a biological child of my own with the man I love and I am just finding out. When he told me, I was beyond anger, but now I don't know what to feel. I am beginning to understand where he was coming from, but it still hurts that he decided to exclude me without my knowledge. I spent the whole weekend in my room just watching rom-coms, eating ice cream, and shutting out the world. I know this is pathetic, but I am so in my emotions right now that I didn't care. Now here I am at this work workshop held by the superintendent and I can't focus on anything outside of Kurt and to my delight Lena. I love that little girl and that was before I knew she was mine. Now I imagine me being a father, being her father. Going on adventures, waking up to her jumping on Kurt and my bed, eating together, singing and/ reading to her before bed, everything I always wanted to experience when I had children. To think that I can have that now is the greatest feeling that is also the scariest. Here I have this chance for a family with the one person I can't picture my life without and I just feel like there is so much unresolved about this. How will I tell my parents? How will I tell my brothers and sisters? Will they accept this so easily? Will I be a good dad? What about myself and Kurt? Can we make it work? There are so many unanswered questions and I really need answers, but first I need to talk to Kurt. We either go forth together or not at all and I pray it's the former.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Bare with me my darlings! I'm excited for where this story is headed and I could not be more grateful for you guys! Anyway I have two surprised guess, and I just had to because I love them so freaking much. People will be popping up left and right. So let me shut up and enjoy xoxoxo

P.S. I do not own Glee and dammit I wish I did.

Chapter 18 No One's POV

Blaine really needed to talk to someone and fast. He didn't want his family to know about this yet so he went to the only people he trusted outside of them. After speaking over the phone with him, he agreed that they would meet him at the coffee shop right down the street from my house. Upon entering the door Blaine waited in line and ordered his usual drink, Medium Drip with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. He talks a seat furthest to the back and within minutes the two of them are walking towards him grinning wildly. Blaine jumped up and hugged the hell out of them. He missed them so much, it's been ages since they last saw each other, but they spoke all the time.

"It's great to see you Blaine. I missed you man," Jeff said pulling away from the hug. Jeff Sterling was one of my best friends at Dalton along with his now husband, Nicholas Duval, Wesley Montgomery, and David Thompson. They really made mine and Sam's transfer so much easier then we thought it would be.

"Same here Jeff," I smile as I move on to hug Nick. "Don't worry, I missed you too Nicky," I tease him for old time sake.

"Me too Blainers." They go get their drinks and we all sit down so I could explain what's going on.

"So wassup Blaine? How are things?" Jeff asks as he sips his coffee.

"Things are crazy as hell," I tell them both.

"What do you mean?" this time Nick ask with a confused expression. They knew about Kurt from the beginning because they helped me through the heartbreak. After telling them everything from seeing him for the first time in almost four years, to the dinner, they just sit there very silently.

Nick is the one to break the silence, "Uhm, wow Blaine. A lot has happened since we actually had a full conversation. So what are you gonna do?"

"Well first, I have to come up with a plan to tell my parents and the others. Then, I have to find Kurt and apologize, tell him I forgive him, and be apart of his and my daughter's lives. But my problem is how the hell am I suppose to do any of that? Just imagine Cooper, Santana, and Sam's reaction when I tell them. Cooper and Sam might be please, but Santana is gonna be crazy pissed. She doesn't even know about Kurt except that he is the guy from Lima. Worse then that, my parents are gonna be so disappointed, and the twins are just gonna be confused as hell about a man being able to get pregnant. I'm just terrified how everything is gonna turn out," I admit at the end of my rant.

"Well, I have the gene and when we are ready, we can have kids. This is seriously a miracle for guys like us and it is becoming more and more common these days. I understand the confusing on the twins part because they are kids, but the others should understand. I mean you said Santana told you she had a friend with the gene and a kid. As for the accepting thing, I don't know what to tell you. Honestly, we all are backwards about our love lives," Jeff says to me.

"Jeff and I are married at 23 years old, you have a three year old at 22 years old. We are not conventional, but we work and that's great. Plus you love Kurt and obviously adore Lena? so there is no reason to make others' opinions take priority over them. You have a family now Blaine, embrace it, be thankful for it because we all know how hard it is to feel normal in a world that tells us we are not. You got everything figured out, now it's about seeing it through. I have faith in your ability to be an amazing father and partner, you just have to believe it to. Also, the sooner you talk to Kurt, the better for you guys to share the news to Lena that she has another parent that loves her very much," Nick piggybacks off his husband's words.

"You guys are right. I am so happy I called you knuckleheads," I tease with a watery smile. These guys are like my brothers and I am so very happy to have them in my life.

Kurt POV

I was still laying in the bed cuddled up to Calena who was napping. Out of nowhere, my cell phone rings and I know it can only be Mercedes who has been calling every hour to make sure I haven't gotten myself to deep. I told her I refuse to let that happen again and I meant it. I have Lena to think about and that is enough to keep me going. I answer my phone without looking at the caller ID, "Mercedes I am fine really. I am not going to do anything stupid and I have Calena to think about. You don't have to keep calling like this. I love you for it, but enjoy your date boo," I immediately say into the receiver.

"Hi, erm, Kurt?"

I stop in my tracks. _Holy hell._ "Blaine?"

"Uhm, yeah, hi. I was j-just calling to, to -" He pauses mid sentence and tries again. "Can we meet somewhere to talk? Please, I really need to talk to you face-to-face."

"I would love to Blaine," I say nervously. "But Lena is asleep and I can't leave right now. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well that's okay we can do it another -"

"Come over," I interrupt him mid-sentence. "I mean, if you want to. She's asleep and she's kind of out for the count. We would have privacy so, why not?"

Silence. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. Uhm, what's the address?" I quickly rattle off the address and apartment number that my loft is at. "I know exactly where that is, it's actually not too far so I will see you in 10-15 minutes," he says before we bid each other goodbye. Getting up from the bed, careful not to disturb my baby, I quickly change out of my pajamas for sweats and a t-shirt and wash my face. I don't dress up at home, this is where I am most comfortable. I hear a knock on my door in no time and I make my way to let Blaine in. _Well, here goes nothing. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 No One's POV

After Kurt let Blaine in, they both entered the living room and sat down on the couch. The silent atmosphere was making things very awkward. Finally Blaine broke the silence, "Listen Kurt. I am really sorry for how I handled things. Though I wasn't totally in the wrong, I shouldn't have left you there crying. I was so upset and hurt and I didn't know how to take everything in. Also, though I will never be sorry for kissing you, I am sorry for how I let it happen," he explains.

"No. No Blaine, I am the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have kept her from you. I was terrified back then and I thought when I finally got to New York that I would tell you. But I seriously thought with NY being so big and full of people that I had one in a million chances of seeing you again. I had put off telling you since I saw you again because I waited too long and I didn't know how to tell you. I am so so so sorry Blaine and I would do anything to make it up to you," Kurt apologized.

Blaine is silent for a second until he says the last thing Kurt expected to hear, "When can I meet her?"

Kurt looks confused, "Uhm, Blaine? Sweetie you've met her."

"No I didn't. I met her as Mr. B and not as Blaine, her other daddy. I really want to be apart of her life and yours honestly. I did a lot of thinking over the last few days and realized that I can't afford to live without you, either of you and I don't want to. So I want to meet her, officially, but at your own pace. I don't want to rush anything, so whenever you give the okay, I will be there whenever and for whatever."

Kurt just stared with silent tears streaming down his face. "You w-want to b-be involved? R-r-really Blaine?" Blaine nods at Kurt's question. "I want that more than anything, b-but Blaine are you sure? Raising a child is such a big responsibility, it can get overwhelming, and sometimes you can't fix everything no matter how much you want to. You have a little person depending on you for everything. Are you ready for that Blaine? I am ready to share this with you, if you are absolutely sure."

"Kurt, I meant everything I said at that restaurant. You know, before I made an ass of myself by fainting. I mean what the hell was that?" he chuckled. "I will spend forever loving you and I would rather my forever to include you and Lena, then not include you guys at all. You know I love kids and I have always wanted them... with you. I never would have imagined that I could have a biological child, the perfect combination of me and the man I love, but she exist, she is in that room sleeping and she is beautiful. The first day she ran into my classroom, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and outgoing she was. In music class, she danced and sang and got everyone involved by just having fun. She is so smart, kind, caring, and everything I would want my little girl to be. And to find out that she is mine gives me a reason to smile every day, even on my worst days. To know that she is mine makes my heart leap with joy. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have found my way back to you. Calena is just an amazing bonus to the jackpot. I want this Kurt. As long as you let me, I want forever, but as long as you want this, I want this more than anything. Please please let me have this, us, our family."

Out of nowhere, Kurt throws himself in Blaine's arms as kisses him with so much passion, conveying every feeling he felt in that moment for the other man. Blaine kisses back just as enthusiastically. When the need for air emerged, they slowly pulled apart and stared into each others' eyes.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

They both dive in for another magical kiss that for the first time in forever, feels right. They feel right and they are where they belong. The share smaller kisses as the pull apart once more.

"Hi, beautiful," Blaine says with a ear to ear grin.

"Hi, handsome," Kurt counters with the same expression. "How would you like to meet your daughter?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Blaine's POV

Since Lena was still napping, Kurt and I decided to just continue to talk because we still had so much to discuss. Such as how to tell Lena and where do we stand. So we cuddled up on the sofa where we were still sitting and talked like old times, sneaking little kisses in. Within the hour we hear a muffled, daddy from Kurt's bedroom door and he runs to her aide, while I sit there, bracing myself for the start of the rest of my life. My life as a partner, as a dad was about to start and I couldn't be anymore ready. A few seconds later, Kurt walks into the living room once again cradling his little girl in his arms. Nerves start to build up again. _What if she doesn't like me for a dad? What if I screw this up?_ Thought after thought filled my mind which started to cause self-doubt. But then I look at the little girl that finally looks up from Kurt's shoulder and she smiles at me. That's when I knew, I am making the best decision in my life and I am so ready.

"Mr. B! You here?!" She jumps down out of her father's arms and throws herself in mine and I find myself instantly teary-eyed.

"Hey Butterfly. How are you sweetie?" Every child in my class had a nickname, and Calena was my butterfly because of how beautiful, outgoing, and social she was to the other children.

"I good. Why here Mr. B? I trouble?" she asked with a little pout. All I could think was how adorable she is.

"No, sweetie. It's just that daddy and I have something to tell you." She tilts her head in confusion, again so damn adorable.

"What Mr. B is trying to say pumpkin is that remember when I told you about your other daddy?" She nods her little head. _Kurt told her about me? _"Okay and what do you remember of me telling you princess?"

"Dat daddy wuvs me very much and I meet hims sumday," she smiles proudly at her remembering and a tear escapes at Kurt telling her about me.

"That's right baby. And that day has come, you get to meet your other daddy," Kurt tells her now a little nervous himself.

"Rweally daddy! Yay!" she cheers.

"Yes really Lena, but calm down for a second and I will tell you more okay," Kurt tries to stop her constant bouncing and cheering.

"Okay so do you know why I named you Calena Devon?"

"Yes. After Auntie Cedes and my daddy," she recites with seriousness.

"That's right. Mercedes Calena and Blaine Devon. Lena baby, Mr. B is your other daddy," he finally tells her. I don't know how to expect a almost four year old to take this news, but I hoped she didn't hate me.

"Rweally?" Kurt and I both nod our heads at our little girl. Out of nowhere she launches herself at us both, and resumed her cheers and constant moving. She looks up to me, "You daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie. I am daddy, well your other daddy," I say, smiling at her innocence.

"I love you too daddy," and that is when the tears started and didn't stop. I held her close to my chest and just cried because it's real. It's all real, I am a father and it is the greatest feeling. I look over her head to see Kurt smiling with tears running down his face. I pull him into the hug between me and Lena and kiss his lips over her little head. He kisses back and snuggles up to us, looking very happy. And that is all I could ever want, is for them to both be happy. After a while of crying and Lena talking a mile a minute of all we could do together, we decide to order a pizza and relax with a movie marathon just the three of us. I couldn't be happier with my decision to love this man, and be apart of my little girls life, for the first time in almost four years, I feel complete. Half way through our second movie, _Beauty and the Beast_, one of my favorites after _The Little Mermaid_, the door opens to reveal Mercedes and...

"Sam?"

"Blaine?"


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Hi guys! I have not gotten a chance to answer reviews like normal, but I do read them and I love you guys for them. You guys are serious motivation because I swear I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review you guys give to me. This chapter is a little different with unexpected elements, but I promise everything I write is for a reason. Okay, enough chit chat, enjoy my lovelies xoxoxo

P.S. I do not own Glee because my life isn't that exciting ;p

Chapter 21 No One's POV

"Sam? What are you doing here," Blaine questioned really really confused. He then silently hears Kurt send Calena to her room so the four adults could talk.

"Wait babe? How in the world do you know Mercedes's boyfriend? Are you old friends from school or something?" Kurt asks Blaine just as confused.

"Close sweetie. He's my brother, well one of my brothers, I have three," Blaine says.

"Wait, sweetie? Babe? Boo if this means what I think it means," Mercedes leaves the question hanging in the air. Kurt smiles and nods his head and next thing you know Cedes runs over and embraces her best friend, both squealing and jumping up and down cheering.

"I'm so glad everything worked out," she says.

Meanwhile Sam pulls his brother aside, "excuse me, but since when do you know Kurt? I thought you were holding out for Summer Love," he questions Blaine.

"First of all, don't call him that, but this is him. Kurt is the guy I met at the party almost four years ago."

Blaine pulls Sam back to the other occupants in the room, "Kurt this is my brother, Sam Evans. Sam this is Kurt Hummel," he introduces.

"Uhm, honey, I know who Sam is. I met him last week when I caught him and Mercy sucking face on the sofa," Kurt chuckles. "I knew you had a brother and a sister, but I never would've thought of Sam being that brother."

"It's a long story that I will tell you later, but to make you feel better I have two other brothers and another sister," he says sheepishly.

"I can't wait to meet them," Kurt smiles at Blaine right before meeting him half way for a chaste kiss. Mercedes is beaming of happiness for her best friend, while Sam just looks confused and intrusive on a private moment.

"Well, this is awkward. Kurt have you told Blaine about you know who yet?" Sam attempts to whisper.

"Sam-" Kurt starts.

"Yes, I know about Calena, Sam and I couldn't be happier to have her in my life."

"Really? Good because I like Kurt dude and Calena is an angel, so yay," Sam sighs in relief.

"Sam, Kurt and I have something to tell you."

"Okay what is it Blainey?"

"First, don't call me that in public," he says after rolling his eyes at Kurt and Cedes giggling. "Look, I don't know how you will take this, but here goes nothing. Calena is my daughter Sammy."

Sam suddenly burst in laughter while the others looked kind of concerned.

"I'm ssorry. It j-just s-s-ounded like you s-said L-l-lena's your daughter." Dead silence. He stops laughing and looks around at the other three adults in the room. "You're kidding right? What are you talking about Blaine?"

Blaine takes a deep breath, "Well almost four years ago, Kurt and I tried to make it work after I left, but things got too crazy. A month after I left, he found out he was pregnant, and eight months later, Calena Devon Hummel was born."

"I mean are you sure she's yours Blaine? It's been almost four years, how do you know she's really yours without, you know... proof?" Sam questions the situation.

Three other jaws dropped in totally disbelief and hurt on Kurt's part.

"What the hell Sam," Mercedes and Blaine whisper – shout at the same time, mindful of the three year old in the other room.

Kurt is just standing there in silence, obviously hurt by the questioning of his fidelity and the insult of his character. He slowly walks over and stands right in front of his best friend's boyfriend, "for your information Sam, Blaine knows my reasons for what I have done, I'm not proud of it, but it's done. You also need to lower your voice because my daughter is playing in her room. Second, who in the hell do you think you are calling yourself judging me and my decisions? You have no right to question my character or my relationship with Blaine. I haven't been with anyone before or since I met Blaine. Before Blaine, it was constant bullying, trying to stay alive, and living in my own personal hell. After Blaine, he was the only person I wanted to give my heart to and the only one besides Lena to ever hold on to it. I have made mistakes, sure who hasn't because nobody is perfect, but so has Blaine and we have talked through them. But I'll be damned if I stand by and listen to you disrespect Blaine, Mercedes, Calena, me, and my home. So if you can't have a rational discussion, and keep your voice down for my daughter's sake, you can leave. Now that I've said what I had to say, I am going to go check on my daughter," Kurt says in a surprisingly calm voice, yet silently fuming. Once he exits the wrong, two sets of eyes bore into Sam, belonging to his brother and girlfriend.

"What the hell was that? Have you lost your mind?" whisper – yelled Blaine as he stares daggers at his brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but you can't tell me you haven't wonder the same thing."

"Actually yes I thought he might have when we first talked, but once we talked everything out I realized something. I have never been given a reason not to trust Kurt, so I will not start now. Plus have you seen Lena? She has my skin tone, my eyes, and my curls. I see myself in that little girl and I don't need some stupid test or whatever the hell you were suggesting to tell me something I know in my gut is true. Kurt knows about the dating attempts and I know that he never went out with anyone because his focus was first and foremost, Calena and what she needed and wanted in life. Anyway this is none of your business. I told you because you are my best friend and Mercedes's boyfriend so you are going to be apart of her life, well you were until that comment. I cannot believe you would say something so degrading to him, to anyone. You seriously owe him an apology and I mean right now because that was a really harsh thing to say," Blaine demanded absolutely pissed off at Sam's behavior.

"I agree with Blaine. What the hell were you thinking? You've met Kurt and you liked him. Why on earth would you question his character like that? He is an amazing father, son, brother, friend, and person. He did not deserve that at all and you really need to say you are sorry," Mercedes also demanded sharing Blaine's feelings tenfold. Kurt is the person who has forever been a constant in her life and has always been there for her. He was there to celebrate her success and cheer her up in her failures. He was there when her father passed and when her mother was going through serious grieving. He was there when she felt insecure about how she looked and when she began to feel confident. He has always been there and she has no doubt in her mind that she will always choose Kurt and Lena over anyone, even Sam if he didn't fix this.

"I don't feel like I said anything wrong because it's my opinion and if you guys don't like it, then I'm sorry for trying to protect you Blaine. This whole situation is crazy, so until it gets sorted out, leave me out of it," he says before walking out and not looking back.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah, it really did. I'm really really sorry Mercedes. I don't know what is wrong with him."

"It's okay. I guess I can give him a few days, but if he doesn't get it together, I don't know what will happen. I love him, but he was dead wrong for what he said and how he acted. Listen, I have to go, I am meeting some friends for drinks so uhm have a great night. Take care of my babies Blaine because if you hurt them, I hurt you." She hugs him goodbye, failed to discreetly wipe away a tear, and walks out the door.

The only thoughts going through Blaine's head as he rejoins his family, are _What the hell just happened? And what am I gonna do about Sam?_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Kurt's POV

I am seriously trying any and everything to distract myself from this guilt and sadness I feel after what happened last weekend. Mercedes has been so sad and I feel so responsible. She keeps telling me it's not my fault, but I can't help, but feel like it is. I wish I would have known it was Sam and I wish that I would have told Blaine a long time ago. I cannot believe that I messed this up. I can't have them chose between me and him because it shouldn't be like this. Sam is Mercy's boyfriend and she deserves so much happiness for always sticking by me, for helping me with Lena, for loving me even when I didn't love myself. She is my best friend in the entire world and I wish there was something I could do to ease her pain. So, I have a plan in motion, one that neither Blaine or Mercedes knows about. I didn't tell Blaine because though he lives with Sam, they haven't been talking to each other, more like arguing and I hate that I ruined that. So while Cedes was in the shower, I swiped Sam's number from her phone, texted him, and told him to meet me at the Starlight Diner. I patiently wait, as he is 15 minutes late, and pretty soon he comes walking through the door, not really concerned about the fact that he was late.

"Hello, Sam."

"Kurt," he replies really standoffish. _What on earth does he have to be mad about? _He attacked me with his words and actions.

"Listen, I don't like how things are going and I want to fix them, how do we fix them?" I say cutting to the chase.

"DNA Test," he says simply like it was the only thing in the world.

"Excuse me? Why would I do that? Calena is Blaine's, I haven't been with anyone but Blaine in my life."

"You asked and I answered. Look, I like you Kurt and Calena is an awesome little girl, but you have to admit that my suspicions are legit where my brother is concerned. Blaine is over the moon that he found you and that Calena is his daughter, that makes me very happy for him, but I know firsthand what a lie can do for person and I won't have Blaine hurt by you or anybody."

"What are you talking about? I haven't lied to Blaine, I omitted the truth about Lena, but I never lied to him about anything," I stare back confused.

"Two years ago, I thought I met the love of my life. Six months into dating, she found out she was pregnant and I was over the moon. Yes, I was young, but I was ready because I have always wanted kids. Out of the blue guys are calling her left and right, she disappears for a day or so and I am worried sick. I didn't think nothing of it until she leaves her phone at my parents' house and some guy named Scott was calling and texting constantly. Still didn't think it as nothing until one text message said, _Did you tell him yet? Are you gonna leave him?_ So I go through some other messages and boom, _Does he know you're carrying my baby?_ was right there in front of me in black and white. I confronted her and she denied it, then I asked for the DNA test and she finally confessed. I have never felt so humiliated in my life and I will be damned if Blaine goes through the same thing." All I could do was sit there with my mouth hanging open. _How could someone do that to a person?_ I mean I understand his reasoning now, but what does some ex have to do with me?

"Sam, this has NOTHING to do with me. Me and some ex of yours are two different people and I would never do that. I know people have this assumption that gays are whores willing to do any and everything to get theirs. But that is not me at all and you know that. I know you got burned, pretty bad, but why are you taking that out on me? I am a hopeless romantic who loves the dates, candles, dinner, dancing, picnics, and love. I would never give myself to just anybody and I haven't since Blaine. He is the love of my life and I would never want anyone, but him. He is the air I breathe and my heartbeat, and I would never do anything to jeopardize it again. I messed up with not telling him about Lena and I have been miserable without him, but I have fixed it, we've moved past it, and that is enough for us. You just have to be okay with our decisions because we all want you apart of our lives, but if you can't do it though it breaks our hearts, we understand. I won't get the test because I will feel just as humiliated as you felt. No one needs to question my loyalty and devotion to my man, my daughter, my family, or my friends. Calena is Blaine's, I know it, he knows it, everyone knows it, even you. You are just holding on to something that happened a long time ago and I get it hurts, but I think it's time to move on. Mercedes is a mess without you, Blaine is tired of defending us to you, and Calena asks about her Uncle Sammy with the funny voices. This is your decision Sam, we will all respect it, as long as you respect ours. Blaine is my soul-mate and something tells me you think Mercedes is yours. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and you know it. Take some time, do whatever, but don't miss out on a good thing," I say before getting up, putting money on the table, and walking out the door leaving a lost Sam with tears running down his face.

No One's POV

Tonight Kurt and Calena will be joining Blaine and his family for dinner tonight. Kurt is a nervous wreck, but they have to tell them sooner or later right? Calena is all dressed up in her pink and white flower sundress, since it's still warm out side, and her white baby doll shoes. The bond between her and Blaine is just a beautiful thing to see. She calls him papa instead of daddy because she was confused on what to call which daddy. So since Kurt has always been daddy, Blaine got papa and he loves to hear her call him that. Mercedes is still in limbo about the whole situation with Sam. It's been two days since Kurt's chat with him, so hopefully he got through to him. Hopefully he will make the right decision in picking Mercedes and picking his family over pride and past hurts.

"Kurt, are you ready babe? You've been in there for 20 minutes," Blaine calls from the front room where Calena is sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, give me a minute, I will be right out," Kurt calls back sounding a little out of breath. And Blaine can see why when Kurt finally exits his bedroom. Kurt is wearing a dark grey t-shirt, black v-shaped vest, and tight skinny jeans that hugs the right places, but leaves some things to the imagination, and his Doc Marten, gotta have his Doc Martens. Kurt twirls around to show off the outfit and Blaine just stares, a little drool rolling down his mouth.

"Kurt," he breaths. "You look beautiful baby."

"You look hansum daddy," calls Lena from the floor now playing with her doll.

"Thanks pumpkin," he kneels done to kiss her forehead. "So, I look alright? Not too much and not too little for your family," he asks nervously.

"Kurt, stop worrying. They are gonna love you I promise. If Sam's there, we will deal with it, but I think my own gay sister will want a turn looking at how sexy you are in this outfit," he whispers the last part.

Kurt blushes, porcelain skin going bright red, "O-okay, let's go before I grow any redder and look like a tomato at the dinner table," he says picking up their little girl, and heading out with Blaine following close behind. Blaine wasn't lying when he said that they all lived in the same proximity of each other. Finn and Rachel across and down the hall from Kurt and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany lives a few blocks over, Tina and Mike down the street from them, Blaine and Sam 10 minutes away by car, and Blaine's parents 10-15 away from him. The only ones who weren't so close was Artie and Kitty who lives across town. In no time, Blaine, Kurt, and Lena are pulling up to the Andersons' household. Kurt is nervous as hell, he doesn't really know what to expect.

"Kurt, you are going to be fine babe. I promise that they will love you and Lena, and if they don't then it's their lose okay? You and Lena are all I need and that is enough for me, but they will love you both because I love you both, with all my heart," he reassures with a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Okay. Let's do this. Ready baby girl," he says looking back at the 3 year old.

"Rweady daddy!" she exclaims, not really knowing what she needed to be ready for. They all exit the car, Lena in Kurt arms, and Kurt's free hand intertwined with Blaine's. Here's hoping everything goes well. Blaine rings the doorbell and they wait for someone to answer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Mercedes's POV

I really miss Sam, but what can I do when he was being so cruel. It's hard to believe that the person I love would say something like that to someone who has been there for me through everything. I would always choose Kurt, but I don't want to choose because I love Sam, so very much. I know it's only been close to five months, but I have never felt like this before and I don't want to feel this way about anybody else. Today I have to work and I'm really not looking forward to it. I wouldn't say I have gone into a depression, but I am more sad then usual. I still go about my day as normal, but it hurts not talking to Sam. The first few days after his rude outbursts, he texted me, not to apologize, but to try to see where he was coming from. I understand his concern, seeing how I know about the cheating bimbo from two years ago, but everybody is not her. I'm not and Kurt is definitely not like that in anyway. As I move on to another table to clear it, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see the last person I expected to see, "Sam? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your family dinner?"

He shifts uncomfortably, "Uhm, yeah, I am on my way, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"About what? To make me see where you are coming from again? I get it, I really get your reason, but you were very rude and disrespectful to everyone that night. You don't know Kurt well enough to judge him. And yeah sure, him keeping Blaine in the dark about Lena was messed up, but he had his reason. Everybody is not Penny, Sam, you can't punish everyone because you-"

"I love you!" he blurts successfully cutting me off.

"What?"

"I said, I love you and I am so very sorry for what I said and how I acted. My head just got crazy and I said things that I shouldn't have and I am really sorry. Kurt called and set up for us to meet two days ago. I said and did more stupid shit and I feel terrible. I don't want to lose you or him or Lena or Blaine. I was just too caught up in what happened with Penny that I didn't want to relive it. I still have to apologize to Kurt, but you are my priority because I am totally and completely, head over heels, jump over the moon in love with you Mercedes Calena Jones and to not have you in my life is just miserable," he finishes. I just stare at him completely paralyzed with so many emotions going through my head.

"I love you too Sam," I confess as I throw myself in his arms and kiss him like it's our last. _Can you blame me, it's been over a week?_

"Would you like to go out with me after your shift? We definitely need to talk more and I want to spend some time with you. I can run to my parents' and talk to Kurt and everything then meet you back here?" he says with so much hope in his voice.

"I would really love that," I smile up at him, seriously happy for the first time since everything went down. I hug and kiss him goodbye, followed by an _I love you _from us both. Today started out miserable, but it really has turned around.

No One's POV

Mrs. Anderson opens the door to the trio and invites them in. Blaine kisses his mom's check while being pulled into a hug. He quickly makes introductions before searching out the rest of the family.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel and his little princess, Calena Hummel." They both decided to tell everyone together to kill two birds with one stone.

"It's great to finally meet you Kurt, I'm Pamela Anderson," she introduces in return while shaking his hand. "And hi, cutie, you are so adorable," she kneels down to Calena. Calena just smiles and waves before hiding behind her daddy's legs.

"She just has to get used to you, once she does, you have a best friend for life," Blaine explains to his mom. She just smiles at the three and lead them into the sitting room where Mr. Anderson, the twins, and Sam should be. Santana sent a message saying she would be there a little late because she had to take Britt to late night rehearsals.

"Cooper! Kids! They're here, so behave, all of you!" Pam yells to her family before entering the room.

"I hope you meant the kids honey," Cooper Anderson chuckles as he rises from his chair to greet his son. "Blainey! How are you son?"

"I'm great dad," Blaine says hugging his father. Kurt just stands back and smile at the father son moment making him miss his own father who is back in Lima. Lena just hides in her daddy's shoulder, shying away from the new people surrounding her.

"Hey dad. This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel and his little girl, Calena," he introduces as he steps out of the hug.

"It's great to finally meet you Kurt," Blaine's father says while shaking Kurt's hand. "It's great to meet you too little darling. Can you give a little wave pumpkin?" he asks Lena sweetie. She gives a small smile and wave before burying her head back into Kurt's shoulder.

"She is beautiful Kurt. Anyway, this is Stacy and Stevie, our twins. Come on guys and say hi," their father encouraged. Once introductions are made, the front door can be heard opening. A few seconds later, none other than Sam walks into the room looking determined.

"Sorry I'm late. I can't really stay long, but I came by to see you guys and talk to Kurt before I head out," he rushes out while kissing his mother hello.

"That's okay dear. Go ahead and say hello to everyone and then you are excused," she smiles at her eldest blonde headed child.

"Hey dad," he says hugging Cooper quickly before moving on to the twins. "Hey my monsters. Are you behaving yourselves?" They nod their heads in unison. "Good. You guys be good to Kurt and Lena because they are really special and they are totally awesome people," he hugs them before heading towards the little family within his family.

"Hey Kurt? Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Kurt and Blaine both exchange looks before Blaine takes Calena and Kurt leads Sam away from the others for some privacy.

"Listen Kurt. I am really sorry for what I said. I now know that I was still holding on to something that I should have let go a long time ago. I let things build and took them out on you and I really am sorry. You are an amazing guy and Lena is just an angel and I never should have questioned your loyalty to my brother. I should have just supported his happiness, which I have always done, but I let my past intervene with you guys' future and I apologize. I, uhm, talked to Mercedes and she knocked some sense into me to and we actually have a date tonight. She forgave me though we still have a lot to discuss, but I am hoping you can forgive me to?" he says hopefully.

"Of course Sam. You really hurt me with your accusations, but though I disliked it, I understand where it was coming from. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about though okay. I have never in my life been with anyone besides Blaine. I would never cheat on him either and I know what you went through, but you seriously have nothing to worry about. Not with me and not with Mercy, I promise you. I could never lie about something as serious as my child and I need you to understand that what Blaine and I have is much stronger then a secret or distance because we will always find our way back to each other," Kurt reassures Sam. As the conversation continues, neither hears the front door open.

"I'm glad found you again and knowing and having Calena in his life is an amazing thing. And anybody can see the resemblance between Lena and Blaine, so sorry about the whole asking for a DNA test thing," he says sheepishly.

Kurt was just about to reply when...

"YOU ASKED HIM FOR WHAT?!"

"YOU HAVE A CHILD BLAINE?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"YOU'RE SUMMER LOVE?!"


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Sorry I am late, I had to work until midnight and had to finish the chapter before I posted it. Love you guys and enjoy xoxoxo

P.S. Don't own Glee, but really wish I did ;p

Chapter 24 Santana's POV

I just dropped Britt off at the studio, a little late, because I had to get my lady kisses on. By time I get to my dad and stepmom's house, I see that Blaine and Sam are there as expected, so I park my car and head into the house. I start to head to the family room until I heard a conversation on the other side, near the hall where the stairs are. So me being me, I walked that way instead. Just when I am getting to the good part of eavesdropping I hear something I can't believe, a familiar voice, yet I can't place it until I hear Trouty Mouth say his name. _Kurt? _What the hell is Kurt doing here at my family's house? Where is Lena? What the hell is going on? Tuning out of the conversation while my head asks question after question, I am brought back by the words _DNA TEST. What in the actual fuck is going on? _Out of nowhere I hear Blaine yelling, followed by Mama Pam, followed by my dad, followed by me. Kurt is the one Blaine has been pinning over for almost four goddamn years?! And Blaine is the one that Kurt has been so fucking depressed over?! Holy shit!

Kurt's POV

"Santana?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing how this is my family Porcelain, I could be asking you the same thing," she replies hands on her hips. _Family? What the hell?_ Just then my eyes just about pop out of my head. I whip my head around to face Blaine, who is staring daggers at Sam.

"Santana's your sister?! Why didn't you tell me Blaine?"

He looks away from Sam and at me, "I didn't know it was important. You were gonna meet her tonight, but not like this when I actually wanna pummel my brother," he turns his cold hard gaze back to Sam who looks ashamed and a little frightened.

"Okay, Blaine calmed down. Stacy and Stevie, take Lena to the playroom please. As for the rest of us, we are going to have a long talk, so make your way into the family room now," Pam says obviously confused and wanting answers. The the rest of us follows Mrs. Anderson back into the room. Sam and Santana are on one couch, Blaine is holding me on the other, and each parent in an armchair. There is a pregnant silence for several minutes.

"Start talking," Mr. Anderson says to Blaine and I.

"Dad, listen-" Blaine starts, but I cut him off.

"No, honey, it's fine," I turn to face my boyfriend's father. "Sir, I have never in my life felt as strongly for anyone as I do Blaine. I love him just as much now as I did almost four years ago." Santana makes gagging noises which stops with a look from her father. "Anyway, I just want you to know that I love you son and would never ever hurt him intentionally," I take a deep breath and continue. "Almost four years ago, the summer right before my senior year, I met Blaine at a party thrown by my friend Noah Puckerman. I originally didn't want to go, but my best friend, Mercedes, who is Sam's girlfriend, and my brother, Finn dragged me along." I am interrupted again, "Wait. Sorry Hummel," she turns to Sam. "You're dating Aretha? How didn't I know about any of this? How in the hell didn't I know that two of my brothers are dating two of my best friends?"

"Sorry Tana, we just didn't tell anyway where Kurt and I are concerned. But I didn't find out about Cedes until I was invited to dinner at Kurt's a few weeks ago. Sam kept it from me too, and everyone knew of Kurt, but not who he was," Blaine explains to his peeving sister.

"Kurt, please continue," Pam says once her children quieted down.

"Okay, like I was saying, I met Blaine and we talked all night long about any and everything and it was just magical night. The next morning he asked me out and that was that. We dated all through summer, and we were happy. That was until he had to move here because of a family crisis and I understood, but I was still heartbroken. Santana and Mercedes can attest that I was a mess, I was so depressed that I began getting sick. I thought it was nothing, just me missing Blaine. A month after he left, we tried to make it work, but life just got so busy and we could barely talk on the phone let alone skype. So to my dismay we drifted and about a month and a half, Mercedes suggested a pregnancy test because I was still really sick. You see, Mercedes and my family are the only ones who knows about my condition besides Blaine now. It was just to rule it out so we could decide if I needed to go to the ER or not. I took the test and it was positive. I took more, and they were all positive. Mercedes told me I should tell Blaine and I really really wanted to, but I didn't want to ruin his life. So I decided against it and vowed that my baby came first before anything and anyone. On March 15, 2012 I gave birth to my beautiful little girl that I named Calena Devon Hummel. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell Blaine and I regret not telling him for so long, but I never lost what little bit of hope I had that I would find him again. Never thought that he would be Lena's pre-school teacher, but I saw him again the first day of school and talked to him two days later. When I finally told him about Lena, he was really angry and nothing could compare to the guilt and sadness I felt. Eventually we worked everything out and we are together and happy. It won't be easy, but we are going to keep at it because he is the love of my life and I refuse to lose him again," I finally finish telling the Anderson family. I look around at everyone's faces and I see Santana slightly pissed off, Sam expressionless, Pam smiling sadly at me, and Cooper nodding in understanding.

"I love Kurt. I have loved him since the first moment I saw him. And I will continue to love him forever. I admit finding out about Lena threw me off big time and I couldn't be happier than I am to know that that little girl is apart of me. This is my family and I am gonna hold on to it, whether anyone likes it or not," he says the last part glaring at Sam.

"Blaine, stop looking at Sam like that. What he said was in the heat of the moment and he apologized," I try to claim him down.

"He asked you for a DNA test Kurt! That was way out of line and disrespectful," he exclaimed obviously appalled.

"I am really sorry Blaine. I was just trying to look out for you, but I let something I went through influence my behavior and I am very very sorry," Sam apologized for what seemed like the tenth time.

"What I want to know is, how the hell didn't I know about this? I mean I've known Kurt for years and you're my brother, how didn't either of your names come up?" questioned Santana.

"The only one that knows the whole story and who Blaine is would be Mercedes. We tell each other everything, you know besides the fact that she has been dating Sam for almost four months. I didn't know how to tell you guys, so you knew of him, just not that he was Blaine. Sorry Tana, but at the time I was so sad and I didn't want to be a burden to ya'll like I was to Cedes, though she says she didn't see me that way. Crying, hardly eating, getting sick, it was all just too much and I didn't want you guys worrying more, especially with the bullying and stuff. So, I kept Blaine a secret and I kept Lena a secret until I started to show. And I am really really sorry Santana, really," I explain and basically beg for forgiveness. She sighs dramatically, "It's fine Lady Hummel," she smiles at me before walking over and hugging me. "I'm really glad you found him Kurt and I am glad you found him and Lena, Blaine. I guess everything worked out and I am really happy for you guys. Don't hurt each other because I refuse to take sides, I love you both as sickening as you are with your heart eyes, I love yous, and sappiness, so be good to each other and don't mess it up," she smiles hugging us both this time.

Sam finally speaks up once again, "Is there any room for me in this group hug? I am really sorry B, I am really happy for you and Kurt and Lena," he says softly. Blaine and I share a look before I nod my approval. "There's always room for my best friend." Sam smiles and joins in and we all laugh at our ridiculousness. Cooper and Pam is off to the side smiling at me and their three children behaving like teenagers. Pretty soon it is time for Sam to leave to pick up Mercedes and for the rest of us to sit down to dinner. The children were called down and dinner went off without a hitch with great conversation, loud laughter, and a welcoming atmosphere. I can only imagine what life will be like with these people and I couldn't be happier to live it with my soul-mate, and our baby girl by our side.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry for the delay. I honestly got so busy that writing wasn't an option. Some updates will be later than others instead of everyday like I want it because life is just crazy right now. I started school for the summer, I have been out of town, I have been having issues with friends and family, I have been seriously going insane with life and I am so sorry for my absents. I love you guys for sticking by me and I promise I haven't and won't forget about you guys xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN GLEE BECAUSE SERIOUSLY HOW COOL IS THAT?!

Chapter 25 Kurt's POV

I walked into work a mere three days after the dinner of revelation to be greeted by none other than Adam Crawford. Don't get me wrong, the guys just a friend, but he can be overbearing with his flirtatious nature and constant forwardness. I tend to ignore it because I have never been interested, not then and definitely not now. I haven't really talked to him since the whole running into Blaine again and I honestly didn't miss his presence. It was nice not to be hit on for the several weeks that Blaine's been back in my life for good this time. Since the dinner at his parents, we told our friends the story of us and about him being Calena's dad. Everyone was shocked to say the least, especially Tina, but no one was really mad, except Finn for about a day. As of now everything and everyone is on good terms and I couldn't be happier. As for dad and Carole, they know that I am seeing someone, just not that I am seeing Lena's daddy. We wanted to wait until Thanksgiving where they can properly meet instead of over the phone or skype. Anyway, as I approach my office door, he smiles at me and I give him a tight lipped smile in return before unlocking the door and silently allowing him to follow behind. I can feel his eyes on my ass, but like always I ignored it and settled in at my desk.

"Hello Kurt," he greets in his thick British accent.

"Hey Adam. How can I help you this fine morning?" I ask getting to the point.

"Well gorgeous," I wince at the name, quickly growing uncomfortable. "I heard that the baby daddy has been found," he chuckles like he just made the greatest joke of the year.

"I found him yes, but he has never been 'my baby daddy', he has always been Lena's other father and the love of my life. With that being said, I have a lot of work to do so what is your point?" I am getting seriously pissed off by his presence.

"Well, once he is out of the picture again, I was hoping for that date that you have been turning me done for. I mean once he is gone for good, you can finally move on and do better. I mean you know we are meant to be so why keep holding on to the past?" he smirks at me. I seriously cannot believe what I am hearing right now. Is he asking to be kicked in the balls because I am this close to doing just that.

"Excuse me? First of all, never in a million years will I go out with you. Second, where do you get off assuming such things about my life? You don't know him and you barely know me. You don't know what we have and you don't know what we mean to each. Not that it is any of your business, but I am gonna marry him one day, we are going to have more children, we are going to grow old together. He is my forever and we are meant to be together, so don't you dare talk down on something you know nothing about," I said surprisingly calm as I sit at my desk fuming. He just smirked at me.

"You do know that he is with you because of your daughter? When times get hard, he is going to leave you once again and that will be it. Hell he might even try to take her away from you. It's been years, you don't know his mind or heart anymore. He could be hooking up with randoms, he could be thinking about it. He might be plotting to kidnap her so you would never see her again. Face it beautiful," another cringe, "you don't know him anymore and as soon as you let your guard down, you will have nothing. You mine as well embrace the fact that it is over before you get anymore hurt. If he really loved you, he would have tried to find you a long time ago. It is his fault that he didn't know about her, and I bet you feel guilty," he shook his head at the scenario. "It is not your fault Kurt and if it were me I would never make you think that. I would treat you right if you gave me the chance, your daughter to. You don't know what you are missing by staying with someone who is only using you until there is nothing left to use. You should really think about if the guy who is so in love with you really is," he finishes and walks out with the same stupid smirk on his stupid face. I just sit there contemplating for a mere second what that jackass just said to me. I won't lie, so many thoughts and concerns are swarming through my head. _What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he takes Lena? What if he is cheating on me?_ Then I realize, I love Blaine. Blaine is my everything next to Lena and I have gotta trust in him, in us. I won't let this get the best of me because Blaine is it for me. Blaine loves me. Right?


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: I could never forget about you lovely people. Just because it is not frequent, I will update when I can. This or none of my other stories will never go unfinished xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN GLEE ;(

Chapter 26 No One's POV

It's been two weeks since the dinner and everything so far has been going smoothly despite Kurt's run in with Adam. Calena is adjusting well to having two parents, though there still hasn't been one on one time between the precious little girl and her new daddy. Well, that is all about to change today. Kurt had to work late because of some big fashion show coming up and Mercedes was out of town for the weekend with Sam. Kurt would have asked Finn to watch Lena, but Blaine insisted and no matter how nervous they both were, they still had let things take their course concerning Blaine's role as a parent. Kurt was gathering his portfolio, his keys, and wallet heading towards the door in a slow manner.

"You know, Blaine? Maybe I should stay with you guys. I mean I can call Isabelle and tell her that Lena -"

Blaine cuts off Kurt's rant, "Kurt! Baby we will be fine. I know you are nervous and truthfully I am too, but this needs to happen sooner and later, why not now? Kurt, I am her father too, just let me be her father okay?" he looked at his boyfriend with a pout and big doe eyes that made Kurt weak at the knees. Damn his adorableness, he said in this head, but he was terrified because of that jackass's words once again in his head.

"Fine. You're right and I know you are, but sweetie I am seriously nervous. What if something happens and I'm not here? What if you can't handle it on your own? What if you decide you don't want this and walk away?" he rambled voicing all of his fears out loud.

Blaine sighed getting up off the couch, walking over to Kurt by the front door.

"Come and sit for a second Kurt. Now I get that you are scared and that this is all new. I understand it, but do you really think that when things get hard, I am gonna walk away from you, from Lena, from our family?" Kurt just shrugged avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine notices and cups his chin gently bringing him to make eye contact.

"Kurt Hummel, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I refuse to ever lose you again, you or Lena or any future children we will have. I am completely and undeniably yours and you are mine forever. At the first sign of trouble, I will not run and we will face any and everything together I promise this to you. I am gonna be here for all the little things as well as the big things. I am going to marry you Kurt and give Lena brothers and sisters with you, and grow old with you, and continue to love you in the afterlife. Believe me when I say, you are stuck with me mister and I wouldn't have it any other way. Stop worrying because we are in this together. That little girl in there, has two parents now and I refuse to ever let her think otherwise again. So, Kurt, sweetheart, stop worrying. Go to work, be a success, and come home to us when you're done. We will be here waiting always," Blaine finishes leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt smiles into the kiss and pulls away looking in complete awe at the man he has loved for so long. He is feeling more confident in their future than before. Nothing can break them because they have each other and that is all that mattered.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

Once Kurt says goodbye to Lena and Blaine once more, it's just Blaine and his little girl for the first time alone. Blaine is hella nervous, but he loves Lena and would do anything to see her happy. Just then Calena walks into the living room with two dollies in her hand. She hops up onto the couch quickly snuggling up to her Papa.

"Papa?" she whispers shyly.

"Yes, butterfly?" he answers with a smile.

"Will you play dolly?" she says extend a pale doll with a very pretty pink dress. Knowing that he could never turn down such a simple request from his baby, he smiles and accepts the doll offered to him. Lena gets excited and soon they are on the couch acting out a conversation that you would just laugh at if you walked in at that moment in time. After dollies, Blaine suggested dinner, which she immediately offered to help with. The thing about Calena Devon Hummel is that she is the most helpful and generous little girl you could ever meet. She is always willing to lend a hand whether it be in class, at home, or at the park. Anywhere she goes, she makes friends from being polite and very social. You gotta love her for that because she has a good heart, just like her daddy. She wanted 'sageti' so that is what Blaine made with the help of the little princess. Once dinner was complete, spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad, they went back into the family room to walk movies. Seeing as Blaine is a huge Disney nerd himself, he was just as excited when Lena grabbed _Tangled_ as her first choice. It's no The _Little Mermaid_ or _Mulan_, but it will do. Half way through the movie, Blaine feels little eyes looking up at him from within his tight embrace. He looks down and finds himself face-to-face with a pair of eyes that matches his own.

"Papa?"

"What is it Lena?"

"You love me?" she whispers like it's a secret. Blaine is taken back by such a question from his little girl. He pauses the movie and pulls him into his lap, hugging her close.

"Of course sweetie. I love you with all of my heart," he tells her kisses the top of her chestnut curls.

"You love daddy?"

"More than anything. You and daddy mean the world to me."

"So you not leave again?" And that right there, that simple question shattered Blaine's heart. His three year old just asked if he was gonna leave again. His daughter just questioned if he was here to stay just like Kurt had before he left.

"Listen to me baby. Papa isn't going anywhere ever again. I love you and daddy so much that I can't live without you guys. You mean everything to me and I promise to never leave okay? Even when I go to my own house, I am just a phone call away. If you need me, just have daddy call me and I will be here super fast." She smiled at him, though she could only comprehend half of what he was saying. In her little mind, she had two daddies now, but she doesn't understand how she went from just Kurt to Kurt and Blaine.

"Love yous papa," she says snuggling into her chest once again. "Daddy happy, I happy." Blaine heart contracts at her words. He knows all about Kurt's depression when he left and he felt so guilty. He wish there was something he could do, but all Kurt wants is for him to be there from now on and he will definitely do that.

"I love you too baby girl," he kisses her head once more before playing the movie and holding on tightly to the little girl he didn't know he had just a few weeks ago, but couldn't imagine his life without her.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: I seriously hate myself for doing this, but I have a point, I promise. Love you guys to the moon and back xoxoxo

DO NOT OWN GLEE UNFORTUNATELY :(

Chapter 27 No One's POV

Lately Blaine has been spending a lot more time at Kurt's house while Mercedes has been at Sam's. It's almost as if they swapped places, but Blaine doesn't spend the night and Cedes rarely does at Sam's. To be honest, they want to be able to sleep in each others arms like they did the summer they fell in love, but they have a three year old to consider. Sex hasn't come up from either of them and they couldn't be more grateful. They like the pace they have set for their relationship and sex would just complicate things because they aren't ready for that just yet. They still make out like teenagers, grope a little, but nothing below the belt and fully clothed. However, Kurt has been a little off for the last week or so and Blaine really wish he could help. What he doesn't know is that Adam, who he met once when bringing Kurt a late dinner, was getting worse. Consistently filling his head with doubt, inappropriate comments, and he even tried to kiss Kurt who slapped him silly before he could. Kurt didn't want to get Blaine mixed up in his crap, but he was really getting tired of Adam's constant harassment. The worst thing is that Adam's father is part owner of Vogue, which can totally backfire if he were to report him. He was just stuck and didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't think Adam would go as far as assaulting him, but he might try to kiss him again or grope him, which is when Kurt won't hesitate to kick him in the balls. Today he is working late with Isabelle and a few others along with Adam to finalize some designs before anything is set in stone. Blaine was supposed to come by a little later once Mercy got home to bring Kurt dinner again. Kurt couldn't wait to see him because he honestly missed his boyfriend though he saw him a few hours ago before he got to work. Sitting at his desk getting things ready to show Isabelle, a knock is heard from the door. Without looking up or stopping, he shouts for them to come in and looks up to find not Blaine like he was hoping, but someone who he is really starting to hate.

"Beautiful," he smirks. Kurt was so fucking sick of that damn smirk.

"I have work to do and so do you. You have one second to turn back around and get the hell out of my office Adam!" he fumes before looking back down at his work. When he doesn't hear the door close, he looks up again to find Adam closer than before.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Kurt yelled not liking the sickening smile gracing the Brits face. Panic surged through Kurt's body as he got closer and closer. "I d-don't know if your deaf, b-but you are making me uncomfortable m-more than usual. Please leave now," he says nervously. Soon Adam lips are so close to his that he can feel his breath on his face. Kurt is full on fucking terrified at this because he has no idea what is about to happen.

"You know Kurt, you're a tease. You come in here with you gorgeous face, perfect hair, sexy eyes, witty snarks, tight pants showing your amazing ass and expect me not to notice. I know you want me love and I know you are just playing hard to get. But I am so over this game, so gone on and kiss me. Put us both out of our misery because I want you Kurt and I always get what I want." He looks so evil, he is seriously terrifying and Kurt is trapped. He has no way to go and Adam is cockier than I am so I can't overpower him.

"I-i'll scream. I swear I will scream and everyone will know," he retorts.

"No one will hear you baby. I sent everyone home because it was late. Isabelle is still here, but she is in the vault all the way on the bottom floor so you see, you're all mine."

"Listen, Adam. I don't know your deal, but please get out of my face, get out of my office, and never come near me again. I don't want anything to do with you and I want you to leave me the hell alone," Kurt says mustering all the courage he could find within himself. Slowly Adam's hand creeps up and starts rubbing Kurt's leg and Kurt jerks away ready to slap him until he feels a sting on his cheek. Adam just grins evilly as silence tears fall from Kurt's eyes. Kurt tries to jerk away again until Adam pins his hands on the sides of the chair, moving closer to his breath ghost over his uninjured cheek. He is struggling to get away as Adam continues to dominate him. He is squirming and kicking and doing everything he can to try to get away. He is crying hysterically and Adam has already hit him once again in the process of his assault. When Kurt feels a hand on his designer belt, he cries harder and screams louder so that someone, anyone can rescue him. Suddenly Kurt is no longer pinned down and Adam is flying across the room. Kurt is balled up in his desk chair crying endlessly and rocking back and forth. What could have happened if someone hasn't have found him? His face stings from being slapped twice on the left cheek which is now bright red. Tears continuously stream down his face as he buries his head in shame. He pays no mind to the monster that hurt him or his personal savior, he just sits there wishing more than ever for Blaine to hold him and Calena to snuggle safely into his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Blaine's POV

"Kurt? Kurt, baby please talk to me! Tell me what happened sweetie, I promise he can't hurt you, but you need to tell me," I plead. Kurt just continued to sob while I stand nearby feeling so helpless. _What the hell happened?_

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Once Mercedes came home a little after nine, I kiss Lena goodnight and head Kurt's way. I first drive to get him something to eat, and then head towards . He had been a little off as of late, but hopefully he will tell me what's going on tonight. I am really worried about my boyfriend and I feel helpless that I can't fix whatever is wrong. I check the time as I pull into the building's parking lot. It is now close to 9:30, Kurt still has awhile to go before his day is over. Hopefully he won't mind the company for awhile. I exit my car and head towards the entrance, food in one hand, smile on my face. I walk up to the receptionist to greet her like I have for the last few weeks when Kurt worked late.

"Hi, Anna! How are you tonight?" I smile at the blonde haired, green eyed, petite woman in her mid-20s.

"Oh, hi Blaine! Nice to see you. Kurt is up in his office," she smiles tiredly, yet genuinely at me.

"Thanks. I'm heading up there now, but I got something for you," I say pulling out one of the many extra sandwiches I brought for the other employees working late.

"Oh my gosh, you are amazing. Thank you so much Blaine. My boyfriend had to work late at his job so I was gonna have a very very late dinner, but you just saved me," she says taking the offered food, beaming with gratitude.

"It's not a problem Anna. I will see you later," I wave and go to the elevator and press the number 10 button once inside. The elevator stops on Kurt's office floor and I walk the hall down to the far left end where the love of my life dwells on the corner. As I get closer and closer, I hear noises coming from that very direction. I can't make out all of the words being said, but I can hear the words stop and don't. My blood runs cold as I finally make it to Kurt's door and realize that those words are coming from my boyfriend's lips. I slowly crack the door open, just a little to see what the hell is going on in their. As I get a closer look, I notice a guy I met literally once, hovering over Kurt, who has his arms pinned down by his side and struggling to break free. Without anymore encouraging, I bang the door open and tackle the predator to the ground. I don't know what took over me, but my fist where just flying into his face, into his side, into his stomach. Wherever they landed, I packed power into each punch. I dare he touch my boyfriend, the love of my life, the father of my child. Suddenly I feel huge hands dragging me away from the bloodied, battered blood who I give a final kick in the balls for good measure. I calm myself down with the assistance of the guard talking me down. I am beyond pissed, but one glance at Kurt curled into a ball with his head buried into his knees. The guard lets me go once he sees I am calmed and I race over to Kurt, pulling him into a tight embrace. He flinches and tenses until he recognize that it's me and he clings to me for dear life. How could someone do this to someone as wonderful, as beautiful, as generous, as smart, as funny, as amazing as Kurt? I just hold him as he sobs into my chest while I do my best to comfort him.

"It's okay baby! I'm here Kurt, and I'm not going anywhere," I whisper to him, kissing every inch of his face I can reach. "I love you Kurt. I love you so much baby and you're safe." He just continues to sob while I continue to be there the best way I know how. Neither of us notice Kurt's boss looking beyond concerned, two guards off on the sidelines waiting to talk to me, and Adam being tended to in the far corner away from us. Once his sides subside just a tad, I pull back at look at his blotchy, red rimmed eyes, and scarlet tear tracked face. He is so beautiful.

"Baby? What happened Kurt? Please I need to know, what happened?" More tears fall as he just shakes his head in embarrassment. I just cup his face and press a chaste kiss to his lips and hug him close to my body once more. After awhile Kurt pulls back and tries to talk, but no words come out. He swallows and tries again, "I-i-i-i am so s-s-orry B-b-blaine."

"No, baby, no. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, but we all need to know what happened so we can fix it." After saying that, Kurt told me, Isabelle, and the guards what happened before I walked in. I felt totally sick to my stomach and I could see Isabelle go pale at discovering such a thing, and Kurt looked so ashamed. When Kurt was done, they asked me what I saw and what happened and I told the truth, even the fact that I beat the hell out of him for putting his hands on my boyfriend and I don't regret it. Isabelle then called it a night and hugged Kurt muttering so many apologies, before telling him to take some time off. I drove Kurt home since he was too shaken up to drive, so two body guards followed us to his loft and left his car in the lot. Once Kurt was settled in, I was getting ready to leave, reluctantly because why would I want to leave him after such an ordeal. I kissed him and headed towards his bedroom door until I felt a shaky hand grip mine.

"Stay. Please Blaine. I need you to stay," he whispered. All I could do was nod as I pulled off my coat, took of my shoes, shirt, and pants, and crawled in the bed behind him. I cradled him to my chest and it was the best feeling in the world. That is how we fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms feeling completely at home.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I am so grateful for all of you constantly sticking by me! Life has been so busy... GAY MARRIAGE IS LEGAL IN THE USA! Today has been AMAZING! I love you guys and say hey to a familiar name that we didn't see enough of in the show. About 10 more chapters to go :) Enjoy xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN GLEE :(

Chapter 29 Kurt's POV

I woke up to an empty bed and immediately panicked. _Where is Blaine? Did he leave me? Does he still love me after what happened? _My head is spinning with the many questions running through it, until I hear a light knock and see the door peaking open. I sit up straight, legs in front of me and back against the headboard. Blaine slowly walks into my bedroom carrying a tray filled with fruit, pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and coffee. Bringing up the rear is their little girl carefully walking with a small bowl of her favorite cereal.

"Hey sleepy head. I thought you could use a little family time with the man who loves you more than anything and the most beautiful little girl in existence," Blaine smiles nervously hoping it was a good idea. All I could do was give him a watery smile, displaying true gratitude for such a gesture.

"I would love that more than anything," I say as a tear roll down my pale cheek, which is still a little red even after icing it for over an hour.

"Hey daddy!" Lena exclaims setting her bowl on my nightstand before crawling onto the bed.

"Hey princess! What have you and Papa been up to?"

"Papa said you need cheering up. And I know what make you smile is us, so we made beakfast for ya," she beams with pride at her idea.

"Well you are very sweet and I love you and Papa very much for doing such a nice thing. Thank you so much baby girl," I say kissing the top of her head. "And thank you Blaine, for absolutely everything."

"Anything for you babe. Shall we eat?" We all gathered around the small little tray and had a family meal, just the three of us. This is exactly what I needed and I am so thankful for my family, but I can't help but think, I don't deserve it anymore after yesterday.

Blaine's POV

It has been weeks since the incident and Kurt refuses to talk to me any further about how he is feeling. He has become very standoffish and I am so worried about him that I feel so hopeless. This one event has caused his eyes to lose its shine, his smile to become dim, and his kisses become hesitant. I don't know how to help him, so I call my brother to meet me at Starlight since he is in town for the holidays. I have been waiting for ten minutes and I am becoming inpatient with CJ. He can never be on time for anything unless it's an audition. _Where is this knucklehead? _I question in my head just as he is walking through the door. Cooper Jay Anderson Jr. looks exactly the same since I last saw him a year ago. Our relationship was rocky during high school with him always being away, but once we cleared the air, it got better. He called more often, he visited when he wasn't shooting a movie or show or commercial, and our relationship is now solid. I can really count on him again and it is the best feeling.

"Hey Squirt!" he greets grabbing me into a hug. I missed my brother.

"Hey CJ!"

"So what brings me here on this fine day?" he asks as we take our seats.

"Well, I wanted to catch up and I needed some advice. Plus I wanted to see you man, it's been a whole damn year since I saw ya."

"Yeah, my movie kind of ran a little over, but I'm here now and it's great to see ya. So catch me up, how is married life with children," he joked which I just rolled my eyes to.

"Shut up. I never knew that being a dad could be so fulfilling. You are totally gonna love Lena, she is amazing and I love her so much I don't know what to do. She is just so beautiful and smart and kind and caring and helpful and selfless. She is seriously the best little girl and she is mine, I have a child with the greatest man on the planet. I am just so blessed and happy with my life with my family," I finish my endless rant. Cooper just sits there and smile at my excitement.

"And how is the greatest man on the planet? That's still solid right?" My smile grows a little dim at the mention of Kurt and he notices. "Blaine? What's going on with Kurt?" I sigh deeply and relay the story of the incident that happened just a few weeks ago. I don't leave anything out including me kicking Adam's ass, which Coop smiles proudly at.

"And now he won't talk about it, he is very distant, and I don't know what to do. I love him Cooper, with everything I have, but I don't know how to help him, how to get him to open up to me again. I don't know what he is thinking and I don't want him to think I don't love or want him when it is the furthest thing from the truth. I just want to be there and help him through this, through everything for the rest of our lives," I explain to my big brother.

"The only way to help him Blaine is to just talk to him. Explain the same things to him that you are explaining to me. He needs you now and more than ever to just be there. I think he might actually be doubting that you will stay after such an ordeal, so reassure him that you are here for the long haul. How about I take Lena to mom and dad's and get to know my little niece that everyone just falls head over hills for, while you and Kurt go out. Be together, talk, figure out how to move forward instead of staying stuck. We all hate that something like this could happen to anyone let alone someone we love, but just be with him Blaine and love him. That's all you can do after such an experience," Cooper advises which makes absolute sense.

"Thank you so much CJ, you are seriously the best," I praise him.

"Yeah, I know," he half-jokes. "Now lets eat, I am starving." We order our food and catch up on life with him and his career and love life and me with mine. It was something I desperately needed to not feel so useless when it came to the two people that means the world to me.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: In honor of leaving this place I call home for a week for vacation, here is a chapter for you lovely people! I appreciate all who have stood by me, given me a chance, and are just now reading and liking my work! I write for me, but it feels great to know some of you guys love something that I love 3

I DO NOT OWN GLEE :(

Chapter 30 Kurt's POV

Constantly looking over my shoulder, fearing every move I make, and being so jumpy has caused so much stress in my life, in my relationship, in my parenting. I would never want something to effect my daughter in anyway and now there is Blaine to consider and I have no idea what to do. I can't stop thinking about it, I can't help but wonder if it was my fault that such a thing could happen to me, I can't stop feeling like I don't deserve to breath, laugh, love, or have my family I love them more than life itself. I just feel so damaged after what he did and though I want to move forward, I have no idea how. Blaine has been very patient with me and this whole ordeal, but I am honestly just buying my time until he walks away. I have been trying to keep myself distracted and so far I can feel myself pushing everyone away like I did when I found out I was pregnant. I don't want the pity eyes, talks or stares, I just want it all to never have happened. I want to erase the past month where I have been harassed which led to the _incident._ I pull into my driveway next to Mercedes car, who picked up Lena after school. I really hate that I keep missing my baby girl getting home from school, I miss picking her up everyday, but at least she isn't around my constant need of distraction. As I enter my home, I hear voices I recognize immediately and as I walk into the living room, there stands my own knight in shinning armor with a dozen red roses and dressed to perfection.

"Welcome home beautiful," Blaine smiles at me making me weak in the knees.

"Welcome home daddy," says my four year old who then runs up and hugs my legs. I pick her up and place her on my hip.

"B-blaine what is all of this?" I say hugging my pride and joy close.

"Well, I know how hard things have been lately. And I know that sometimes we can all use a little reassurance that someone is always there and they love you," he says while approaching us. "So this is my reminder to you Kurt. I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and this, our family is all that matters to me. I am in this for the long haul and I really hope I am not alone," he smiles shyly at me. Tears slowly cascade down my cheeks while I just look at this man, this man that I love with everything.

"A-a-are you sure? R-really sure because Blaine, I am n-not good enough. What happened in that o-o-ffice -" He interrupts me.

"Is not your fault! What happened in that office was a coward who couldn't take no for an answer," he faced Lena and scooped her from my arms and set her down, "Baby girl, please go to Aunt Cedes room and stay there okay?"

"Otay papa," she says skipping along to find her godmommy. Blaine stands back up and takes my hands in his.

"You are kind, sweet, gorgeous, smart, charming, witty, ambitious, and just a beautiful person inside and out. You have nothing to feel guilty about baby, I swear to you. He was sick and he will never come anywhere near you again as long as I am here. I know all of this has made you doubt what you mean to me, but I can assure you that you and Lena mean the world to me. When I lost you all those years ago, I knew that I could never love someone as much as I loved you until I found out about Calena. You changed my life and I am forever grateful for that. I love you Kurt, and I promise I am not going anywhere. Honey, you have to stop pushing people away, you have to stop pushing me away because I am here for whenever and whatever you need," he ends with a chaste kiss to my lips no doubt tasting my salty tears. I smile and hug him extremely tight and extra close to feel that security I always feel in his arms.

"I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt," he says kissing me once again, longer but still sweetly. "Now go get dressed baby."

"Why? Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"Well, since you have been so busy, being your own distraction, I am treating you. We are going on a long awaited date and no I will not tell you well, so go get dressed and I will wait right here." I smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks, hugged my amazing boyfriend, gave him a smacking kiss and skipped to my bedroom. He really is the best and I love him to no possible end.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: Hey GUYS! A few chapters until the end, and I am sad, but excited to share something that has seriously been my light in a dark storm of my last few weeks. I love you guys so much for sticking by me and continuously reading and liking my work. Don't be afraid to send prompts. There are more stories up my sleeve that are being written as we speak whether in a layout or a few chapters. Okay enjoy, love you guys, and I appreciate you xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN GLEE... if I did, it would be PG-13 for the most part ;p

Chapter 31 No One's POV

A half and hour later Kurt is dressed ready to go looking handsomer than ever. Calena ends up staying home with Mercedes because Cooper has a date and rescheduled. _Typical CJ._ But they all plan to have a family dinner at the end of the week. They both kiss and hug Calena goodbye before heading out for their much needed date. Instead of the usual places of Starlight and the coffee shop, Blaine pulls up to a quaint little Italian restaurant just outside the city. He is a perfect gentleman as he opens doors and hands the hand of his one true love. For some reason, the need to constantly be in contact of each other has them holding hands, the occasional peck, and a hug or two since leaving the loft.

"This place is gorgeous Blaine," Kurt says in awe.

"I love this place. After we moved here, I remember being so sad about everything and I went on a drive. I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up, and I came across here. I consider the owners, a nice Italian couple, as friends. It's really cozy and family oriented as well as can be romantic. Thought you could use the feeling of safety and love for tonight," Blaine beams at his boyfriend.

"I love it. Thank you Blaine so much," he punctuates with a chaste kiss on the lips.

They then walk into the restaurant hand and hand, with genuine smiles after the worst couple weeks. Once they are seated, Blaine excuses himself to talk to the owners in the back office.

"Ciao, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez" he greets with a kiss to the cheek to the Mrs. and a hand shake to the Mr.

"Ciao, Blaine and you know it's Maria and Gio. It's good to see you Blaine," Giovanni says to his long time customer and friend.

"I've been great and thanks. How have you guys been? It's been awhile with school and everything."

They go into about a ten minute conversation before Blaine speaks up on the real reason he is back there.

"So, is everything ready for tonight? I really want it to be perfect," he turns serious with softened features.

"Yes, we have everything set up. All we need is your signal and everything will go on without a hitch. And congratulations mio figlio, we are so happy for you and this Kurt who is a lucky guy," she says kisses his cheek.

"Thanks and no, I am the lucky one. I will see you guys a little later so you can meet him," he hugs them both before dashing off to Kurt.

"Hey, are your friends coming out? I really would love to meet them," Kurt smiles.

"Yeah, they will join us a little later. Right now, I want you all to myself. Order whatever you want and enjoy because this about you and to show you how much I love you," Blaine says taking Kurt's hand across the table.

Kurt blushes and leans across the table meeting Blaine half way in a kiss, short, but passionate, "I love you too baby."

They sit and enjoy a lovely meal with great food and conversation until Blaine shifted the talk to THE talk.

"Kurt? You know I love you right? You know I am not going anywhere don't you baby?"

"Yeah, I know you love me baby," Kurt nods.

"Do you know I am not going anywhere?" Kurt hesitates and Blaine notices. "Kurt I am not losing you again. I promise to be there for the rest of our lives because you mean everything to me, our family means everything to me," Blaine says squeezing his boyfriends hand trying to convey reassurance.

"I love you Blaine, but after everything, how can I expect you to stay when you can do so much better. If you ever wanna go, just tell me and I will try to let you go. You didn't sign up for insta-family and I don't want you to ever regret your decision to stay. I would never keep you from Lena because she loves you so much, but you don't have to stay with me for her sake. I know you love me, but sometimes I wonder why? Why do you love someone who can easily be broken?" Kurt says tears streaming down. Blaine just stares gobsmacked by what Kurt just said, speaking his fears in existence. After several heartbeats, Blaine stands from his seat, and reaches into his pocket for something. Kurt is oblivious of what it is because of his clouded vision of tears.

He sets the little box on the table next to Kurt's hand, "This is how much I can love someone who is the strongest person I know. Someone who is smart, charming, caring, loving, generous, witty, beautiful on the inside and out. Someone with great integrity, loyalty, compassion, and love in their heart that you can't help but fall for them," Blaine says getting down on one knee in front of Kurt. He places a finger under his love's chin to make eye contact. "Open your eyes baby and look at me," he whispers tenderly. Kurt finally raises his head and looks into a honey pool showing nothing but love and admiration.

"Four years ago, I was lucky enough to be dragged to a party by my siblings. I wasn't having fun until a gorgeous man was standing alone and knew I just had to talk to him. That night I spent with him was when I knew I was in love for the first time in my 18 years of life. I knew that he was something special and that he would come to mean the world to me. And I was right because we spent the most amazing summer together, continuously falling in love every day. Unfortunately fate had other plans and we were torn apart, not knowing I was leaving not one, but two of the greatest blessings I could've ever foreseen. The crazy thing is I never stopped loving you, I never could, and I never want to, you were it for me Kurt. You were my everything and I was determined to keep you with me until I found you again. And imagine on my first official job as a teacher, I bump into the love of my life and the greatest gift he could've ever given me. We have been through a lot the last few months, but I know we can get through anything as long as we have each other, and our families. Baby, you and Calena and any future children we may have, are my world. You guys are what I live for and I refuse to give that up because of obstacles we may face. As long as we face them together, we will come out on top. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine pours his heart out as he reaches for the small box that Kurt has yet to notice. "So I am asking you right here and right now to take a look around for a second." Looking confused, Kurt looks around the restaurant where all eyes are on them. He hears the soft melody of _Teenage Dream_, the first song Blaine ever sang to him, being played on violins, red roses decorating the outlining of our table, and Calena along with our friends, holding up a sign with her little hands. _Daddy will you marry PaPa? _Kurt looks back at Blaine who has now opened the small box revealing a beautiful white gold band with an inscription on the inside _Fearlessly and Forever. _Fresh tears mixing with the old come flowing down his cheeks as he once again takes in his surroundings.

"It doesn't have to be right away because I know you want to plan your dream wedding and I want that for you because you deserve it. But this is my vow to you, to always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want," he punctuates with a kiss to Kurt's ring finger of the hand he was holding. "But mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are. With that being said, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, my best friend, the father of my child, the air that I breath, the absolute love of my life, will you be my dream come true and be my partner in life, my shoulder to lean on, my husband?" Everyone waits with baited breath for his answer. Of course Kurt has thought about marrying Blaine. It was always Blaine and for this to go off just like he pictured all those years ago but 100 times better, was a true fairy tale that he stopped believing in when Blaine moved away. Looking into those eyes he loves so much, eyes that show an overflowing love and care and promise. Decision made, "Yes," Kurt breathes nodding his head and beaming proudly.

The restaurant erupts in applause as Blaine stands to kiss his fiance with all the passion he can muster before placing the ring on his finger. Then all of their friends and their baby girl rushes over for a group hug. This moment is priceless, it is worth all the pain and all the struggle to be in this moment feeling more loved than either has felt since they separated so long ago.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine," he says as they share another kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: HEY GUYS! I did NOT abandon you, I have just been so busy and ughh life is just crazy! However, in honor of my mommy's birthday to day, I wanted to give you guys something for being so amazing! So I hope you enjoy it and more to come. Love you guys so much xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

Chapter 32 Kurt's POV

Ever since the impromptu proposal, life has been looking up. I am starting to feel like my old self again and I couldn't be happier. Wedding planning has been exciting and new, but I realized I don't want one as extravagant as I originally thought while picturing my wedding. I just want Blaine to be mine and I want to be his, legally and indefinitely. I don't need the bells and whistles, I just need my man, my daughter, my family, and a few minor decorations. Today we are having dinner with the Andersons so I can meet the infamous Cooper. I have heard so much about him from Blaine, Sam, and Santana and can't wait to meet him. I am a huge fan of his soap opera he stared in when I was in high school, along with the Free Credit Rating Today commercial which was my ringtone at the time, and I never miss an episode of his current series, _White Collar._ He is a great talent, but I am bias since I believe my Blaine is the greatest talent there is, don't tell Rachel or Mercedes and definitely not Santana for that matter. Anyway, my parents are coming in three days, I am so excited, I missed them so much. We wanted to keep the engagement a secret until they come and meet Blaine. Of course our friends, including our siblings, know, but we haven't told mine or Blaine's parents for it to be a surprise. Since everyone is going home for the holidays except me, Blaine, Calena, Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Santana, and Rachel, we are all spending the holidays at Blaine's since there is enough room to house everyone including Rachel's dads and Santana's mom. Mercedes' parents who are going on a second honeymoon for the holidays. At this very moment, I am dressing Lena so that we can both be ready by time Blaine comes to pick us up. Mercedes is also coming along seeing how she hasn't met Cooper either, and it is a family affair. She couldn't be anymore my family if we shared the same DNA.

"Boo? Are you and the diva ready?! Blaine and Sam are on their way," my best friend shouts from the other room.

"Almost. I am finishing with her now. Baby, go keep Auntie Mercy company while I finish getting dressed," I tell my princess before putting the finishing touches on her hair, which is pulled into a ponytail with spirals of hair falling down.

"Oakie dokie daddy," she exclaims as she hops off the bed, kisses my cheek, and skip out of my room. Words can never express how much I love my little girl. Within about fifteen minutes I have fully dressed in dark skinny jeans, white button up with rolled up sleeves, and a dark colored vest. I am a little nervous seeing how close Blaine and his siblings all are. I already knew Santana, and Sam and I had a rocky start, but this is Cooper Jr. He is the oldest and I know his opinion matters even more so than Tana's and I don't wanna blow it. I can't afford to have another one of Blaine's family members hating me for any amount of time.

"Kurt! They're here!" Cedes says bringing me out of my brief self-doubt. I take a deep breath, _here goes nothing,_ and exit my room.

"Papa!" I hear as I make my way into the living room just in time to see our miracle run and jump into her other daddy's arms.

"Hey butterfly! Is daddy ready baby?" She nods her cute little head and beams at Blaine. That look of love on both of their faces puts me at incredible ease and I now know everything is going to be just fine.

"Yeah. I'm ready," I say walking closer to my family. "How do I look?"

Blaine smiles with such a look of pure love and admiration on his face, "Beautiful," he says simply before pulling me a little closer with Lena still in his arms and kisses me softly and briefly.

"You look beautiful Kurt," I smile at the man I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with and quickly kiss him again before we all grabbed our jackets and headed to the Andersons' home.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Blaine's POV

We finally arrived at my parents and I couldn't be more excited for Coop to finally meet the love of my life and the greatest gift ever given to me. You would think I would be nervous because if CJ doesn't approve then no more Kurt, but fuck that! Kurt is my soulmate and we are in this for the long haul no questions asked. Sam parks the car and we all exit with Kurt carrying Calena and holding my hand with his free one, also Mercedes and Sam walking hand in hand in front of us. This is going to be awesome, I can feel it. Out of nowhere the door is swung open and out comes Cooper, jumping like a big ass puppy ready to play. I can hear Sam introduce CJ to Cedes and then he does the crazy thing and hugs her tight like he's known her forever.

"Erm, CJ? Cooper?! Please don't kill my girlfriend! Let her breath man!" Sam yells rescuing Mercedes from the clutches of our brother.

"Sorry, sorry, I just heard so much about you. I think of you as family already," he smiles his most charming smile at Mercy.

"Likewise. And it's good to meet you too Cooper," Mercedes smiles back obviously not as charmed as Cooper wanted her to be.

"Anyway, can you let us in man? It's chilly and I don't want my niece to catch a cold," Sam says brushing past Cooper with Mercedes in tow. At the mention of his niece, Cooper soon looks Kurt's and my way. He spots Lena in Kurt's arms and makes a beeline to my family and I. It's almost like he is in a trance or something, like he can't believe I was telling the truth about being a dad until now.

"Hey CJ," I chuckle at his expression and the fact that his eyes never strayed from Calena. "This is my fiance, Kurt Hummel. And this beautiful little lady is our daughter, Calena Devon Hummel," I beam at my first time referring to Kurt as my fiance rather than my boyfriend.

"Uhm, it's nice to meet you Cooper. Lena? Lena baby, can you say hi to Cooper?" Kurt encourages our currently shy little girl.

"Hi," she smiles just a little, but I could tell that melted Cooper's heart just by his eyes.

"Hi, Calena. You can call me Uncle Coop or even Uncle CJ if you want," he smiles at her. A sudden chill races down my spine and I recall that we are still outside right in front of the open door.

"Cooper! If you don't get in here and close my door, it's me and you son!" yelled my mom from wherever she was is the house.

"Oh yeah. Sorry mom," he breaks out of his trance and we all file in to the warmth of my family home.

"Coop? Why don't you take Lena to the playroom where I am sure Stevie and Stacie are and get to know here. While we go say hi to mom and dad," I suggest which Cooper happily accepted. He plucks my daughter out of my fiance's arms and goes in the opposite direction then myself and Kurt go. I take hold and squeeze Kurt's hand to reassure him everything is gonna be just fine. We head into the family room where everyone, such as Santana and Brittany, Mercedes and Sam, and my parents all reside.

"Dolphins!" we hear before we feel the tall blond barrel against us in a hug and kiss each. We say our hellos and all sit around to talk while occasionally checking on dinner to make sure everything is alright. Conversation flows until dinner is ready within the 45 minutes we waited and mom calls the kids and CJ down to eat. Kurt and I help set the table and eventually everyone is seated. Everything is going perfectly and I couldn't be more thrilled that my family, especially Cooper, who paid little attention to everyone in favor of Calena, except for the time when Kurt and Mercy gushed over his show, accepts my new family. All in all dinner was a success and I realized that I could absolutely not wait until I made Kurt officially mine.


	33. Chapter 33

Words CANNOT explain my love and appreciation for you guys! Thank you for sticking by me and I promise I will never leave you hanging. I have been going through a lot lately, and writing is like the only thing keeping me sane, but I am a stickler for giving you something good rather than a pile of crap. I seriously can not thank you enough for the support of what I do and what I love. So read, review, send prompts, and enjoy my loves, I dedicate this to you guys xoxoxo

Chapter 33 Burt's POV

There is definitely something my son is not telling me. I won't lie, I was shocked when I heard and met my granddaughter's father over sike, soup, whatever the hell it's called. Seeing the beaming faces of not only my Lena's, but Kurt's face was all the confirmation I needed that they were safe and happy. When I found out that my son was pregnant, I was speechless. Of course I knew about the gene, but knowing and witnessing such a thing are completely different. I was honestly pissed beyond words, but then I really _looked _at my son, my everything and saw how broken and sad he was. And I just knew that whatever happened, he needed my love and support just like when we lost his mother. He needed me and I wasn't gonna be less then anything but there for him and my grandchild. Now as I sit in this uncomfortable ass chair waiting for my flight, with my lovely wife by my side, I can't help, but wonder what Kurt isn't telling me. I know my son and I can tell when he is holding out on information. We tell each other everything whether its right away or later down the line, but we have no secrets.

"Burt? Honey, why are you so frigidity?" Carole asks as she looks up from her magazine. I sigh because this is really puzzling me.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that Kurt is hiding something from me. And I'm kind of worried because we don't keep secrets. After the bullying, my heart attack, and all, we make sure to be honest and straightforward with each other. I just don't want something to be wrong and I miss it, you know," I say scratching my head before putting my cap back on.

"Burt, now you know if it was that serious, Kurt would have told you sooner rather than later. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will all go just fine. Just relax sweetheart," she says squeezing my hand before going back to her reading. All I can do is hope that everything is alright with my family.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt's POV

"Gammy and Pawpaw are coming!" Lena yelled at the top of her little lungs as she bounced on my bed.

"Yes, baby, they are. Now calm down pumpkin before you hurt yourself," I say wrapping her up in my arms to cuddle. I look over at the clock, seeing that it was only 7 am, I turn back to my child.

"I jus' happy daddy," she smiles up at me.

"Yeah, I know, me too. Now, come on baby girl, let's cuddle and sleep some more before gammy and pawpaw come okay?" I say already drifting back off to sleep.

"Otay daddy, love you," she says before closing her beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Love you too Lena," I kiss her hair and hold her to my body, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

A little over two hours later, I wake up to my phone buzzing, reminding me that mom and dad's plane lands in a few hours. I slip out of Calena's clutches, and head for the kitchen to call Blaine, who had some sort of meeting, and then make breakfast.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine's smooth voice sings on the other side of the phone.

"Hey handsome," I beam right back at the love of my life. "What time is your meeting?"

"At 10 and I should be done no later than noon, it's just about when school starts up again. What time do you have to get your parents?"

"They land in about five hours, so sometime around 2, maybe 2:30 if all goes well. So, I will head over about 1, so you can just come on over, we can have lunch, and then you can stay with Lena," I run down the plans we've had set for weeks in advance.

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait to meet them. I'm kind of nervous to tell our parents about the engagement though. I know they will think it's way to fast, but I can't wait to marry you and that should be enough."

I sigh deeply, knowing that not telling my dad something so amazing and significant in my life is killing me. My dad and I tell each other everything, especially things that are so important and life changing. I just know he's worried, and that makes me worried because his health still makes me cautious.

"I know baby, but we only have three days until we are all together and we can tell them. I can't wait to marry you either. I just really hope everything goes well," I confess to my fiance.

"Yeah, well honey I am about to leave now, so I will call you as soon as it's over and maybe instead of cooking we can go out to lunch, just the three of us," he suggest.

"I would love that. Okay, I will talk to you soon. Love you," I say with a big goofy grin on my face.

"I love you too, Kurt," he says before we hang up and I begin to make breakfast for Lena, Mercy, and myself.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

It was just now a bit after noon when Blaine arrived ready to pick up myself and Lena. We decided to go to the Spotlight Dinner since it was close to home, so I could leave right after to get my parents. I was really excited to see my dad and Carole because no matter how "adult" I get, my parents were still everything to me and I missed them constantly. When we got to the restaurant, we saw Mercedes before we saw Rachel singing to a customer, _Having My Baby_ by Paul Anka, looking uncomfortable as hell. Blaine and I both busted out laughing before heading over to a booth towards the back.

"Look who it is," smiled Cedes as she approached the table.

"Auntie Cedes!"

"Hey, pumpkin. You want what you usually get Diva?" Mercedes asks, which is chicken tenders and mac and cheese with apple juice. Lena nods her little head, curls bouncing with excitement. She takes Blaine and I's order before disappearing in the back. Soon Rachel is approaching our table looking horrified.

"What is wrong with people? I just had to sing _Having My Baby _for a man who is leaving his wife for his pregnant mistress! I so need to get out of here, I really wish Funny Girl wasn't on hiatus because I don't know how much more I can take," she says flopping down next to Lena, who leans into Rachel's side. Rachel smiles down and hugs her close. Meanwhile Blaine and I are laughing at her expense all in good fun. Some of the music request of this place are so incredibly insane. We all chat while Rachel is on her "intermission" before she is called back to work and Mercedes has arrived with our food. Blaine and I talk about his meeting and going over our plans again for not only Thanksgiving and telling our parents, but our wedding as well. We really want to keep it small to our close family and friends, meaning our parents, siblings, and friends from high school, maybe a few from college. We really don't want a big fuss just a simple ceremony with a glorious party to celebrate. Soon enough, it is five minutes to one, so we pack up and leave so that I can make my way to the airport. The drive was boring with it being just me, but I survived it with the likes of Broadway classics and Top 40 hits. Sooner than I originally thought, I am pulling up to the airport and making my way to the terminal where I know my parents are to be arriving sometime soon. I am a little frigidity because I can't contain my excitement of seeing Dad and Carole after so many months. Last time we were all together was earlier this summer before school started, which was a little over four months. A lot has changed since then, but to be with my entire family again and the Andersons... it's gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

When the time came, I searched high and low for my parents as the passengers came filing in. After a few minutes or so, I spot them and immediately ran over to greet my dad then my stepmom in a tight hug. Sometimes I seriously forget how much I miss them until I see them again.

"Hey kiddo! So happy to see you son," my dad says still holding on, not ready to let go and neither am I.

"You too dad, I missed you." Finally pulling away from the embrace, I turn to hug Carole. "It's good to see you to mom."

"Oh sweetheart, I missed you so much. Where is Finn and well, everyone?" When she finally noticed it was just me.

"Everyone is working, but sends their love and Blaine is with Calena. An airport isn't really the safest or even enjoyable for a three year old. Do you guys have everything or is there more?" I ask ready to head home.

"This is everything son. It took some convincing, but I talked Carole down to one bag and a purse, can you believe," my dad teases his wife of six years and some change.

"Oh, you are just lucky I was willing to compromise. I haven't seen my babies in months, and I was not gonna jeopardize that," she teases back. I smile at my parents' back and forth banter as we walk out to the car. I am totally in love with their love. Before mom died, I swear she took my dad's smile and playful nature with her to her grave, but meeting Carole was the best thing to ever happen to our broken family. No one can ever replace my mom, but Carole is a pretty damn good substitute and I wouldn't have it any other way. During the car ride, we chat about the latest though we make a point to skype at least in the beginning and ending of the week. Once we pulled into the lot, though my parents are staying at a hotel near by, we walk in to Blaine and Calena dancing and singing around the living room to, of all things, a Katy Perry song. They don't notice us, so we just watch and I could practically feel the tension leave my dad's body. I look up to him and we share a moment, where I tell him everything is just fine and he believes me. I lean into his side and just watch as my little family enjoy their time together. After awhile, and the song has ended, I walk over and scoop up Lena into my arms and leans over to give my fiance a chaste kiss. I smile and turn towards my parents who are not walking over to us.

"Lena, baby guess who's here," I say before she immediately turns her head.

"Pawpaw! Grammy!" She jumps in my dad's arms and holds on tight for a few, before switching adults and doing the same. I pull Blaine aside as we watch the others get reacquainted.

"She is really happy to see them huh?" Blaine says with a smile.

"Yeah. No matter how much we talk to them or see them over skype, when she sees them in person, she lights up. You know how they say it takes a village to raise a child?" A nod. "Well my parents are the king and queen of my village. If it weren't for them, I don't know how I would have made it," a tear cascaded as thought about a truly lucky I am to have parents that love me so much. I can feel Blaine hug me from behind and I just lean into his embrace, just watching. Minutes later after the love fest, Blaine is finally introduced to none other than Mr. and Mrs. Burt Hummel the most important people in my life besides Calena, Blaine (of course), Cedes, and Finn. All my friends are important, but through everything, they are my FAMILY so anyway, "Blaine, these are my parents Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel in the flesh," I say in introduction. "Dad, mom, this is Blaine, Calena's father and my fi-soulmate," I beam at that. I almost slipped and said fiance, so I had to cover it up with something else entirely.

"Nice to meet you in person Blaine," my dad says shaking his hand and making eye contact.

"Dad," I warned. Next came Carole who wrapped Blaine in a motherly warm embrace.

"Nice to finally meet you honey. You are so handsome," she gives one final squeeze before letting go.

"You guys too, I've heard such wonderful things from everyone, even my sister, who isn't the nicest, but still has a good heart," Blaine says and I roll my eyes because yes Santana can easily turn into Snixx, but she is a great friend.

"Who's your sister dear?" Carole asks confused.

"Santana Lopez. She's my half-sister, same dad different mom," he explains.

"Yeah, she's something alright," my dad says scratching his head before placing his cap back on his head. We all burst out laughing, even a distracted Lena, who is just happy her grandparents are her. When everything died down, since lunch was already eaten, I fixed some snacks and tea for everyone where my parents got to know Blaine face to face. We had dinner with Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel while the others were preoccupied. Everyone was meeting up tomorrow before their various flights home to spend Thanksgiving with their family, to have a little gathering of our own all together. Overall, today was a good day and I was definitely in anticipation for Thanksgiving day.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi guys! This is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to give you guys something for being so awesome! I've had a rough couple of months, and it got even rougher yesterday. But thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, you guys are the best and I love you for it. Another chapter maybe will come today or tomorrow, seeing how I now have three stories going and couldn't be more excited! Well, enjoy and I will definitely see you guys soon xoxoxo

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT CALENA DEVON HUMMEL 3

Chapter 34 No One's POV

Thanksgiving day, and everyone is bustling and enjoying their time with their extended family. The days leading up to this one, all of Kurt and Blaine's friends, as well as the siblings gathered for their own Thanksgiving to just be together before they part ways. Mike and Tina went back to Ohio, Kitty and Artie went on vacation for the holidays, and Rachel went home to be with her dads who divorced a few years back, but still friendly. Kurt and his family, including Cedes, along with Blaine and his family, including Brittany, all gathered at the Andersons' to celebrate the day. Kurt and the ladies except Santana and Brittany who are off doing who knows what, are in the kitchen preparing various dishes and chatting among themselves. Blaine and the guys are enjoying football and idle chat about 'guy stuff.' While the twins and Lena are off enjoying their young in the playroom. In the kitchen Kurt definitely feels the pressure to tell Carole and Pam about the engagement, due to the pointed looks from Mercedes he's getting while she bakes the sweet potato pie.

"So Kurt, how are things with Blaine sweetie?" Carole asks as she checks on the turkey that went in hours ago at 4 am in the morning.

"Oh, t-things are amazing mom. Blaine is so great w-with me and Lena, he's the perfect guy," Kurt smiles a little nervous. He feels like he could break at any moment, but he and Blaine are suppose to do this together.

"That's great to hear honey. I'm just so happy that you are happy, that's all your dad and I ever wanted for you and Finn and of course our Cedes," she says giving the dark-skinned girl a side hug, on her way back to chopping vegetables.

"Thanks, so how's dad? Is he being good about his diet and not overworking himself? We talk about it, but he likes to brush it off. You know I worry.

"He's doing good. He has his annual visit and everything is just fine. He likes to sneak every now and then, but otherwise he's gratefully healthy," she smiles at him reassuringly.

"Great to hear," he breathes a sigh of relief.

"So Kurt? Any big news you want to share?" Mercedes smirks. Kurt glares in her direction before meeting his and Blaine's mom's curious glances.

"Oh Kurt, did you get that promotion you were hoping for? That's great sweetie, why didn't you tell us? That's what you were hiding? You father was worried for nothing, that's amazing son," she cheers for his success.

"N-no Carole. I-it's n-nothing like that. I didn't get a promotion, well yet, but I don't have any n-n-news." he lies all while shooting daggers at a snickering Mercedes.

"Oh, then what were you talking about Cedes?"

"Oh, nothing Mamma Hummel, Kurt and Blaine just -"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted while covering Mercy's mouth to prevent her from finishing her statement.

A few moments later, Blaine is jogging into the kitchen, taking in the scene before him. His mom and Carole looking confused, Kurt's hand over Mercy's mouth looking panicked.

"What's going on here?"

"I need to talk to you and so does Cedes," Kurt says before dragging a laughing Mercedes and stunned Blaine to another room.

"What's wrong babe?"

"What's wrong is I need a new best friend, and you need a new sister-in-law! She almost told our moms that we are engaged!" She burst into loud laughter at their expense.

"You should have seen your face," she bellows. "Kurt was freaking out and you were so worried," she laughs moments more before she tries to catch her breath.

"I hate you so much right now. I am already terrified about telling them and I am walking on pins and needles to distract my mind. We don't know how they will react, and I would really like to not cause my dad anymore health problems with the news," he breathes in frustration. Mercedes smile quickly fades and she takes in Kurt's face and demeanor. She pulls him into a hug and tells him to just breath while she holds on tight.

"Listen to me Kurt. One, your dad is fine baby boy. He is here, alive and kicking, he has gone through so much, but he is a fighter. He is doing amazing and he will continue to do so. Second, I didn't know that was why you weren't telling them. I know you worry more than anyone I know, but you have to know that they will all just be happy that you guys are happy. I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt like that because if I did we would have been had this talk and I wouldn't have teased you guys like that. But you have to know that all Papa Bear and Mamma Bear want is for us all to be happy. I know you're scared about so much including living your life for everyone's approval including our parents. But baby, you cannot live fearing what everyone will think forever. I am so happy for you, maybe that's why I can't wait to tell the 'rents. Plus you know me, if the secret isn't life or death, I can't keep it worth a damn. Anyway, I'm sorry and tell them when your really ready to. They will love to hear you guys are in this for the long haul, and they will be so happy for you. So, I'm sorry and I promise for the rest of the day, I won't drop hints and tell them that you guys are engaged," she says smiling at her two favorite boys, well two out of like four. As they break the group hug they somehow found themselves in, they are met with several voices behind them.

"You're what?!"

"Engaged?!"

"What?!"

"I knew he was hiding something big."

Oh shit!


	35. Chapter 35

One more day then I originally said, but *deep sigh* life can just suck sometimes. Anyway, thank you for constantly sticking by me and you have no idea how endless my love is for you guys, enjoy xoxoxo

Chapter 35 Kurt's POV

"You're what?!"

"Engaged?!"

"What?!"

"I knew he was hiding something big."

_I cannot believe that just happened! Dammit Cedes! _I can hear the squeals of Pam and Carole, followed by the bellowing of Cooper Sr. and my dad. After being busted we all head into the living room to have a much needed conversation that I was not prepared for. We all sit awkwardly before my dad finally breaks the silence.

"Spill it kiddo," he nods my way, actually smiling.

"Well, uhm, you see," I start a little nervous. "Blaine proposed awhile ago and I said yes."

"What's awhile ago?" Mr. Anderson asked not looking as pleased as the other parents.

"A little over a month," informs Blaine who also notices his dad's behavior.

"Why didn't you just tell us dear? Did you think we would disapprove?" Blaine's mom asks.

"Well kind of mom. Everything just happened so fast, that I know you guys were still adjusting to being grandparents. Burt and Carole were used to it because they've been in Calena's life since she was born. Kurt didn't want to tell them and not you, so we decided to wait. But you have to know that this is our decision, and I know it's soon, but we want this more than anything. The years without Kurt were miserable, and I don't want to spend another day without being fully and completely his. I know we are still young and I'm still adjusting to our little family, but Kurt and Calena mean the world to me. They are the best things to ever happen to me and I intend to be there forever, grow old with Kurt, maybe have more kids for Lena, and to live happily ever after. I know you might think it's too soon, but I can guarantee that the timing couldn't be more perfect. So I'm asking for you guys' blessing because it is important, but not as important as making Kurt my husband in the near future," Blaine smiles at me after his heart-wrenching speech. Gosh, where on earth did he come from. I squeeze the hand that we have yet to let go of. I lean over and kiss him chastely on the lips and whisper I love yous before turning to face our parents and the newly arrived siblings.

"Since you were a boy, I've watched you grow into the greatest man I could have ever imagined. When we lost your mother, you took over the roll of caring for me and being my best friend. I am first and foremost your father, but seeing you become the best man possible has been a great joy. You will always be my baby boy Kurt and my greatest accomplishment, and I am so very proud of you son for finding your happiness no matter the time or place. Your mother and I were married within a year of knowing each other. Carole and I were married within a few months of knowing each other. Love has no limits, so though you don't ever need it, you have our blessing to be happy and live your life kiddo. I love you Kurt," my father says smiling my way. I quickly stand and throw myself in my father's arms.

"Thank you for everything dad, I love you," I hold on tight and kiss his cheek before moving on to Carole. She may not have given both to me, but blood doesn't make her any less of a mother.

"Thank you for coming into our lives, I love you so much mom."

"I love you too sweetie," she kisses my cheek. I let go and make my way back over to Blaine, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Mom? Dad?"

"I don't like this at all," Mr. Anderson announces. "I think you guys are way too young and it's way too early to be making these kind of decisions." Everyone's faces fall except Mrs. Anderson which brings about confusion. "However, you are my son and I know you better than I know myself. When you first came out, I didn't understand so I pushed you away. You and Tana because I was ignorant to the fact that love is love. I won't go all sentimental like Burt here," everyone chuckled. "But I know love when I see it. I married your mom when I was 18 and she was 16 years old. We've been married over 25 years and counting and I fall in love with her more and more everyday. When I see you two together, I've never witnessed a love like yours and I admire it. And that little girl is the perfect cherry on top for your little family son. So, as much as it pains me to give my baby boy away before his doof of an older brother," everyone laughs. "You have your mother and I's blessing as well." Blaine jumps up like an excited puppy and attacks his parents in a group hug before hugging his awaiting siblings and I hug mine. Eventually, we all go back to doing our previous activities. A hour or so later, it's time for dinner and we all sit and say what we're all thankful for.

Burt: "I'm thankful for my health, my lovely wife, my sons and daughter, and my granddaughter. I'm just really thankful for this moment in my life where everyone I love and consider family are gathered together."

Carole: "I'm thankful for my family and being here all together to celebrate the holidays."

Finn: "Thanks mom and dad for being here. Uhm, Kurt and Mercedes are the best siblings I could ask for, they are totally awesome. Lena's my favorite little buddy and I love her. And it's really cool that Blaine and his family are now my family, so that's awesome. Oh and my friends are awesome too. Okay, I'm done."

Pam: "I'm thankful for this day that is filled with fun, family, and food. And for my Blainey who has finally found the love he deserves. I'm thankful to have Kurt, Lena, Cedes, Finn, Burt, and Carole in my life this year and the years to come. And for my incredible family who I love with every ounce of my being."

Cooper Sr.: "I'm thankful for my lovely wife who I love growing old with. For my amazing children who I've loved watching grow, and CJ you too. Also for the presence of Kurt and his family in our lives. And finally the most adorable little girl in the world who I have the pleasure of calling my granddaughter."

CJ: "Food, family, fun, now hurry up so we can eat, I'm starving. Oh and my good looks and awesome career."

Sam: "My beautiful girlfriend, my friends, family, and my career that I love."

Santana: "Dad, my mom, Momma Pam, of course the sibs and Lady Hummel over here, Aretha and all the old Geek Club who I love deeply. Thankful for my favorite munchkin and most of all I'm thankful for love because loving Brittany is the greatest feeling."

Brittany: "I'm thankful for you all you guys, my dolphins, my dolphin baby, and my Sanny because she is the best thing for me."

Mercedes: "My family, especially Kurt who has been the best friend, the best brother I could possibly ask for. My friends, and my little diva, the Andersons, and of course my amazing stubborn, child-like, but greatest man I could ever give my heart to."

Kurt: "My dad's health first and foremost, my family who I love and appreciate so much, my Cedes who is the best friend, sister, confidant, right hand, and most loyal person I know, the Andersons who welcomed my family and I into your lives and hearts, my friends who couldn't be here, but mean the world to me. Finally to the best gift that I was fortunate to receive, Calena you have been the absolute driving force in my life. Everything I do is for you and I am so thankful to have you be the constant reason I smile and breathe because baby girl you make me who I am. And to the love of my life, my soulmate, and my everything. I am thankful for your love and for your trust in giving me your heart, I will forever protect yours as you have been protecting mines."

Blaine: "This moment that I have actually been holding out hope for since I had to leave Kurt behind. My family who is beyond supportive and love me unconditionally, my friends who are spread out all over, but I know they will always be there for me when I need them, the Hummels who have made me feel more welcomed then ever to be apart of such an amazing family. Finally, I am humbly thankful for the love of an exceptional man and our daughter who is the greatest joy and sunshine I could have ever foreseen. My life is complete and I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you Kurt Hummel."

We share a kiss as we are the last to give our thanks. Dishes are then passed around, laughter is being heard, conversations are being had, and I smile at my family because this very moment is what I am most thankful for.


	36. Chapter 36

I'm actually sad that this is almost over with like two chapters left :( I absolutely loved creating this for you guys and for me! It showed me that, by sharing something I love so much is the best thing for me. Writing has been my passion since I was young, but I never really shared it, and I'm glad I do now! You guys have been beyond amazing so infinite xoxoxo

Chapter 36 Calena's POV

It's my BIRFDAY! I's so excited 'cuz pawpaw an gammy is coming... AGAIN! I miss thems so much wen thems away. I knows daddy do too and Uncle Finny. Daddy's happy an I awesways wants daddy happy. He smiles mo' and daddy says dats cuz papa an me makes him, an I loves dat. But dis year is special cuz I gets to spend today with papa, _nonna_ and _nonno_ (papa teach me dat), an all my new aunties and uncles. Dat lots more peoples, an dey love me so dey hasta be there. I's sooper excited, bcuz daddy said at dis mini, **holds up four fingers** dat I can ride a bike. I not knows wat dat is, but I's excited. Now it time to wake daddy...

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt's POV

I wake up to a squealing voice bouncing up and down on my bed. I crack an eye open just in time to see my birthday princess, moving up and down and yelling for me to wake up. I play along and pretend to still be sleep until she stops bouncing and forms a pout. Then, I grab her and hug her to my body which produces more squeals.

"What's up buttercup?" I say kissing her head of messy curls. Having her papa's hair is both a blessing and a curse.

"Daddy, wats today?" she asks throwing her infamous glare.

"Oh, I don't know. It's March 15th right? What could be happening today that's so important?" I say pretending to think about it.

"Daddy! It my birfday!" she says pouting up at me. I laugh at her adorableness and hug her tighter to me.

"I know princess. Happy birthday Lena!" I kiss her all over her face, making her giggle at my silliness.

"Pawpaw and gammy comin'?" her little face so full of hope.

"Yes baby, but Uncle Finny is going to get them today, so they should be here by this afternoon. In the meantime, what does my birthday lovebug want for breakfast?"

She pulls her 'thinky face' and smiles brightly up at me, "Pannycakes like Mickey!" I laugh at her antics.

"Sure thing, you wanna help daddy or watch cartoons until it's ready?"

"Catoons pls."

I set her up in my bedroom to watch television and then venture into the kitchen to start breakfast for myself, Lena, and Cedes if she's here. I can't believe that my baby is four years old today. I look back on the day I found out about her and how badly I wanted to tell Blaine. I talked to Blaine the next day and to hide something so big from him really torn me apart, but I thought I was doing the right thing.

"_Hey beautiful! How is your day going?" he said as I tried my best not to cry at the sound of his voice. _

"_It's fine. How about yours?"_

"_Well, we are finally settled in for the most part. I really miss you though Kurt, I mean a lot," he says to where I can just picture The puppy dog eyes and adorable pout that I love so much. _

"_I really miss you too Blaine. Listen, I have something to tell you and it's really important," I start, really wanting to tell him because it's the right thing to do and he deserves to know. _

"_Is something wrong baby? You know you can tell me any-"_

"_Blaine. You have five minutes, dinner is almost ready," I hear a woman's voice on the other end of the phone. _

"_Okay, mom. So what did you need to tell me Kurt?" he turns his attention back to me. In that moment I made the hardest decision I ever had to make besides deciding to keep my child. I decided to let Blaine go, slowly until he could forgot about me, until he stopped loving me. I couldn't do this to him, tell him he's a teenaged father and potentially ruin his life. _

"_Oh just to tell you that I love you so much and I never want you to forget that okay Blaine? Never forget or doubt how much I love you," I say tears running down my face. _

"_I promise I won't. I love you too Kurt, so very much. I have to go, but I will talk to you later okay?"_

_I couldn't promise that he would because letting go of him was gonna be even harder than him letting go of me. _

"_Bye Blaine," I say instead. _

"_Bye babe." After that conversation, I avoided all forms of contact wanting to cave and answer every call, text, email, and skype chat, but he deserved to live his life without limitations. _

Suddenly I feel arms circle around my waist, making me momentarily jump out of my skin before I realized it was the man himself.

"Kurt, honey where did you go just now?" he asked kissing the side of my neck. Instead of answering, I twirled around in his arms, tears evident on my face, and hug him tightly.

"I'm so very sorry Blaine."

"Whoa, hey why? What's going on baby?" he says placing kisses all over my face as a means of comfort, and it worked. I finally calm down enough to explain my emotional state.

"I pulled away four years ago because I wanted you to be happy and I thought forgetting about me would do just that. Do you remember our last actual conversation?" He nodded his head at the memory. "I found out the day before that I was pregnant and I seriously wanted to tell you. I was so close to telling you and then the moment never came back. After that I made the decision to let you forget me. I avoided long conversations, I sent short replies, until I just stopped responding all together. It wasn't really hard because though I'm sure you noticed your absent boyfriend, you were really busy with all of you school activities to really see me pulling away. I am extremely sorry for that Blaine because as much as I loved you then and even more now, I didn't want to be the thing to hold you back from your life," I say full on sobbing right now.

"Kurt baby, listen to me. I noticed, but I noticed a little too late. Back then, I was so busy keeping busy that I didn't realize I was losing the most important person in my life. If I had known then what I know now, I would have been on the first flight to Ohio with the quickness. We can't change what happened and I've learned that things happen for a reason. All I care about is the now and sharing the rest of my life with you by my side with our family, our friends, just being us. So no worries about would haves and could haves because I love my life right now with you and Calena in it. I don't wish for more or less than right now, so stop beating yourself up," he finishes tears on his own face now.

"I love you so much, I'm really glad you never stopped loving me," I smile at the love of my life.

"I love you too and so am I baby, so am I," we share a kiss before I feel little hands around my hips. We both look down to see the birthday girl hugging up both. Blaine picks her up, tosses her in the air, and then peppers her face with kisses.

"Hey Butterfly! What's today?"

"My birthday!"

"What's today?"

"My birthday!"

"Yay! Happy birthday baby!" he says hugging her close and giving more kisses. I could really tell that this moment was long overdue and I can't help but feel a little guilty that he missed the other three. But he's right, I can't keep beating myself up for something that happened all those years ago. Today, the present, is what matters and I am all for living it with so much hope for the future.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Blaine's POV

The party we threw for our little girl is one of the best moments that I will remember forever. We did this, Kurt and I, as her parents threw her a party and celebrated this wonderful person that we made together. The feeling of watching her interact with family, her friends from class, and to see her face completely light up is the best gift I've ever gotten. By the time the party was coming to an end, with mostly, even though a few, family members left. Burt, Carole, Mom, Dad, Cedes, Finn, and Sam are still here while all the couples had date night, and Rachel was rehearsing for a new play she booked two months ago. We all sat around and talked while Calena played with her new toys. I find myself watching her for a few moments, before a thought came over me. _I want another baby. _

I look over to my fiance, and nudge him a little to get his attention.

"I want another one, Kurt," I say loud enough for his ears only. He scrunches up his face in confusion.

"Another what baby?"

"A baby," I say to which he response with silence, wide eyes, and jaw dropped. "I know that everything is happening so fast. But think about it, since the day I met you, I loved you. I knew that you were the one for me. I would never pressure you, but yes baby. I want another child with you. I want to be here from beginning to end, I want to experience every up and down to pregnancy, late night feedings, diapers, sickness, birthdays. I want to experience everything with you. You don't have to answer now, but I wanted you to know when you are ready, I am beyond ready." He sits there in silence and I just beam at him because of his mini adorable freak out at what I just said. "You have to say something, you know?" I chuckle at the situation.

"B-b-blaine? Are you s-sure? I mean it is a lot of responsibility. We're not even married yet, or living together. Are you really ready for all that and more?" he questions me, a smile seeping through his facade of worry.

"One million percent sure babe. With you, I am always and forever sure, never doubt that," I say pressing a chaste kiss one his lips. We separate and he gives a closed mouth smile before throwing himself in my arms.

"Yes, yes I want that so much. You have no idea. So yes, when the time is right, we will try for another baby," he says in my ear. I look up at the other occupants in the room, who looks confused as hell, but just shrugs it off like it's just a Kurt&amp;Blaine thing.

"Why wait? We can have our own date night. Have your parents watch Lena, and rent a hotel room after a night of me wining and dinning you like no one's business and we celebrate. Thus, starting our very hard and difficult road to conception," I whisper wiggling my eyebrows at the end, which earned me an eyeroll.

"Okay, let's do it." We tune back into the conversation where we asked if Burt and Carole could handle Calena for the night, so Kurt and I could go on a date. They happily agreed and everyone got prepared to leave expressing their love and saying goodbye. Calena was excited for a sleepover with her pawpaw and gammy, so no complaint was made out of her. It was now 7 pm when I was re-knocking on Kurt's door to pick him up for our date. I was taking him to a French restaurant a little further than our usual frequent places. I wanted to be near the hotel and somewhere where it's just the two of us, with no interruptions. Tonight would be the first time I've made loved to anyone in four years. And that person was Kurt, and I couldn't be more proud of the fact that we are each other's first, last, and only.


	37. Chapter 37

Oh wow! Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for the delay and the making you guys wait so long. I am currently back in school, battling depression, and writing six more stories lol But writing has really been great for me, and you guys have been beyond amazing. I love you guys and appreciate you guys to the fullest. I am very thankful for making it this far xoxoxo

P.S. I am a smut queen, but writing it, I am still getting used to lol. So I have this idea to write a short drabble about Klaine's love fest weekend. If you're interest, leave reviews telling me so or message me. Love you guys and enjoy xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE INVOLVED IN IT :(

Chapter 37 Kurt's POV

Dinner was absolutely amazing, with just the two of us rekindling a passionate flame, we thought may have burned out a long time ago. Blaine nor I for that matter, wanted to rush things because not only were we each others one and only, but we both wanted to give the other the absolute best we had to offer. The dinning area was romantically lit with beautiful music serenading the atmosphere. Blaine and I talked about the good times, we talked about the mistakes we've made, and we talked about the future we're looking forward to. Soon after the delicious meal, fine wine, and amazing conversation, it was time to leave it all behind to continue our evening. I surprisingly wasn't as nervous as I originally thought I might be. This was Blaine. My fiance, soon-to-be husband, my soulmate, and I knew with everything I had whatever happened would be beautiful. It's crazy to think that it was always Blaine, with no one before, and certainly no one after. Blaine is my constant, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, with our family. After a rather short drive, we are pulling into the lot of the most exquisite hotel I've ever seen. It was beyond extravagant with it's stunning decor and welcoming atmosphere. We were shown to our room which we would be vacating in three days time. Mom and dad, who will be here for another week, offered their services for an entire weekend to give us some time to ourselves. Though I will miss my baby girl, it was well appreciated.

"After you my sweet prince," Blaine says gesturing into the room.

"Corny much?" which earned me a chuckle. "How kind of you good sir," I say playing along.

"Now who's corny." We both laugh as we take in our surroundings which looks even better than I imagined from just the lobby. King size bed, full bathroom with a sizable shower and tub, full living room set completed with a sofa, love seat, and two plush chairs and a well stocked kitchen with marble counter tops and tiled floors, completed the suite we were now standing in.

"Wow. This place is beautiful," I say in complete awe.

"It is. Our parents really outdid themselves didn't they," Blaine says in agreement. Our parents chipped in for the suite, for whatever reason that I'm not gonna complain about. I excuse myself, allowing Blaine free rein of the place. In the bathroom, I am mentally and emotionally preparing myself for my first time in over four years. I just have to keep reminding myself that this is right, this is us, and I love this man with my entire being. Blaine is the love of my life and I am spending forever and beyond with him.

"Kurt? Baby are you okay?" he asks startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," I admit which is the honest truth. I open the door to the sight of my Blaine with two glasses filled with champagne.

"Awww, thank you baby," I say accepting the glass he offers.

"Hey, nothing needs to happen tonight Kurt. I just want to be with you," he says placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I smile through the kiss and look him in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Something is going to happen tonight. We are going to lay on that large bed, we are going to sip our champagne and talk like we always do. We are going to make out like the horny teenagers we once were. And finally, we are gonna make love sweet and slow filled with passion, care, and love. We are going to use these three days to be together, just us, with no interruptions. I am going to relearn every inch of your body and you mine," I say pulling him in for a longer, more fiery kiss that screamed lust. Blaine, then takes both of our glasses and places them on the night stand. He gently pushes me back onto the bed and removed my socks and shoes. He then starts working on my shirt which is gone in a instant exposing my porcelain skin. Next, he works on removing my pants which took awhile because of their 'just right' fitting. With every inch of skin displayed, he placed kiss after kiss sending sensible pleasure through my veins. Every kiss and every touch brings a new sensation that I haven't felt in a long time, and didn't know I missed until this moment. Blaine kisses his way back up to my face, where he just looks into my eyes, making me shiver with want.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers before we promptly make out on the bed. Somewhere in the mist of the roving hands and heated kisses, Blaine's clothes disappear, and we are both left in our boxers. We pull apart long enough for him to latch onto my neck, knowing it's my weak spot, leaving marks I'm sure. Fortunately it feels too damn good to care. Hands caressing, my thighs, I feel him tug on my boxers, removing my last piece of clothing, leaving me exposed in every way possible. I reach my hands around him nails digging in his lower back, which he doesn't seem to mind one bit. I inch them down to the top of his backside, which I squeeze upon feeling a sudden wave of pleasure from him nibbling and biting my neck. As our bodies connect in skin on skin contact, he moans and I groan in the most exotic way that makes me so much more excited, if that was possible. I pull his boxers off with lightening speed and I squeeze and kneed the blemish free flush of the man I love more than anything. His lips leave my neck in search of my lips once again, which immediately turns into a messy fiery kiss that burned so damn good. He kisses down my body, leaving trails of wet fire everywhere his lips touched. I just wanted him so bad, I don't know how much more I can take of this never ending foreplay. I turned the tables on him by flipping us and I am now hovering over him. My kisses are wet and rushed as I make my way down to his erection. He's way bigger than I remember, but fuck, I want him in my mouth and I want him now. I first, kiss at the juncture between his pelvic area, not yet touching where I'm sure he wants me to. I then go back up capture his right nipple, which drives him crazy. He bucks as I lick and suck his one nipple before moving to the next. After a minute of that, I am kissing and leaving marks up and down his beautifully tanned skin when I couldn't take it anymore and I knew neither could he. I held a firm yet loose grip on his erection as I stroked it slowly loving the moans I elicited from him. I sensually lick the head, tasting the precum that was oozing from it, savoring the flavor of something sweet and all Blaine. I then engulf the head into my mouth, sucking and twirling my tongue, bringing out the most animalistic sounds from my fiance. I sunk down lower, hallowing out my cheeks, as I bobbed up and down between Blaine's legs. I was able to get most of him in my mouth, and the rest I stroked keeping the same rhythm. By this time I am painful hard, but not remotely ready for this to end just yet. I stop for a second to capture one of his balls in my mouth, licking and sucking him, listening to his obvious approval while steady stroking him. I missed the feeling of bringing pleasure to someone which in turn brought me pleasure. I switch back and forth, before finishing him off with my mouth once again on his erection. It doesn't take long before he is coming long and hard down my throat which I greedily welcome. I pull off with a pop, placing one last kiss to his sensitive dick, with his erection still present. It's been awhile, but I think I did alright judging by Blaine's reaction. He hungrily grabs my head into a hearted kiss, tasting himself on my tongue causing us both to groan. He is once again hovering over me, and grabbing for the night stand drawer. He places the lube on the pillow beside us, foregoing the condom for obvious reasons. Capturing my left nipple into his mouth, I arch off the bed, finally getting that friction I so desperately needed as my erection brushed against his muscular thigh, eliciting a moan from me. He licks and nibbles before doing the same to the right. He then places a sweet kiss on my lips before pouring the lube on his fingers and rubbing them together in order to warm them up.

"Are you ready Kurt?" he whispers with his lips ghosting over mine.

"I love you," is all I could say to tell him that I'm ready for any and everything, as long as it's with him. He kisses me once more, as he inserts one finger, slowly working me open. After sometime, he adds two, then three, exposing me to the greatest pleasure I could ever remember feeling. The pain from the initial stretch, faded quickly making me moan and groan a mixture of curse words and Blaine's name. All too soon, my love is removing his fingers from my body, much to my dismay. He positions himself at my entrance, golden pools of honey looking into my stormy grays filled with lust.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine," I say right before he takes the plunge and my breath hitches in both pain and pleasure. In this moment, I am right where I need to be, and I couldn't be happier.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Blaine's POV

The afterglow is quite, and completely peaceful with the love of my life wrapped in my arms as we breathe in sync.

"Amazing," Kurt mumbles half asleep.

"Incredible," I counter, planting a kiss on his temple.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you for coming back into my life, into our lives," he turns to face me. "You really have been the best thing to ever happen to me in more ways then one." I look into his eyes before leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss filled with so much love.

"I love you so much Kurt," I say upon us separating which he then responses with a chaste kiss of his own. He snuggles back into my embrace, slowly dosing off to sleep. I stay up for a few extra minutes, watching him sleep, not creepily, but in awe of this perfect man who for some reason unknown loves me back. I drift off to sleep with the sweetest dreams of my finally happily ever after with my family.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt's POV

The weekend was amazing filled with so much love, privacy, and sex. Lots and lots of amazing sex that I can't believe I've lived without for years. Which I plan on having faithfully for the rest of my life with the man of my dreams. When we finally arrived home, the excitement of seeing our little girl and her excited greeting, though I will miss the alone time, nothing else mattered in that moment. After infinite hugs and kisses on all our parts, we spent the rest of the day together as an entire family, just as happy as can be. Two or so months have now passed with the wedding fast approaching. Plans included guest lists, music, venue, food, and living arrangements. Luckily, Blaine and I are living with individuals who are in a relationship and just waiting for Blaine and I to say 'I Do.' Mercedes and Sam are planning to move into Sam's home because of it being a two bedroom place with just them two living there. Blaine is moving in with me and Lena, to avoid uprooting her and having an extra bedroom for when we finally expand our family. Today, I am not feeling well whatsoever. I am really tired, excessively hacking and coughing, I am puking up my guts, and I've had a fever for the past two weeks. Blaine is my stay at home nurse, seeing how school has finally ended for the summer.

"Okay baby. I've got your soup, tea, and tissues for your cute red nose," he says sitting the tray in front of me with the items. I smile up at him, red eyes meeting hazel ones filled with love and concern.

"Thank you honey. You've been amazing. Where's Calena? I don't want her to get sick too," I question the whereabouts of our baby girl.

"She knows Daddy isn't feeling well and to stay clear until further notice. However, she sends many hugs and kisses your way," Blaine informs with kiss to my warm temple. A sit up a little in order to eat the soup he made, when after just the first bite, I'm racing towards the bathroom to dispose every content residing in my stomach. Blaine rushes in with a warm towel and a supporting hand.

"Okay Kurt, I think it's time to go to the hospital. You're not getting better, you're getting worse," he says dabbing my forehead.

"No, no I'm fine really. Man, I haven't been this sick since before I found out about Le-" I cut myself short with the realization that the last time I felt this sick was when I found out I was pregnant. "Blaine, baby?"

"What is it Kurt?"

"I need you to go to the store and get a few things for me, also make that doctor's appointment." I see his face scrunch up in confusion which faded once I explained what was happening. He raced out the door and was back within twenty minutes. Another twenty minutes or so and I await my fate, this time with the love of my life by my side. The timer goes off and I reach for the stick that holds my future.

"Well, what does it say Kurt?" A tear caresses my pale cheek, as I look up from viewing the results.

"Blaine..." is all I remember saying before promptly passing out on the bathroom floor.


	38. Chapter 38

Like I've said, many stories, little time sorry loves. Just know that nothing will EVER be unfinished! Next up the wedding! How excited are we?! I hope I do it justice, that my vision is somehow related to yours! Love you guys so much and thank you for joining me on this amazing ride that we've been on for almost a year! You are all so appreciated for the support and constant love you guys show! So sad to see my first ever full length fanfiction to come to an end, but there is so much more to come from our boys and favorite characters! #LongLiveGlee

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, BUT IF I DID THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN HELLA DIFFERENT ;)

Chapter 38 Blaine's POV

The wedding is just days away with many preparations still to be made. We decided on a small hall for the venue, decorated by my amazing soon-to-be husband, for the wedding and reception to take place. Because of him not feeling well, I wanted to avoid any and all stress so I've been forcing him to take it easy, to his dismay. Calena has been doing amazing in helping us plan with her input and adorableness. Of course I can be bias seeing how she's my kid, but who cares, I love my little girl. I am officially all moved in with my belongs, however, I am not staying with Kurt and Lena until after the wedding. I spend almost every night there however, until after we tuck our daughter in together. The same goes for Mercedes, who has moved in to my old place with Sam, but has chosen to spend her last few weeks, now days with Kurt and Calena before the wedding. Everything is all bittersweet, but we are all looking forward to the next chapter of our lives.

"_But I love you,"_ he sang with his angelic voice.

"_I love you,"_ I sing smiling down at my little girl, who is already half asleep.

"_Until the end of time,"_ Kurt and I finish together. Once we were sure she was all the way asleep, we left the room as quietly as possible.

"I think she's already used to me helping tuck her in," I chuckle at her earlier command for me to help Kurt put her to bed.

"Yeah well, it's a good thing, don't you think? For her to get used to having both parents at her beck and call everyday for the rest of our lives," he says wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Three days. In just three days I will be living my life long dream of calling you my husband, having a family, and growing old with you by my side," I say as my arms circled around his waist.

"Fabulously old at that. We will never age and will forever be young through our eyes if no one else's," he giggles before pecking me on the lips.

"Looking forward to every minute of it," I say as I lean in for a longer, more passionate kiss. When we finally break apart, I am breathless and so is he.

"Please stay," he breaths out.

"I want to, so much, but we agreed that we should use this time with Mercedes and Sam before everything changes for good. I'm going to miss sharing a home with Sam and I know you're gonna miss Mercedes when she leaves. I will be back tomorrow first thing, so you won't even get the chance to miss me too much," I respond reluctantly because I really wanted to stay.

"Ughhh you're right. I hate when you're right," he says before kissing me again before walking me to the door, hand in hand.

"I will see you tomorrow baby," I say hugging him close and getting one last kiss in before I part.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Angel," I reply before hesitantly walking out the door, to the hall, down the elevator, and out to my car. In three days, I won't have to worry about missing Kurt or Lena every again. I get to wake up to and go to sleep with them in the same place for the rest of my life. Life couldn't get any better except for the day I get to call Kurt Elizabeth Hummel my husband.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Kurt's POV

Today I am meeting up with Mercedes for the final touches on the wedding and because she has something to tell me. With everything going on, we really haven't had time for our girl chat, so I am setting aside the much needed time to be with my best friend, my sister. Blaine was definitely right about me spending these last few weeks with her before the wedding and the pending move. It's been me and Cedes since we were kids and I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I got through everything with her by my side and vise versa, and I never want that to change.

"Hey boo. Ready to hit it?" she says walking out of her room and into mine.

"Just about. Let me just grab my wallet and wedding binder and we will be all set." I gather my things and we head out to this small cafe a few blocks from our home. Once seated, we order our food and drinks and we immediately dive into wedding details.

"So what's left? I thought we were done for the most part," she says sipping her ice tea.

"We are. We just need to confirm that the marriage license will be ready, that the guys tuxes will be ready, except mine because I don't want Blaine to see, and that the girls dresses are ready for pick up. Lena's dress is made and already hanging in my closet. The rest of the decorations have been brought, but because Blaine is making me take it easy, I had to ask a few friends from _Vogue_ to finish that. I just need you to grab the dresses from _Vogue_ later today and make sure Sam grabs the tuxes," I quickly explain.

"Okay, I can handle that. Just make sure that everything is set for the slumber party," she says to me.

"Speaking of, it is to be simple. Nothing extra Cedes because the way I've been- uhmm, feeling lately, I can't really handle too much. No booze, no boys, and nothing to wild please. If Santana brings alcohol just let her because that is definitely not a fight I want to have," I inform while jotting down some last minute things. Soon enough our food comes, and we fall into conversation once again. We talked about the good times, the bad, and all that's yet to come before things took a serious note.

"Hey Kurt?" she says which made me give her my undivided attention. "Remember how I said that I wanted to tell you something?" I nod in affirmation. "Well the thing is, that I went to the doctor the other day and got some really shocking news that I wasn't even remotely prepared for."

"What is it? Are you okay? Are you sick? What did the doctor say Cedes?" question after question comes flying with panic, not knowing what is going on with my best friend. _Why the hell didn't I know about her seeing a doctor before? Well, to be honest I didn't tell her about my own. But that was different, I wanted to be sure, but still what could possibly be wrong?_

"Kurt. Kurt. KURT!" she shouted a little to get my attention. "Calm down White Boy, it's not really bad news, just unexpected. I look at her confused before she finally decided to put me out of my misery.

"Kurt, I'm pregnant," she blurted. Everything around me just froze. Eyes wide staring directly at her, my mouth drops open in shock. I'm seriously trying to process the news and by the look on her face, my face isn't processing well. "I just wanted to let you know. Sam knows, obviously, but you were the first person I wanted to tell," she whispers looking down. I bring her face back up to meet mine, with a watery grin on my face.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" I smile at her, which earned me a chuckle and a nod in affirmation.

"Yeah, in about 6 months you are," she smiles holding my hand tight in hers. All I could think about was how we've come so far. Here we are, in our 20s and we've both found love and happiness and success earlier than most.

"Me too," I confess.

"You too what?"

"I'm pregnant Cedes." It was her turn to be shocked until she burst out in high-pitched squeals, bouncing in her seat.

"Really Kurt?! Really?! We're gonna be pregnant together? Holy shit, how scary is that?" she rambles in excitement.

"How far along? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she demanded.

"A little over 3 months and we decided not to tell anyone until we were ready. I was planning on telling everyone at the reception tomorrow, but you're not everyone. I honestly don't know where I would be if I didn't have you, the fabulous Mercedes Calena Jones as my best friend. I couldn't do it without it when it came to Lena and I certainly can't now," tears flowing freely down both of our cheeks. Next thing, she is standing and walking over to me to hug me fiercely, yet gently.

"I love you Kurt."

"And I love you Cedes."


	39. Chapter 39

Hi my lovely people! I'm sure that many and I mean many of you may have forgotten about this story or became frustrated, but I am truly truly sorry! This story was never to be discontinued! I will never abandon a story because it has truly been amazing to create something and have you guys respond positively to it! Thank you for the never ending support and love, no matter how frustrated I made you! This story was my first full length and it's one year anniversary was April 28, 2016! It has been an amazing journey and I'm grateful! School really got in the way because of the finals and stuff, but there is at least a chapter or two left... enjoy and I love you guys xoxoxo

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS :(

Chapter 39 Kurt's POV

Today is THE day that I've waited for my entire life. The moment I met Blaine, I knew that I wanted him to be apart of my life. I never imagined him being everything I've always wanted and so much more. With him, Calena, and our new addition my life feels complete in every way.

"Kurt! Get up White Boy, today's a big day!" Mercedes yelled from the front of the apartment. I smile sadly at hearing her voice because as happy as I am, I am seriously sad about not living with my best friend anymore. We've been through everything together, death of a parent, puberty, questioning fashion sense, first loves, broken hearts, Lena, and so much more. It's gonna be very different to wake up to Blaine voice instead of hers, but I am so ready for it.

"Daddy, come on!" yelled my eager four year old.

"Coming baby," I shout just to put them both out of their miseries. I roll out of bed, slide on my fuzzy slippers and walk out into the living room. The sight before me is one to behold.

"Ta da!" they shout in unison.

"What is all of this?" I say in awe of my surroundings. There was what looked up a spa set up in my living room with a massage table and masseuse handy. There was a setting for mani pedis which I assume is for the girls and someone to do hair, again for the girls. Not to mention the sizable breakfast buffet at the kitchen counter.

"Well, the diva and I thought that we would do a little something special for our last day living in the same house. I know you're sad about and so are we, but this changes nothing between us. Plus it's like our own day spa in this joint. So sit you buns down, eat, get a massage, and enjoy it. You deserve this and so much more for being the best friend-"

"And daddy," my princess piped up.

"- us girls could ever have," Mercedes finished. I run over and hug them both so tight and close. Tears escape without my consent, but I'm so overwhelmed with love and appreciate that I don't give a damn. Not to mention... hormones.

"I love you guys so much," I cry. They announce their love for me before we are first seated for breakfast. The entire time we are reminiscing and laughing about our past, and anticipating our futures. Like I've said many times, we've been through everything and I am so grateful to have Cedes and for the last four years, Lena in my life. Once breakfast is complete, we go to the various parts of relaxation and have one last day, all together, in this our first New York home.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

No One's Pov

The hustle and bustle around the grooms is both exciting and terrifying. The jitters are very much settling in now. Jitters, not doubt, never doubt. They are very much ready to marry the loves of their lives, it's just exhilarating to know that this is really happening, this day has finally come for both men who have hoped for this for a long time.

"Hey boo, are you ready to do this," Mercedes says upon entering the doors of holding area where Kurt dwelled.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he says with a nervous chuckle.

"What's going on Baby Boy?"

"Nothing I'm excited! I've waited for this day for as long as I could remember and I'm ready for this," he tries to reason.

"But?..."

"But... I am scared out of my mind. There is still so many fears to be had right now. I know Blaine loves me and I love him so much it's insane. But what if my dream come true is really a dream? What if he wakes up one morning and decides, I really don't want this. What if he leaves me with children to raise on my own. I mean I've done it will Lena up until this point, but she was an only child. How can I possibly handle two children at once alone? What if he regrets this step in our relationship. What if -" he rambles on and on while Mercedes just smiles and listens at her best friend's freak out.

"Kurt. Kurt. KURT!" she finally gains his attention mid-rant. "Breathe baby, breathe. Okay, first of all Blaine loves you. He's loved you for years and that hasn't changed and never will. Two, if he does anything, and I mean ANYTHING to hurt either one of my babies, I will kick his ass. Three, you seriously need to calm down because you will sweat from worry and no one wants a wet smelly groom," she teases to try and ease the tension from his shoulders. It worked. "And lastly, you have to know by now that you deserve the absolute best life has to offer. You wouldn't let me except less, and I for damn sure wouldn't let you. If Blaine wasn't the one, do you really think I would let you go through with this? You may be stubborn, but you are my best friend in the entire world and I would never let you settle, fight or no fight. I know you're scared to move forward into this next chapter in life. It's scary as hell, but you are so ready for this. You are ready to love and be loved for the rest of your life. You guys are meant to be because there is no explanation other than fate for you two to find each other again and love each other just as much if not more than before. I know you, and I know you want this, but in order to have this, you have to stop living in the world where Blaine had to leave you behind. Everything happens for a reason and I believe you guys needed to find yourselves before finding each other again. Kurt? Baby, let yourself be happy, you deserve to be happy. And besides Blaine is very much freaking out as well according to Sam, so he wants this just as much as you. He is definitely in it for the long haul and I'm so proud that I've had the pleasure of seeing you grow and become an amazing son, man, father, soon-to-be husband, and best friend. So chill out, relax and enjoy the next few minutes as Kurt Elizabeth Hummel before becoming Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel," she finishes with a teary smile. Words couldn't describe what that speech meant to him coming from his best friend, his sister, his family. Tears never-ending, Kurt jumps into his best friend's arms and hugs her close. He was ready, he was beyond ready, thanks to Mercedes. Just then the door flies open with Calena, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel all filing in.

"Daddy you look pretty," Calena beams up at her father right before his picks her up.

"Thank you baby! How's Papa?" he questions planting kisses all over her face making her giggle.

"Aunty Tina had to help fix his hair again because he got it wet. He keeps walking all around talking to himself. Gammy says it called 'pay-c-ing,'" she says sounding the new world out carefully. Kurt looks over to his parents who are trying to stifle their laughter, which they are doing way better than his brother and best friends.

"Is Blaine okay guys? Does he want to call it off? I don't wanna put too much pressure on him if he's not ready. Oh my God, he's gonna run, isn't he? He's gonna run and never come back because he's decided that he doesn't want this! Oh my God, how could he-"

"Kurt!" Burt Hummel yelled out to get his son's attention. As much as the rambling was entertaining, he really didn't want to see his son have a stroke over absolutely nothing. He talked to Blaine, so did Sam, CJ, and so did Blaine's dad. The kid's so in love that it might actually break him if this wedding didn't happen today, no matter how nervous he is. "Everyone, give me a few moments with my son please," he asks the other occupants of the room. Mercedes grabbed Lena from Kurt's arms, both giving a kiss before leaving the room. They were soon followed by Carole and Rachel (who gave a kiss of their own), and then Finn, who just smiled and walked away.

"Sit down kiddo," Burt says getting comfortable in one of the chairs, well as comfortable as you can get. Kurt reluctantly, but gracefully sat across from his father wrangling his hands together.

"Kurt, do you remember what I said to you the day we found out you were pregnant with the greatest gift you could've ever given me?" Kurt furred his brow thinking back to all that time ago.

"That no matter how irresponsible I was for getting pregnant, that you were proud of me stepping up, finding my path, taking responsibility, and making my own decisions. You told me that you would always be there for me because that's your job as a parent, to love me no matter what happens in life. And then you hugged me and said your love for me was endless," he recited with tears in his eyes, slowly rolling down his pink cheeks.

"That's right. Kurt I can't even put into words how proud I am to call you my son, my pride in joy, my everything. When your mom died, I didn't know what would happen, how we would handle it, but we did. You've managed to make me prouder every single day since the day you were born. When Lena came along, you should me that I did good. Despite being on my own for a time and even after finding Carole, watching you grow up, watching you try your damnest not to break, watching you become everything you dreamed of while allowing Lena to dream gave me all of the confirmation I needed that I did good and you would be okay. I never doubted in my mind that you couldn't do anything that you set your mind to. But I must say, with every beam of pride you got when Lena first smiles, laughed, talked, walked, there was always something behind the smile that resembled regret, heartbreak, and guilt. You are an amazing father and son and friend and person, but you never let anyone see you fall apart. But I could see it, I could always see that my baby boy wasn't happy by far. You were content and that's okay, but I wanted you to be happy more than anything. The first time I saw you truly happy was when you first told me about seeing Blaine again. The funny thing is, you were sad and didn't know what you were gonna do, but I saw that spark. I saw that tiny little light that was missing even when you beamed during those fatherly moments. You may have been sad, but the hope I witnessed in those eyes that remind me so much of your mother was a moment that I beamed with pride at seeing you hope for something you deserved... happiness. I was completely sold when I actually saw you two interact over that computer screen. I didn't only see you happy kiddo, but I saw you in love. I didn't get to experience that with you the first time, but oh boy seeing it first hand was a proud moment for me. Kurt, that boy loves you, has loved you for years. He has stepped up in the best ways instead of running, he stayed. That proved to me what kind of man he is. He is a man who loves my son, loves my grandchildren, and would do anything for any of you. He loves, he cares, he gives, and he cherishes my kid which is everything I could hope for for you Kurt. Stop punishing yourself for being a teen parent, stop thinking that this is too good to be true, that you don't deserve happiness. Most of all stop punishing yourself for not telling Blaine about Calena. I know you, we're cut from the same cloth kiddo. You deserve all of this and more, don't let anything, past, present, or future, take that away from you," Burt finishes with a few stray tears making an appearance. Kurt on the other hand is full on sobbing and before they know what is even happening, the father and son duo are locking in a tight embrace, soaking in the love, pain, anger, hurt, and sadness that they ever had to experience together.

"Your mom would be so proud of you too Kurt," Burt sniffles a little.

"I love you so much daddy," Kurt manages to express.

"I love you too Kurt with everything." Moments pass before they finally pull apart and clean their faces. "Now, let's get you married. All I want is happy tears from here on out, but not too much. I don't want my unborn grandchild to be stressed," he smirked.

"Yeah, I know dad. No stressing out the -" Kurt finally realizing what his father just said is met with a smirk, a kiss on the forehead and his dad's retreating back. Standing in shock, he should have known he couldn't hide anything from his dad. Smiling he looks himself over in the mirror just before walking out of the door for the last time as Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.


	40. Chapter 40

Short, but these are Klaine words from my mind. Enjoy xoxoxo

Chapter 40 No One's POV

To the sounds of their song, he walks towards the love of his life. He's walking in confidence, in assurance, in pride. He walks knowing that today starts the rest of his life with the love of his life. In this moment, everything he's ever been through, every feeling, every ounce of doubt, the lies, just every thing was worth it. It was all worth it for this moment where his life becomes complete.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

As he finally reaches the alter he is met with the same enchanting golden eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago. Tears accented those beautiful orbs to match his own that are threatening to spill over.

"Wassup everybody?!" the officiant belts upon the ending of the song. "I lost the coin toss for best man, so instead I get to marry these lucky devils." The crowd laughs at Cooper's antics. Blaine didn't know who to choose for best man seeing how he had two amazing brothers who deserved the title. Cooper dropped out of the running to do something more 'show stopping and cool' so Sam took place at Blaine's side while CJ took his place at the center of everything. "Let's get this thing started, shall we. I've known my brother Blaine all of his life. I know every last detail of his growing up and becoming the man you see today. I know the embarrassing moments, the happy moments, the scary moments, and the moments were you can truly see how kind, loving, passionate, and loyal he is to the things and people that he loves. He's been my partner in crime for as long as I can remember and I couldn't be more proud of who he is and what he represents as a person, a father, a partner, a son, a brother, and a man. As for Kurt... I haven't known Kurt that long at all. I've known about him for years, but I've known him personally for the last several moths or so. I don't know ever moment, memory, or feeling he's ever displayed. However, one thing was definitely certain when I first laid eyes on him... he loves harder than anyone I've ever met. He loves his little girl more than anything in the world. He loves his friends and family with all he has. And he loves my brother with not just his heart, but with his soul. They're good for each other because they were made for each other," he smiles at the grooms who return the sentiment. "Now I believe these love birds has so really mushy stuff they want to say to each other, so have at it Squirt and Squirt's almost husband." The crowd laughs at the names before returning their attention to the emotional display of two men in love.

"Kurt. The moment my eyes first laid on you, I knew I had to know you. I knew that you would be somebody important in my life. When I got to know you, I was given the chance to love you. Every moment since then, you never left my thoughts, you never left my heart, you never left my reason for being. I almost lost all hope that I would ever see you again, but fate wouldn't let me let you go. The moment you reentered my life, it became whole again and I was determined to never let you go again. You gave me not one, but two of the greatest gifts that I cherish more than anything: your heart and our beautiful little girl. Every moment spent with either of you brings me immense joy and everlasting happiness. Thank you for making me whole, thank you for loving me. On this day, I vow to love, cherish, and commit to you and only you. I vow to always love you and be your anchor when you feel like you're floating. I vow to be the man you encourage me to be, the man to spend your forever with, the man to father your children, and the man to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives. I love you Kurt." There's not a dry eye in the room after that speech, but the show must go on.

"Kurt?" Cooper indicates that it is now his turn.

"Blaine. I've loved you since the moment I met you. I might not have known back then, but the quicken of my pulse, the shortness of breath, the sweaty palms and my increased heart rate indicates as much. I knew you were the someone I could picture growing old with. Those years we spent apart was not only senseless, but heartbreaking. You are the greatest thing to happen to me in my young life. When Lena was born, I knew you would make an incredible father and someday husband. I never doubted you, I just didn't want you to feel trapped. But knowing what I know now, you loved me, you loved me no matter what and you would have done anything to make it work. My biggest regret will always be pushing you away. But I now know that no matter the distance, the trials, we will always find our way back to each other. We are meant to be, you are my soul mate. For every day you missed me, longed for me, and loved me, so did I. You and Lena are the greatest pieces of me and I am forever thankful that you're apart of my world. Thank you for making me whole, thank you for loving me. On this day, I vow to love, cherish, and commit to you and only you. I vow to always love you and be your anchor when you feel like you're floating. I vow to be the man you encourage me to be, the man to spend your forever with, the man to father your children, and the man to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives. I love you Blaine."

"Awww that was beautiful guys," everyone laughed despite the tears that stained their faces. "Alright, let's get these two married. Rings people!" More laughter. "Do you Blaine take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward? To have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for all of eternity? Do you promise to love, cherish, and commit to him and only him for the rest of your days?"

"I do," he commits before sliding the ring on Kurt's left hand ring finger.

"Excellent. Kurt? Do you promise the same?"

"Hell yeah I do," the crowd goes wild with laughter as he slides the ring on Blaine's left hand ring finger.

"Alrighty then, I now pronounce you husbands. Kiss, but please keep it PG, there are children present and I only need to know so much about my baby brother." And with that Kurt Anderson-Hummel and Blaine Anderson-Hummel shared their first kiss as husbands in front of everyone they knew and loved. Today is the first day of the rest of their lives.


	41. Epilogue

I seriously almost cried at the thought of this ending! My first ever full length and it's come to a very bittersweet end! I want to thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for riding with me on this incredible journey, for taking a chance on me. I've always written for my enjoyment and I'm forever grateful that you guys enjoyed my work as well. It's been a crazy year for me personally and I wanna say thank you for your loyalty and patience. You all really mean the world to me. This may be the last chapter of this story, but who says it's the end for this tale. Send prompts for one-shots or any full length story ideas you may have. I can't wait for our next journey together. Thank you and I love you guys.. enjoy xoxoxo

Chapter 41 No One's POV

Several months later...

"I can't wait for this thing to get out of me!" The hustle and bustle around the delivery room is very much distracting to the first time mother. Mercedes went into labor four hours ago and is still only dilated at 7 cm. "I don't know how people do this! This shit hurts!" she yells through another contraction all while trying to breathe.

"I know sweetie, but the baby will be here soon and you will feel better holding them in your arms," Sam tries to sooth his fiancee.

"Sam? Honey? Get the hell away from me! You did this! This is all your fault! Now a fucking human being is about to exit my body through my pocketbook! Stay far away from me!" she yells. They know she doesn't mean the hurtful things she was saying, but they do know to stay the hell away unless your name is Kurt or Carole.

"Okay, why don't you guys take a breather while I stay with Cedes," he suggests to save his husband and his best friend's future husband (if he lives to see the day), who look about ready to piss on themselves in fear. They didn't need to be told twice before they hauled ass out of the room signifying that on this day, December 10th, they didn't wanna die at the hands of a pregnant lady.

"Kurt! I can't do this! Please don't make me do this! It hurts so bad and oh shit-" Another contraction. Kurt gripped her hand and let her squeeze as hard as she needed to.

"You can do this Cedes! You're Mercedes Calena Jones! You can do any and everything and still look damn good doing it. Lord knows it hurts, it hurts like hell, but Sam's right! Once you have that beautiful baby in your arms, all the pain and discomfort will be worth it." She nods in understanding with tears streaming down her face. Kurt dabs the beads of sweat off of her forehead, trying to sooth her through the pain that was sure to come any minute now. Luckily the doctor walks through the door ready to check her over again.

"Okay Ms. Jones, let's see where we are. I'm gonna check your cervix again and hopefully that baby of yours is ready to come out into the world," she smiles though she only gets a look of displeasure from the mom-to-be.

"Oh, they better because if not, someone will have to sedate me before I kill someone, mainly my fiancee," she slumps back against the bed. Kurt looks anywhere but at his best friend's lady parts. As much as he loves Mercedes, that will always be something he doesn't need to see, anymore than he already had growing up.

"Good news! You're about to become a mommy. I'm going to get everything ready, and you just keep breathing." She exits the room just as the guys meekly showed back up at the door. Burt and Carole were in the waiting room anticipating news along with Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and the Andersons. Cooper was home with the kids, which was terrifying to think about, but they knew their children were in good hands.

"This is it! You're gonna be someone's mother," Kurt squeals. "We'll leave you guys to it and we can't wait to meet the new addition to the family." He and Blaine take turns kissing her forehead and sending well wishes before joining the others in the waiting room. It didn't take long, though it seemed like it, within an hour or so, Sam was running towards us with a smile so big.

"So uhm... who wants to meet my daughter?" They all smile before rising up to give their congratulatory hugs and kisses before meeting the little person who would be known as their new granddaughter and niece. Kurt first wanted to check on his best friend, so while the others went to the maternity ward, he went to her room.

"Hey Diva. How are you feeling?" She looked exhausted, but happy.

"I'll let you know. I'm really tired though."

"I know the feeling all to well. You get some sleep and I'm gonna go see my new niece," he smiles and kisses her cheek before rejoining the others to see the baby. She was the perfect blend of mommy and daddy with her chestnut complexion, hazel eyes, and jet black hair with what looks to be Sam's texture. She was absolutely stunning to say the least and the occupants on the other side of the maternity ward window just couldn't get enough. After the endless cooing over the new addition to the family, many went home while Kurt and Blaine decided to stay a little longer at the request of the new parents.

"We wanted to ask you guys something, without the others because I'm pretty sure Santana would kill us if we said this in front of her," Sam chuckles nervously.

"What this knucklehead is trying to say is, we want you guys to be her godparents. There is no one else in the world that I would pick for that job other than you Kurt. You are my best friend and the best person I know and I know that you are gonna love and spoil the hell out of our little girl. Besides, I think I can return the favor considering that you gave me the title of godparent all those years ago. As for you Blaine, you're an amazing person, father, and soulmate for Kurt. You showed me that you are the best thing to ever come into my best friend's life. You love him, support him, and you're amazing with Calena. That's all I can ever ask for concerning those two. So what do you guys say? Will you be our daughter's godfathers?" Blaine's golden orbs are watery with the threat of tears spilling over, while Kurt is full on crying.

"We would be honored Mercedes," Blaine answers for them both. All is silent for a moment while they all bask in the presence of such an innocent soul.

"So any thoughts on names? I mean you guys were so indecisive early, no one knows what to call her," Kurt breaks the silence.

"Well we couldn't agree on a name, so we compromised. You guys are the first ones to officially meet Riley Alyssa Evans."

"It's perfect, just like her," Mercedes says looking at her little girl in her arms with so much love.

Soon the couple had to leave to check on their own offspring. They bid their goodbyes to the new parents before heading home. Because it was still early, upon entering their home, they were met with a tight hug around the waist from their little girl.

"I missed you!" she shouts smiling up at her parents who couldn't help but return the sentiment.

"We missed you too Butterfly! How was hanging with Uncle Cooper?" Blaine questions while scooping her off the ground and into his arms.

"It good! We played, watched _Mermaid_, and had pizza. It was fun!" she explains to her fathers.

"Sounds like you had fun, but you know what? It's bedtime missy," Kurt says before kissing her forehead. She nods and runs off to her room to get ready for bed after Blaine puts her down. They head to the nursery to see about Cooper and their own new addition.

"Hey Coop," Blaine whispers not wanting to disturb the silence too much.

"Hey Squirt and Squirt's husband," he whispers back. They all chuckled at that lame greeting.

"How was everything here?" Kurt chimes in.

"Good. Mom and dad came to get the rugrats earlier and I just got this little one to settle down. Lena was a huge help too. How's Mercedes and the baby? Did Sam pass out or run away?" he laughs at his own joke.

"No, they are all fine, healthy and happy," Kurt informs.

"Good to know. I am now turning things over to you guys because I need sleep," he says laying the baby down in the crib before exiting the room. The married couple exit as well to say their goodbyes and then tuck their little girl in. Singing their special song, Calena's asleep in no time and with kisses to the forehead and soft I love yous, the men find themselves back to the room that holds their new pride of joy. Upon entering the room, they look over their little miracle and can't help but feel immense love, pride, and completion.

"Mercedes is a mom," Kurt whispers not to jostle the sleeping party.

"Yeah she is and we're parents for the second time. Everything is working out as it should," Blaine agrees.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

_Flashback_

_His contractions were just minutes apart and he was in so much pain. _

"_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! This shit hurts! I don't remember it hurting this fucking bad when I had Lena! Oh God-" Another contraction ripped through Kurt's body sending him doubled over in pain. _

"_I know baby, I know, but the doctor said any minute. Any minute and he will be here for us to hold, support, and love. Soon we will be parents again and Lena will be a big sister," Blaine tried to soothe rubbing circles in his back. _

"_Blaine? Love of my life? Shut the hell up! You DO NOT get that I am in pain and all I want is for this kid to get out of me! I can't fit any of my clothes, I can't see my feet, I can't walk five fucking minutes before I can't breathe, and everything hurts! I want this baby out and I want you to please, as much as I love you, please SHUT THE HELL UP! Please please please-" This was followed by a groan of pain due to another contraction. He grits his teeth and tries to breathe through the pain while squeezing a teary-eyed Blaine's hand. Blaine wasn't crying from the pain, he was crying from the things said. He couldn't help but feel so damn guilty about Kurt's misery right now. _Did he push too far for them to have this baby? Is this what Kurt was like when he had Calena? Is all of this, everything, his fault? Is he to blame? _Finally a doctor came to see about Kurt a few moments later. Because of him being a boy, a C-Section was necessary to get the baby out. After check him over, Kurt was finally ready to be rushed into surgery. As Kurt was prepped and the staff were keeping busy, Blaine was lost in thought. He couldn't help but feel so damn guilty about all the things Kurt was going through now and what he went through with having Calena. He feels guilty for not being there and now he feels guilty for encouraging Kurt to go through all of this pain again. He slips his scrub cap on before going out to the waiting to inform his siblings and Mercedes. Both sets of parents were Lima, the Andersons on business, due to the baby coming early and all, but they will all land sometime tomorrow. _

"_Hey Blaine. How's our boy?" Mercedes greets as soon as she sees him approaching. _

"_Uhm, great, he's great. They're prepping him now, which means within minutes you guys will be aunts and uncles," he smiles weakly at his family. _

"_I always wanted to be an uncle!" Brittany exclaims. _

"_Sweetie only men can be uncles, women are the aunts," Santana explains. _

"_So I'll be a bug when the baby's born?" she pouts in confusion. Everyone just share a look and let it go. _

"_Anyway, about time Lady Hummel unloads the mini mini version of you. He's been preggers forever, I was starting to think he had just gotten fat," Santana fondly teases. _

"_Ha ha very funny Tana," he smiles a little more brightly which didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes. "Well, I better get back before he does this without me.. again," he whispers the last part before turning to walk away. Mercedes stopped him and led him away from the others. _

"_He cried for you. The whole time between the yelling, groaning, cussing, and straight up frustration, he begged and cried for you. What matters now is that you know, whether you believe it or not, that he needs you. He needed you then and he needs you now. All those hateful things he probably said to make you feel guilty or hurt or sad, he didn't mean them. He's in pain, a hell of a lot of pain, but he loves you more than anything except his babies. This is a beautiful moment for you guys to experience together, don't ruin it because of some shit that was said in pain and frustration. Go be the best husband like I know you are, and help bring what is bond to be a gorgeous baby into the world. You Anderson-Hummels make some beautiful creations," she winks before hugging him tight. He hugs back, sighs with relief, and races to be with his husband and soon-to-be born child. When he makes it to the delivery room, Kurt was all prepped and ready to have the baby. _

"_Hey," Blaine whispers near his ear after kissing his forehead. _

"_Hi. I thought I was gonna have to do this without you," Kurt whispers back. Blaine just smiles and intertwine their hands. _

"_Never again. -You will never have to do this or anything without me again. I love you Kurt. Now let's have a baby." They share a slow and passionate kiss right before baby time arrived._

_Several minutes later of quiet, then screaming, then crying, Kurt gave birth for the second time in his life, but this time with the love of his life by his side. Blaine came out to inform the others with a look of undeniable joy with a hint of something else. _

"_So, who wants to meet my son..." he smiles at the reaction of congratulations. "... and my daughter." They all go silent with looks of disbelief on their faces. _

"_W-w-what? Twins?" Mercedes stammers in confusion. _

"_Yeah. Turns out she was hiding behind her brother this whole time so the ultrasound couldn't detect her. I guess the really strong heartbeat was two hearts beating at once. I mean can you believe it? Twins?" More cheering and tears of joy are shared among the family. Everyone filed into Kurt's room to see him and his new bundles of joy. _

"_How you feeling baby?" Mercedes questions, sitting on the edge of his bed. _

"_Tired, but overall good. Still a bit in shock that I had two babies living inside of me. I kinda feel like a bad parent for basically neglecting my unborn little girl, not knowing that she was there," he chuckles weakly. _

"_She'll forgive you once she realizes that she shouldn't have been playing hide and seek in your uterus," Santana chimes in. "Where's my new niece and nephew Porcelain?" _

"_Right behind you," he smiles fondly at her just as the nurses were wheeling them in. They all turn around to witness the absolute beauty of new additions to the family. _

"_Oh my goodness!" Mercedes exclaimed in awe. _

"_Wow dudes!" cues Finn._

"_They're beautiful!" chimes in Cooper. _

"_Beautiful little unicorns!" only Brittany. _

"_Which is which?" really Sam?_

"_Not bad Lady and Frodo. Not bad at all." Santana says fondly. With everyone cooing over the babies, the new parents couldn't help but feel pride, loyalty, and love surrounding all around them. _

"_What's their names?" Finn speaks up. Kurt and Blaine share a look. _

"_Well, it was hard because we didn't know a girl would be joining our family as well this soon. For the boy we went back and forth for months. So guys on this day, November 20__th__, we want you all to meet Caleb Elijah and Cataleya Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel. We figured that not only are these names just right for them, they honor some of the people that we love, that love us back. Samuel Caleb Evans, Burt Elijah Hummel, Santana Cataleya Lopez, and Elizabeth Ann Hummel.. you're all important to us and without you, any of you guys, we wouldn't have made it this far. So what do you guys think?" Blaine ends the introductions. _

"_I'm honored Blainey," Sam says all teary-eyed, hugging his brother. _

"_The names are beautiful guys," Mercedes chimes in with everyone else following behind in compliment, except one person. _

"_Tana?" Blaine calls his sister. She's off to the corner, quiet. _

"_I know how people usually see me. I know that to most I'm an evil bitch with my snarky yet clever comments, my bout of confidence, and superior attitude. I do that because I care, and growing up I didn't wanna care too much and get broken. But having you, Mr. Perfect, and Trouty Mouth as siblings was when I felt like I could be myself without putting my guards up. I could say those things but you guys knew me and loved me anyway. And then I met these band of misfits and they slowly chipped away my guard too. I didn't hurt them because somehow they knew that I cared, just like you guys did. You loved me and I loved you and that was how it all worked. Now standing here in this room, I can't help but feel so lucky to have a family, biological, through adoption, through something as dorky as Glee Club. I know no matter what, I have you guys and that means the world to me. I know I'm getting all sappy and shit, but you named your daughter after me... me! Like no matter how the world may see me, you guys KNOW me, TRUST me, and LOVE me. And it's the best feeling in the world. I'm getting all emotional and shit... damn baby fever, but I'm really honored guys and I love you," she sobs before holding on to her brothers tight while she cried. No matter how dysfunction they all can be from time to time... family is everything. No matter how it's formed or where you find it, it matters. _

End Of Flashback

"How did I get so lucky? Looking at my life now, who would have thought that I, that we would end up here."

"I wonder the same every day. Our parents are healthy and still kicking. Our friends are all making their own happily ever afters with love, marriage, careers and children. And us. We found our way back to each other. We have three beautiful and healthy children, we're married, we have jobs that we love, and we're endgame," Blaine sighs dreamily.

"Did you just say endgame?" Kurt chuckles softly not to wake his sleeping children.

"I've been hanging around Finn, sorry honey," Blaine chuckled as well.

"Yeah well with being endgame, I hope it means forever because I'm never letting you go again," Kurt emphasizes by turning around and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"Oh, is that right?" Kurt nods in affirmation. "Well in that case, I'll make sure that no matter what happens, that we will be endgame. You are my one and only and I am forever grateful that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Kurt and I'm glad I talked to you at that damn party all those years ago."

"I love you too, and thanks for being my _Summer Love_," he says before sharing a fiery passionate and loving kiss with his one true love.


End file.
